Just Won't Die: Spinoff
by OneShot
Summary: Ranma goes back in time with Rei to prevent the Nerima Massacre. There, he decides to have some fun. Note: There are many spinoffs but is the only Spinoff worth reading. Best read after reading Just Won't Die 8.


Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong

Just Won't Die: Spinoff 3

The Ranma that you know from my `Just won't die' series will be named AngelRanma once he and his other self meet.

At Jusenkyo, Ranma scooped a flask full of the nanichuan and smiled, "My younger self'll really happy to get this," He then walked over toward another spring and scooped the water out of that and into several tiny flasks, "All right, I've got the cures for both Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga, and Shampoo. It's too bad it'll seem like a slap in the face when I remove the curse right before I leave," Ranma turned toward Urd who was standing nearby. Rei was there too.  
"So, you're going to check in to what happens with that world after I prevent the Nerima Massacre?" he asked the goddess.  
Urd nodded, "Yes. I'll check in to its future. I should be able to tell right right away, but considering I'm kinda of new at being God, y'know the deal,"  
Ranma chuckled, "Funnily enough, I actually do and can relate. Man, I'm looking forward to going back there. I've been through a lot," Ranma said, "I wanna have myself a lil vacation,"  
"Who the hell considering is a vacation going to a different worlds and altering its destiny?" Urd said in annoyance, "People who want a vacation usually go to the beach or something like that, not going to a different world,"  
"Beach? Been there, done that," Ranma waved a dismissive hand.  
Urd shook here head. This human was so unpredicatable.  
"Look, I thank you for giving me the role of God," Urd said, "So I owe you. Have fun,"  
Ranma smiled, "Thanks,"  
Urd sighed once again before she snapped her fingers.  
He placed the flasks into his pocket and added, looking over his shoulder at the wings protruding from his back, "Gee, I wonder if I should keep these wings? Oh well, who cares? It's not like I'm gonna stay there anyway. I'm only allowed to prevent the Nerima Massacre,"  
He looked at Rei, "Rei, are you sure you wanna come? You don't need to if you don't want. We're going to be staying there for over a week before the event occurs, eight days to be exact,"  
"Yes, I want to come,"  
Ranma smiled, "All right,"  
He shed a tear on the mirror and, in a flash of light, disappeared.

In a flash of light high above the morning sky, Ranma and Rei appeared, Rei held tautly in his arms.  
"Nanban mirror express, it's the only way to travel," he smirked, angling his body straight toward the ground far far below. It took him only a second to realize that he was indeed in Nerima and that the house far below was the old house he used to reside in.  
"Damn, there's me," Ranma chuckled to Rei, seeing his other self in the backyard as he sparred with his father.  
Just mere meters from hitting the ground with bone breaking impact, Ranma stretched his wings out far from his body and hovered down to the ground, landing on his two feet with grace, looking like an angel that he just ben sent down by heaven.  
AngelRanma smiled at Ranma and Genma as the two of them stopped their sparring to gape at the newcomer. Ranma's eyes widened as he relaized that the person before him looked like an exact replica of himself except with angelic wings. He placed down Rei and turned toward her, "Well, this is my past,"  
"W-what the?" Ranma muttered, eyes wide. Behind him, Nabiki, Soun, and Kasumi rushed out of the house. Akane was still on her morning jog.  
AngelRanma looked at the three people that emerged from the house and a tear fell from his eyes. He hadn't seen them in the longest time. Without even bothering to answer a question his younger self had asked him, AngelRanma rushed forward and grabbed all three of them up in a giant embrace.  
"God, how I've missed all of you," AngelRanma said, filled with joy, swinging them around.  
He continued to do this for a moment before he finally released them and smiled warmly.  
"It's a long story,"

"This is so farfetched that I'm having problems believing this," Ranma muttered, his head hurting.  
AngelRanma chuckled, "I know. It's complicated, but that's basically how it goes. I'm from the future, and I'm here to prevent somethin' really bad from happening,"  
"Okay, fine, let's take that as a given," Nabiki said, "But what about your wings? Where did they come from? It doesn't really explain you,"  
AngelRanma took a deep breath and said, "All right. I'll put this in the most simplest terms possible. A short time from now, everyone here except for Ranma and Ryoga will be killed by these machines called boomers. Thirty years after that, I come back and seek revenge and destroy the corporation that created them. After that, I head toward China to find the cure and manage to come across a box that somehow magically transported me to another world. While there, I fought these messengers of god called Angels, which I happen to be."  
"What do you mean by-" Nabiki began asking.  
"Will you jus' lettme explain first?" AngelRanma said.  
Nabiki seemed to shut up, but she glared at AngelRanma, not liking him one bit and that attitude of his.  
AngelRanma smirked at Nabiki, challenging her but then said, "Jeez. Anyway, while I was on that world, I managed to bring several people back to this world, the future version of this world. While they were here, a girl named Asuka wanted to go back to her world, using the nanban mirror to change the past, which is pretty much what I'm doing right now with this world. Anyway, while there, we managed to change the past, but I died in the process,"  
"Y-you, I-I, died?" Ranma muttered, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, I died," AngelRanma said with a wave of the hand, "Anyway, on that world, I was born from this thing called an Evangelion, which were human creations used to fight the Angels. So, here I was, on that world, not knowing what was going on. While there, I fought the final Angel, who came in the form of Saffron,"  
"S-Saffron?" Ranma asked, eyes wide. It sent a shiver down his spine.  
"Yep," AngelRanma nodded, "Now if ya don't mind, lettme finish my story. Anyway, I fought Saffron except this Saffron was very different from the one I remember fighting. Basically, picture a Saffron that has transformed completely but retained his human-like form and that's what I fought. Because I was at such a disadvantage because I couldn't fly like him, I egged him into throwing his wings at me and simply caught them. Yes, Ranma, I caught them. After I caught `em, I used those wings as my own because, since he's an Angel, and I'm an Angel, it allowed for me to take in his wings and use `em as my own. Thus, that's how I got the wings. Well, after that, I came back to my world where I found out that my real self has died and learned to live with it and the fact that I'm a clone. Well, after learning to live with it, I realized that it was getting boring back on my world so I decided to come back to this world to stop all of that from happening and so Ranma here won't hafta go through the same shit, yes guys, I swear alot, that I went through. Any question?"  
Everyone seemed to ask at once.  
"What about you?" Nabiki asked, everyone quieting down. She was looking at Rei as she sat quietly next to Ranma. "What's your story?"  
"I am Rei Ayanami," Rei said softly. AngelRanma placed a hand over Rei's shoulder and smiled, "She and I are good friends,"  
"So, you're eighty, huh?" Ranma asked. He was walking on the fence while Rei and AngelRanma and Akane were walking on the street. AngelRanma didn't have his wings, having removed them when he was at the Tendo's house. It was an odd thing because he can actually choose to have them retract in to his back if he wanted to. But for some odd reasons, he preferred not to. Perhaps removal of the wings that way made him feel truly human.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm somewhere around there. I lost track after sixty or so. It's not like it really matters anyway. Time doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Heck, I don't even remember my birthday anymore because I haven't celebrated it since everyone died, which was a long long long time ago,"  
Akane and Ranma were silent.  
"Oh, I forgot something," AngelRanma reached into his pocket and took out a flask, "Here's the nanichuan. Although I know you don't really give a damn about the curse, I also know that you wouldn't mind being cured of it. Here. This is the nanichuan."  
"I-it is?" Ranma asked, eyes wide.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yep. Go on and splash yourself with it and go take jump into a lake to test it out. Better yet, lettme do that for ya,"  
AngelRanma splashed Ranma with the water from the flask and pushed him off the fence where he went tumbling down and into the water down below. Akane, seeing this, in a fit of anger, brough a mallet out of nowhere and struck AngelRanma on the head as he looked over the fence at the water below. When he felt Akane's mallet, he turned around and smirked, "I don't think so, Akane. Your mallets won't hurt me one bit. Besides, you're too slow to hit me anyway,"  
She took a step back. She had seen this red barrier form around him just a split second before it was supposed to actually hit him. When she realized what AngelRanma had said, she started getting more angry.  
AngelRanma chuckled a bit, "Man, you're just like the Akane I know,"  
Ranma resurfaced, and shouted out out, "What the hell didja do that for?" He suddenly realized that his voice sounded the same. He looked down at his chest and realized that he didn't have any breasts. "I-I'm c-cured! I-I'm still a man!"  
AngelRanma turned toward Ranma and smirked, "Yep,"  
Ranma jumped out of the water, back over the fence, and hugged AngelRanma. He started laughing, relieved to be finally cured as he said, "Even though I'm a guy and guys don't hug other guys, I think hugging myself doesn't really count! Thank you!"  
AngelRanma turned toward Akane and smirked, "Hey, Akane, you jealous that I'm getting more attention from Ranma than you are?"  
Akane blushed.  
Ranma released his grip and took a step back, composing himself. He was blushing a bit.  
"Hey, Rei, you hungry?" AngelRanma asked, "Let's go get something to eat,"  
"All right," she said, quiet until now. "How come you go out and buy something to eat?" Akane commented. "Why didn't you just eat breakfast like the rest of us?" She wondered what was wrong with Kasumi's cooking that AngelRanma would have refused. AngelRanma nodded, "Because it wouldn't be fair for Rei if I ate and she didn't,"  
"What do ya mean?" Ranma asked.  
"I dislike meat," she replied softly.  
Together, they walked of in a random direction, indulging themselves in a meanigful conversation that Akane felt a bit jealous about toward Rei. Ranma looked at Akane.  
"I'm cured! I'm cured!" Ranma seemed to start dancing around, the biggest smile on his face. He even went as far as to wrapping his arms around Akane in his fit of joy and swinging her around in a circle. It wasn't until after he realized what he was doing did he stop.  
"Um, s-sorry," Ranma said, blushing a bit.  
"It's okay," she said softly, her heart beating rapidly. Wanting to change the subject, said then said, "H-he's very different from you, Ranma,"  
"Yes, he is," Ranma smirked, "And I noticed some other things, too,"  
"Like what?"  
"That I'm gonna be damn handsome when I grow up," Ranma chuckled. Akane looked at Ranma wryly and said in a sarcastic voice,  
"My, aren't we humble today?"

AngelRanma and Rei sat at a restaurant. Everyone seemed to be glancing in their direction. "They all seem to recognize you," Rei commented.  
"Well, they think I'm the other Ranma," AngelRanma said with a shrug of his shoulders, "So, they're getting suspicious seeing me with someone like you. They're probably thinking that you're another one of my fiancees,"  
Rei blushed a bit, "Y-your fiancee? Me?"  
He nodded, "Yep. Don't worry about it. Just ignore them. If I remember correctly, this whole town's weird. It's best to ignore everyone and the stares,"  
"All right,"  
The waiter came and they ordered their meal. Everyone continued to eat.  
AngelRanma smirked. He turned toward everyone and said, "Hey, what's so interestin' about us? So what if I'm sitting here with someone. If she's my fiancee, then so be it. It's none of your business anyway,"  
Rei blushed a bit and said. What are fiancees supposed to do, she wondered.  
He turned toward Rei and smiled, "Hey, what do you want to do after tonight? First off, we have to find a place to stay for around a week because we have eight days to kill. After that, we can say hi to some of the people from my past,"  
"That sounds fine with me,"

AngelRanma and Rei walked down the streets together, talking to one another, AngelRanma doing most of the talking, but Rei actually chatting back, something she rarely did. They arrived at AngelRanma's old school.  
"Well, this is my old school," he said, "This place is one of the main causes of the problems in my childhood. For instance, there was this guy named...what was his name, Kuno...he would always challenge me because he thinks I stole Akane from him. We would fight everyday,"  
"Ranma!" Akane called out, having noticed AngelRanma standing in the courtyard with Rei from her classroom window. It was the middle of the school day and everyone was having lunch. There was no teacher around.  
Several students by the window looked out at what Akane was looking at. A moment later, they turned their gaze at their classmate, Ranma.  
"T-there's t-two Ranmas!" a student said, twitching a bit. Ranma, leaning back in his seat, got up and walked up to the window and called out, "Hey, Ranma, how're you and Rei doing? Came to visit?"  
AngelRanma called out in reply, "Yeah. I just wanted to show Rei my old school. We'll be outta your way," He turned toward Rei, "As you can tell, this school, like every other school around, looks the same. You know how the saying goes, if you've seen `em once, you've seen `em all,"  
Rei said softly, "You're right,"  
At that moment, a huge dust trail emerged from around the side of the school. AngelRanma looked at it curiously, wondering what the hell it was. "Hey, that's Happousei!" Ranma said as he peered out the window. He could clearly see the little pervert and the mob of girls following closely behind, intent on killing him. "Ranma, that's Happousei!"  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, a happy smile on his face, "Hey, Rei, it's Happousei!"  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
AngelRanma replied, "Rei, can you do me a favor and just step aside for a moment. I don't want you getting hurt," The dustrail could be seen getting closer and closer to them now. Rei did as she was told, stepping off to the side and by the tree located by the entrance to the courtyard. When she was several yards away from AngelRanma, he grinned as he casually walked toward the incoming dusttrail.  
"What the hell's he doing?" Akane asked Ranma.  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders. He didn't turn his attention away from the window. This was too interesting. He wondered what AngelRanma was capable of. He wanted to see him and Happousei clash and see the outcome.  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Happousei said gleefully, running along, a bagful of bra and panties slung over his shoulder. He turned his attention away from the mob of girls and toward the front when he saw AngelRanma.  
"Hey!" AngelRanma said with a big grin, remembering the old times "Stop you pervert!"  
Happosei grinned as he reached into his outfit and pulled out a bomb. It was best to rid this nuisance with his Happodaikarin. He threw the bomb at AngelRanma who casually caught it.  
"Have a nice day!" Happousei laughed at AngelRanma, not even realizing that it wasn't the same Ranma he knew. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw AngelRanma, still grinning, snuf out the fuse with his index finger and thumb.  
Happousei came to a sliding halt, shocked. Nothing like this had ever happened.  
"H-he put out the fuse!" Akane said with a gasp.  
"Gee, why didn't I ever think of that!" Ranma said, revelated. He realized that what he had just seen AngelRanma show him a fatal flaw to Happousei's bombs.  
AngelRanma walked forward toward the shocked Happousei and picked him up. It wasn't until Happousei was off his feet before he realized that AngelRanma was holding him and that a mob of girls would be here at any moment to pummel him.  
"Lettgo of me!" Happousei said, starting to sweat.  
AngelRanma continued to grin. "Nope,"  
Happousei pulled out his pipe and hooked it around AngelRanma's extended arm, only to have his piped swiftly grabbed out of his tiny hand.  
"Oh no!" AngelRanma taunted, making Happousei realize the inevitable "The girls are gonna be here any second! They're gonna kill you! You better do something!"  
"Damn!" Ranma muttered from his classroom, "Happousei's no match for my older self! This is so cool! That old lech is gonna get what's coming to him!"  
He watched as AngelRanma flicked the pipe away and grabbed hold of Happousei's bag of bras and panties. He held it out toward the mob of girls, all carrying blunt objects, came to a halt in front of them. "Here are your things,"  
Happousei said, "What are you doing? Don't give them back...OUR...haul!"  
AngelRanma facefaulted. He didn't like that.  
The girls glared at AngelRanma. "Why you!" the girls shouted out "You're in it with the old lech! We always knew you were a pervert, Ranma!"  
"Why that dirty little..." Ranma muttered from his classrom. He turned toward Akane, "He's making me look like a pervert!"  
"Look!" Akane said.  
Ranma turned toward the courtyard where he saw AngelRanma walking backwards, using Happousei as a human shield, holding him in front of a blunt objects that have been swung toward his own head. It was amazing. Happousei was getting pummelled by the girls while AngelRanma continued to swing him back and forth, to and fro, having him take every blow from the angry girls.  
AngelRanma was laughing. This sure brought back memories. After several moments, he let go of Happousei and walked away. When several girls swung some blunt object at him, he simply grabbed the weapon and yanked it out of the girls' hands. Realizing they wouldn't be able to get to AngelRanma, they went back to pummelling Happousei for several moments before they finally got tired and went back to their gym class.  
AngelRanma looked down at the now deformed Happousei, who was twitching.  
"You still alive?" he asked.  
"You'll pay for this, Ranma!" Happousei said, getting up to his feet, his battle aura glowing. "You ruined a perfectly good haul of mine! You know what I'm going to do?"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "What?"  
"I'm gonna steal myself some more," Happousei said before walking off.  
AngelRanam fell to the ground. After a moment he got to his feet and walked over to Rei, who was sitting down by the tree. He sat down next to her.  
"That was rather interesting," Rei commented softly.  
"That's Happousei," AngelRanma said, "He's the local pervert. He steals women's underwear for some reason. When I was young, I spent most of my free time trying to stop him,"  
"Ranma, why are you out here? You should be in class like everyone else!" Hinako-sensei said.  
AngelRanma looked up at the little girl with the long brown hair and was in the yellow dress. He said, "Who the hell are you?"  
"How dare you talk to your teacher like that!" Hinako-sensei said.  
"Teacher?" AngelRanma's eyes widened, "Oh! You're my teacher! Hinako-  
sensei, right?" He turned toward Rei, "She's my teacher from when I was young. I remember her now." "Ranma!" Hinako-sensei said.  
He turned back toward Hinako and got up. "You're the one that absorb my battle aura, right? Cool! Do it to me! Absorb all of my battle aura! For old time's sake! I forgot how it feels like!"  
Hinako took a step back. What's wrong with him, she thought. Is he some kinda masochist? He usually avoided it. She didn't really know what to do. Something like this had never happened to her before. She then realized something.  
"You just want me to absorb your battle aura so I change into adult form! You're such a pervert!" she said.  
"Eh?" AngelRanma said, confused. This wasn't turning out as he was expected. He always thought Hinako-sensei enjoyed absorbing his battle aura when he had been young. He just looked up at Hinako, not really knowing what to do.  
After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders. He turned toward Rei, "Hey, Rei, I'm hungry,"  
"Again? But we just ate," Rei said, a bit surprised.  
Hinako looked at Rei, "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Who are you?"  
"I am Rei Ayanami,"  
"You must be a delinquent," Hinako-sensei said, "Anyone who associates with Ranma here must be one,"  
"So that means you're a delinquent too, ne?" AngelRanma said. He preferred this kind of battle, a battle or words. It was a lot less confrontational but every bit as effective. "I mean, afterall, you associate with me. You talk to me...like you are now,"  
Hinako said nothing. AngelRanma was right. "Well, you get to class before I get angry," Hinako-sensei finally said.  
AngelRanma's eyes lit up, "If you do, does that mean you'll absorb my battle aura? Cool!"  
"No, I won't. Just because you want me to, then I won't," Hinako-  
sensei said.  
"Shit, what the hell's going on here?" AngelRanma muttered, "You're givin' me a headache! Make up yer mind,"  
Hinako was taken aback by AngelRanma's tone of voice. She was also taken aback by his vulgar use of language. Not really knowing what to do, she started to cry.  
"You made her cry," Rei commented, looking toward Ranma. "That's not nice,"  
"This sucks," he muttered to himself.

"Why am I in class?" AngelRanma muttered from his seat, "I'm over seventy years old! Why do me and Rei hafta be here?"  
AngelRanma and Rei were in Ranma and Akane's classroom. Hinako had dragged AngelRanma to class, thinking he was going to skip class if he stayed outside. Rei had followed behind. AngelRanma, not wanting to hit Hinako-sensei, had obediently followed her to the classroom. It wasn't until after he was seated and Hinako-sensei started teaching did he realize she really thought he was her student.  
"Hey, teach! Can't you see two Ranmas in here?" AngelRanma said.  
"If you wish to speak, raise your hand," Hinako-sensei said. "I will not tolerate disobedience in my classroom,"  
AngelRanma's eyes lit up, "Does that mean you're gonna absorb my battle aura, then?"  
Hinako-snesei glared at AngelRanma, "No!" He raised his hand.  
"Yes, Ranma?" she asked.  
"Dontcha notice there are two Ranmas in this classroom?" AngelRanma asked, "Doesn't that seem strange?"  
"It doesn't matter," she responed, "Ranma Saotome is in my class at this time. And since you are Ranma Saotome, and the other one is also Ranma Saotome, that means the both of you have to be in my class,"  
AngelRanma said, "And what about Rei? Why is she here? Do you see her name on the call-out sheet? She ain't even one of yer students,"  
"Raise your hand," Hinako-sensei said.  
AngelRanma muttered a swear word to himself and raised his hands.  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
"What about Rei?" AngelRanma said, "She doesn't even go to this school. Why is she here?"  
"That's because she's wearing the same school outfit as ours," Hinako-  
sensei said, "It clearly shows that she goes to the same school. It's obvious that she is in the same grade as Akane and the others,"  
AngelRanma found himself losing the argument. He then raised his hand again.  
"Yes, Ranma?" Hinako-sensei asked, a bit impatient. "This is your last question. I wish to get back to teaching class,"  
"Can I goto the bathroom?" AngelRanma asked. He would simply never come back. He would tell Rei to do the same when he walked past her desk.  
"It's may I goto the bathroom," Hinako-sensei corrected him.  
"Fine, may I goto the bathroom?"  
"No, you may not,"  
"Argh,"  
AngelRanma and Ranma were both standing outside in the hallway, both holding a bucket of water in there hands.  
"That's what happens when we talk in class," Ranma commented.  
"I'm not even in that class!" AngelRanma said, "All I wanted to do was ask you when class ended, that's all. I didn't know that the teacher was going to see us,"  
"Well, now that you're out here, why not ditch?" Ranma asked. "It's not like you goto this school anyway,"  
"Yeah, but Rei's inside," AngelRanma said, "I don't wanna leave her alone. She doesn't know her way around. Besides, I've only gotta stay out here till class ends, which'll be in about ten minutes,"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Um, have you seen Shampoo or Ukyo yet?" Ranma asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. He found his older self quite interesting. He wondered if he would turn out like this when he was older. There was this ever present aura to AngelRanma that Ranma could feel constantly, this aura of power and intelligence.  
"Nope," AngelRanma replied, "I'll see `em later, after school. I'll just hang around town until I bump into `em. Either that or just visit their restaurant,"  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders. With AngelRanma around, perhaps he would actually have a quiet night at home for a change.

AngelRanma and Rei arrived at the Tendo home along with Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane. They were all greeted by Kasumi before they went inside.  
"You're not obligated to do anything. We can find our way around town," AngelRanma said, "We'll find a place to stay,"  
"It's fine," Akane offered, "I don't think our parents will mind. I mean, you are, technically, part of the family, right?"  
"Not necessarily," AngelRanma said, "The real Ranma died a long time ago. Remember that. I just happen to be his counterpart,"  
"You're freaking me out here, Ranma," Ranma muttered, "What kinda thinking is that? That's almost depressing. Heck, Now that I think about it, I am getting depressed because my future self died..."  
"There's no real need to think of it in terms like that," AngelRanma said, "You'll do just fine. You're gonna experience a totally different timeline than from myself. You can think of it as an alternate universe," He turned toward Rei, "Rei, what do you think about it? You want us to stay or perhaps rent a hotel and sleep there together?"  
Akane glared at AngelRanma.  
"It doesn't bother me," she replied softly.  
"Y-you two sleep together?" Ranma asked, almost shocked. He figured his older self and Rei seemed to have something going, but nothing like this. Also, he couldn't really tell what AngelRanma found all that appealing about Rei either. But then again, this is a different Ranma.  
Rei blushed. Akane turned her glare at AngelRanma. AngelRanma looked at Ranma, "You've got some sicko mind. I can't believe I was as perverted as you when I was your age,"  
Rei looked up at AngelRanma curiously, "But you're even more perverted now than before,"  
AngelRanma's eyes widened, "Eh? Me? No I'm not!"  
Akane glared at him, "Figures. I figured you would turn out to be a pervert!"  
"What?" AngelRanma and Ranma almost shouted in unison, "Take that back!"  
"I ain't no pervert!" AngelRanma said. "If you really wanna know the truth, the girls that I'm friends with are perverts. They steal my underwear!"  
"They were searching through your draws for the nanban mirror," Rei correctly him softly.  
AngelRanma was silent. He looked at Rei, "You're not making my life any easier. Fine, give one example of me being a pervert,"  
"You peeped on Asuka," Rei answered.  
"So what? It was by accident! And you peeped on Shinji,"  
Rei blushed.  
"Who's Asuka? Who's Shinji?" Ranma asked, curious.  
"Nevermind," AngelRanma said. He looked at Rei, "Okay, fine, you have me-" "You also peeped on Misato," Rei continued, "And climbed over the fence that seperated the male side from the female side of the hot springs,"  
"All right..."  
"And don't forget Ritsuko, Nene, Sylia, Linna, Priss, and even Madigan. And Madigan's a married woman," she continued.  
"All right, we getcha!" AngelRanma quickly said.  
"Oh man, my future self is a pervert," Ranma muttered in disbelief. "I'm gonna grow up to be a pervert..." That seemed to really put a damper on his day. Today was supposed to be the happiest day in his life because he was finally cured, but finding all of this out brought his day down dramatically.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "All right. Fine, I'm a bit perverted. So what? I'm a guy. That's explains it,"  
"A guy? What kinda lousy excuse is that?" Akane said, getting angry, her hands clenching.  
AngelRanma said, "Hey, so what? I'm a bit more perverted. I swear more often. I'm more arrogant. But I also have some good qualities,"  
"Like?" Akane asked.  
"Um...well...er..." AngelRanma couldn't think of anything.

AngelRanma and Akane were standing before each other in the dojo. Ranma and Rei were standing off to the side.  
"I don't really want to spar," AngelRanma said.  
"Well, I do," Akane said. She lashed out with a vicious kick at AngelRanma, only to have it deftly caught by him. And instant later, she found herself falling bodily to the ground, quickly rolling backwards to safety and back onto her feet.  
"I-I barely even saw him do that reaping throw!" Ranma gasped, amazed. "I barely even saw him grab Akane's leg," He turned toward Rei, "Um, what do you think?"  
Rei said nothing. She just watched AngelRanma intently. Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the match. Ranma was assessing AngelRanma's moves. His moves were a lot more refined and made Ranma's own look awkward and very energy consuming. AngelRanma barely expended any energy when fighting in hand to hand combat and it showed. When Akane got furious from all those failed attempts at hitting him and took that suicidal lunging punch toward him, she found herself now on the receiving end of AngelRanma's attack. It was a single attack.  
AngelRanma side stepped and stuck a foot out, causing Akane to trip over his extended foot. As she flailed her arms, desperately trying to stay afoot, AngelRanma grabbed an arm and kept her from slamming into the wall face first.  
"Enough?" AngelRanma asked. Akane was breathing heavily, almost exhausted. "A-all right. I-I've had enough." She felt like she was going to cry. AngelRanma was light years beyond her fighting level. Several times, AngelRanma could've ended the fight. He had punched at her, stopping at the last moment so that she could feel the wind as it whooshed past her body. She shuddered at the thought of the amount of damage AngelRanma could do if one of those punches had connected.  
AngelRanma smiled, "Well, it was fun,"  
Akane turned toward Ranma, "It's your turn,"  
"Me?" Ranma said, a bit shocked. AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "If ya wanna take a whack at me, go ahead. Take your best shot,"  
Ranma also shurgged his shoulders, "All right. I guess so,"

AngelRanma smirked, "All right, let's have some fun. However, let's make this interesting,"  
"What do you mean?" his younger counterpart asked, a bit curious.  
AngelRanma reached a hand and placed it on Ranma's shoulder. A second later, the two of them started glowing, AngelRanma's aura much brighter.  
"What are you doing?" Akane asked.  
"This is something I learned a while ago," he replied calmly, "You can use your ki to generate a protective barrier around ya. It helps cushion the blows much better,"  
"I can do that," Ranma commented.  
AngelRanma smiled, "All right, fine. Take a minute to gather up some ki,"  
"All right. Gathering ki is child's play," Ranma said confidently.  
"My, what a big ego we've got here," AngelRanma smirked, "I can't believe I was as cocky as you when I was your age,"  
Akane giggled. That was funny. She found it amusing to see Ranma's older self bringing his younger self's cofidence a notch or two.  
"Ha ha, real funny," Ranma gave a wry smirk. After a moment, he closed his eyes and said, "I'll show you what I'm capable of,"  
Ranma took a deep breath and started gathering his ki. Within moments, he could feel his body starting to grow hotter and hotter. It was the same sensation he would feel just moments before releasing a Mouko Takabisha.  
Akane watched this, eyes wide open. She had never seen this side of Ranma before. She had never even knew he was capable of gathering ki out of thin air, let alone to be able to do it at will. She could see this blue aura forming around Ranma, just like the blue one that had surrounded both him and AngelRanma a second ago.  
"Not bad," AngelRanma nodded in appreciation. He was definitely impressed. He didn't bother to let Ranma know that most of the ki growing around him seemed to diffuse from the bluish aura surrounding his older self.  
After a short moment, Ranma opened his eyes. His heart was racing. There was so much energy within him. He was glowing blue.  
"C'mon, keep on gathring more," AngelRanma said, "You're only a quarter way there,"  
Ranma's eyes widened quite a bit, "W-what? I-I can't! I feel like I'm about to explode as it is!"  
AngelRanma let out a breath in mock exasperation, "Fine, then I'll help you,"  
He closed his own eyes. Within moments, this massive blue aura formed around him. The aura dwarfed Ranma's own by extreme amounts. It continued to grow and grow, the dojo becoming blue from the glowing, flickering. After about ten seconds, Akane took a tentative step back. Her heart was racing also. She could feel the ki seemingly enveloping her. She could see streams of blue flowing in from the open windows and door, some flowing through her fingertips as she reached out to touch it as it diffused into AngelRanma's body. "Oh my god!" Ranma and Akane said in unison as the aura surrounding AngelRanma started glowing yellow.  
"You're seeing a whole new level of ki absorption," AngelRanma said, eyes still closed.  
"Jeez," Ranma said. He felt extremely excited. The thought of him becoming as powerful as AngelRanma made his heart beat yet even faster.  
Glowing white now, AngelRanma opened his eyes and reached a hand out and placed it on Ranma's shoulder. In an instant, the white aura surrounding AngelRanma seemed to seep into Ranma.  
Ranma stood extremely still, "W-w-what's h-happening to me?" He was scared to move, as if he were a walking bomb and a single movement would cause him to exlode with nuclear devestation.  
AngelRanma, now glowing blue, smiled as he said, "I simply let ya borrow some of my own,"  
"T-this feeling is in-incredible!" Ranma stammered, "I feel like-"  
"You're gonna explode?" AngelRanma smiled, "That's how you're supposed to feel right now. Right now, considering how much ki is inside of you, if you let loose a ki blast, you can kiss half this town goodbye,"  
"W-what?" Akane gasped.  
"Don't worry," AngelRanma said, "We'll just use the ki for protective purposes. Just don't shoot the damn ki and you'll be fine,"  
AngelRanma got into his battle stance, "All right, now let's get started,"  
"W-what?" Ranma said.  
AngelRanma charged forward and crouched in front of his younger self, and then executing an uppercut right into Ranma's chin, sending him hurtling up and into the dojo ceiling where he bounced off and came falling back down. Before Ranma could landed on the dojo floor face first, an open hand palm shot out and hit him on the side of his face, causing him to go twisting in the air and landing on the dojo floor hard. The open hand strike AngelRanma had used had enough blow Ranma's brains out from the other side of his skull.  
"W-what are you doing?" Akane shouted when he noticed Ranma lying in a crumpled mess off on one side of the dojo.  
"Don't worry, he's fine," AngelRanma said, smiling.  
Akane knelt down next to Ranma and took hold of his hand, "Ranma, are you okay?"  
Ranma lay on his back, his eyes closed, still for several moments. When his eyes opened, he quickly flipped up to his feet, this massive grin on his face, "Holy smoke! What the hell just happened? If felt like you didn't even touch me!"  
"Exactly," AngelRanma nodded, "The ki's protecting ya. You'll be able to shrug off the most powerful attacks if you keep ki surrounding ya,"  
Ranma smirked, "I never knew it could be used this extensively. Thanks,"  
"Now that you learned one of the best uses of ki," the older Ranma said, "Let's see if you can do something useful with it. C'mon, let's see whatcha got,"  
"Here we go!" Ranma charged right past a shocked Akane and at his older self, arm cocked back for a wicked punch. However, just a mere foot from AngelRanma, Ranma feigned the straight punch and weaved toward the right, ducking low toward the ground before coming back up with a right hook right at AngelRanma's head.  
AngelRanma, expecting to counterattack the initial punch, was caught off guard when Ranma feigned the punch and executed a perfect right hook toward his head. However, due to his reflexes, AngelRanma easily ducked it and counterattacked with his own right punch, his fist landing perfectly square on Ranma's face, sending him flying backwards several meters, coming to a sliding halt on the other side of the dojo.  
"That was good," AngelRanma smirked, "But not good enough,"  
Although he should be angry at having been so easily countered, Ranma couldn't help but feel exhilarated. Although the odds were impossible, he truly felt he had a chance of at least hitting AngelRanma once. Also, the taunting seemed to feel more like a jibe toward him instead of an insult.  
Ranma got to his feet. Although already having sustained blows that would had otherwise killed him, he remained unscathed. Only his clothes were rumpled. He dusted his clothes and got into his battle stance.  
AngelRanma gestured Ranma to initiate the next attack.  
Ranma charged at AngelRanma, moving at speeds unknown to himself until now, executing a perfect side kick toward AngelRanma's stomach, only to have it intercepted.  
"Bad move," AngelRanma chuckled, holding Ranma's foot between his hands. He then twisted it counterclockwise. Since there was nothing he could do due to the fact that his leg was twisted in a direction, Ranma's whole body went twisting through the air as he landed on his side.  
Flipping back up to his feet, Ranma pressed on. He performed a lunging right punch, only to have it intercepted and then shoulder thrown to the floor, hard. However, the moment his back hit the floor, one of Ranma's leg lashed out toward AngelRanma's leg, missing the countersweep by mere inches.  
"Nice," AngelRanma commented, standing on one leg. The other leg was off the ground, lifted just moments before Ranma's foot would had swepted it out from under him.  
"Damn, you're fast," Ranma commented, getting to his feet. He wasn't one bit frustrated at this fact though, "Why dontcha attack me for a change? All you're doing is waiting for me to attack so you can either counter attack or execute a reversal,"  
AngelRanma chuckled, "God, you're real good. I'm surprised you caught on so quickly. We've always had a knack for noticing these things in a fight, huh?"  
Ranma nodded.  
"All right, I'll attack," AngelRanma took a battle stance. It was an unorthodox stance, one that Ranma had never seen before. His hands were right at his side, one foot in front of the other.  
Ranma took a defensive stance, expecting the attack, "C'mon,"  
From where Akane stood, AngelRanma seemed to disappear into thin air. A split second later, he reappeared and was coming to a sliding halt behind Ranma, his back toward him, in a low crouching position, his hands in front of him, as if he had attacked.  
Her gaze moved from where AngelRanma and onto Ranma. His arms where in front of him, one forearm covering his face and the other his chest. A split second later, she heard these invisible punches striking Ranma all over, his arms taking the brunt of the punishment.  
As if some unseen force had decided to have some fun, Ranma's body shook from the punches that had made it through, sending him twisting in place like a screw before he fell to the floor.  
"W-w-what the heck was t-that?" Ranma's stared up at the ceiling. All he remembered was seeing AngelRanma in front on him. A split second later, AngelRanma seemed to disappear. Only when he saw a brief image of AngelRanma charging him did Ranma manage to raise his arms in front of him, scared that AngelRanma had decided to shoulder ram him. However, to his surprised, AngelRanma seemed to disappear right though him, as if he were a ghost. A moment afterward, Ranma felt these invisible fists come crashing into his arms and chest and stomach.  
AngelRanma walked up to him and looked down, a smile on his face, "Just one of my attacks. Ya still ready for more?"  
Flipping to his feet, invigorated, Ranma shouted gleefully, "Hell yeah! That was awesome! Let's see what else you can do!"  
"I hafta admit," AngelRanma said, "You're the first person ever to actually manage to see the attack, let alone react in time to raise you arms up. It's just too bad, I can easily punch around your arms,"  
"Let's see more!"  
Shrugging his shoulders, "All right. If you insist,"  
He quickly dashed up to Ranma, staying low to the ground. With lightning speed beyond Ranma's reflexes, AngelRanma stood up and did a right hook, his fist landing true, following it with a backfist with the same hand. The power behind the first attack sent Ranma flying bodily toward the side, only to have it stopped by the backfist and sent in the other direction. As Ranma was sent flying through the air, AngelRanma dashed forward and grabbed one of Ranma's feet, pulling him back toward him, "Where do you think you're going,"  
Pulling Ranma back with one arm, AngelRanma used his free arm and sent an elbow downward right into Ranma's chest, sending him right down into the floor where he actually bounced back into the air.  
Grinning, AngelRanma executed a devestating ax kick right into Ranma's chest before he had a chance to bounce that high, sending him crashing down into the dojo floor where he became embedded in it. "The floor!" Akane shouted, "Look what you did to the floor!"  
"Don't worry about it," AngelRanma said patiently, turning to face Akane, "I'll cover it. I brought more than enough money. Heck, I'll buy a new dojo if need be,"  
Akane said nothing. How was she to argue that?  
"Still," was all she managed to say after a moment.  
AngelRanma said, "Don't worry about it,"  
At that moment, AngelRanma received a devestating blow to the back of his head, the force of the attack sending him flying bodily forward and coming to a sliding halt several meters from where he stood. Quickly getting to his feet, he smirked when he saw Ranma standing where he had been a second ago, one of Ranma's arm still held forward from the punch he had executed.  
Rubbing the back of his head, "That was a nice punch. You and I both know that our back is the best and only way to take us out of action,"  
Ranma seemed to be in a state of shock from realizing he had actually managed to land that blow. However, he had to resort to hitting a person when his back had been turned to do so.  
AngelRanma waved a hand, "Yo, no need to blank out there, man. You only landed one attack,"  
"Yeah, but I landed it. I'm just surprised that I managed to get a hit in," Ranma said, his gaze moving from his fist and onto AngelRanma.  
Smiling, AngelRanma got back into his defensive stance, "Let's see if you can hit me again,"  
"You're on!"  
The moment Ranma said that, AngelRanma dashed forward landed an open hand strike right on Ranma's sturnum, sending him flying backwards to the other end of the dojo. "Hee hee, ain't this fun? We're beating the hell outta each other and we're not even getting hurt," AngelRanma commented as he proceeded to kick at Ranma's ribs as Ranma tried to get to his feet.  
"It seems more like a one way beat down," Ranma commented as he continued to get pummelled.

Ranma was angry, with himself. He felt like he had a better chance fighting Saffron and Herb and Taro at once. But there was one thing he was happy about after losing to AngelRanma. It was the thought that he would eventually become every bit as formidable as the opponent he had lost to.  
He and Akane and AngelRanma and Rei were in the dojo, sitting in the middle of the room. They were talking, awaiting Genma and Soun to get home. Nabiki and Kasumi went about their business in the house.  
"Actually, I think what I'm best at is ki-blast," AngelRanma grinned confidently, arrogantly.  
"You mean the Mouko Takabisha?" Ranma asked, a bit curious. "What about it?"  
"Um, well, basically, it's gotten so strong that it can easily take out buildings," AngelRanma said, "And that's just the weak ones. The stronger ones to much much more,"  
"How much more?" Ranma asked, very curious. He wanted to learn a super powerful ki-blast. He wanted to really shock Ryoga the next time he showed up around here. Not that he needed a new ki-blast to beging with.  
"Well, there's the seppukku version of it," he answered, "It's about as powerful as they come. Picture a nuclear bomb without the radiation. That's basically its power,"  
Ranma and Akane were very silent. They couldn't believe how powerful the blast had the potential of becoming.  
"It's only supposed to be used once. One guess on why it's called seppukku,"  
Shampoo appeared into the house through the back porch opening, while everyone was busy having dinner.  
AngelRanma's eye lit up, "Shampoo! You're here,"  
He got up from his plate of curry and walked over to Shampoo and hugged her. Shampoo, at the time, didn't notice the fact that there were two Ranmas sitting around the table. When she found herself being held in Ranma's arms, she felt like she was in heaven. "My, this is interesting," Nabiki commented. "Akane, aren't you going to do something?"  
Shampoo quickly hugged him back, "Aiya, Shampoo so happy,"  
AngelRanma's face was caved in by Akane's fist. When Akane pulled her hand away, she looked a bit embarrassed. It had been a reflex action. "What'd ya do that for?" Ranma asked Akane. He wondered if AngelRanma was all right. That punch looked like it must have really hurt. AngelRanma, glared at Akane for a moment as he released his embrace of Shampoo. After Akane faltered under his gaze, he turned toward Rei, "Rei, this is Shampoo. She's the one that owns that chinese restaurant, the Nekehanten, that I mentioned to you,"  
Shampoo turned toward the person her future husband was talking to. She glared at Rei, "Who are you?"  
"I am Rei Ayanami," she replied.  
Shampoo glared at her with hostile intent. After a moment, she turned her gaze toward the violent tomboy that struck her beloved fiancee. She froze when she caught sight of another Ranma standing right next to Akane.  
"W-what going on here?" Shampoo asked. She looked at Ranma, then at the Ranma she was holding, and then back at Ranma. All she knew was that something wasn't right here.  
"It's a long story," AngelRanma said softly.  
"So you from future?" Shampoo asked. She had heard AngelRanma's entire story.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yep,"  
Shampoo was very silent for a moment. After a while, she shrugged her shoulders and glomped onto AngelRanma.  
"What the?" he gasped, shocked.  
"Shampoo so happy, now there two Ranma Shampoo can marry. Two is better than one," she said.  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me," he muttered. He was about to struggled free but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he hugged her back, "Well, it's nice to see you after all these years,"  
Akane planted her fist in AngelRanma's face.  
Ranma said, "Jeez, why'd you do that yet again?"  
Akane blushed and said nothing.  
"Hey, quit hitting me," AngelRanma said, looking at Akane. He looked down at the still glomping Shampoo, "Um, you can let go of me now,"  
Shampoo let go.  
AngelRanma looked at Akane again, "Quit hitting me. I ain't the same Ranma you know. I'm different,"  
Akane said nothing. She seemed to pay a keen attention toward the floor.  
AngelRanam quickly came up with something, "Um, besides, I have a fiancee, and it ain't the Akane in my future,"  
"You do?" everyone seemed to say in unison. Kasumi seemed to be the only one not surprised by this.  
AngelRanma smiled and placed an arm around Rei's shoulder, "It's Rei," That should get 'em off my back, he thought.  
Rei blushed. She was his fiancee? She didn't know that. Was that what Ranma meant back there, in the restaurant, that he didn't care if people thought they were fiancees? Her heart started racing. Was this how if felt to be someone's fiancee?  
Nabiki wa the first to compose herself. She smiled inwardly. AngelRanma was lying. She knew it.  
"All right, if she's your fiancee, then kiss her," Nabiki smirked.  
"Nabiki!" Akane nearly shouted at her. She found herself glaring at her sister, angry at her for saying something like that. AngelRanma faltered for a moment. He had forgotten about how in control Nabiki was. She was the real brains of this household.  
He immediately composed himself and said, "All right,"  
Nabiki's eyes widened.  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, who was just staring at him, not knowing what to do. She remember once asking Ranma if it was all right that they kiss, because she had been curious, but he had simply offered her a hug instead. Now, he was going to kiss her. What was she to do? She did what she remembered having seen on television before. She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss.  
AngelRanma's heart was racing rapidly as he leaned forward toward Rei. Oh god, I really have to go through with this, he thought. I mean, I've been around for about eighty year and she's only fifteen. He looked at Rei as she waited for him to kiss her. Damn, I never truly realized this, but she's really cute, damn cute. But I must be some perverted old man to kiss a young girl like her, I am, around eighty afterall.  
He smiled. Actually, he saw nothing wrong in kissing Rei. He would be honored to be able to kiss a sweet girl such as Rei. He was a lucky man.  
Everyone seemed to notice AngelRanma's warm smile. They all suddenly realized that he was for real, especially Akane and Shampoo.  
He leaned forward to kiss her, but Nabiki spoke up, "Um, all right. I...we believe you," This had been one of rare moments she had actually been shocked. "You two don't need to kiss," Akane quickly said.  
"Yeah, Shampoo hit Ranma if Ranma kiss girl,"  
AngelRanma seemed to actually get a bit angry, "Jeez, what's wrong with you people? You want me to kiss her or not?"  
"I do," Rei said softly, so softly that only she could hear. She had always liked Ranma. He had been very kind to her. She knew she had feeling for him, but wasn't really too sure how far those feelings went. It was best to find out first hand.  
"I will not have you, or any Ranma for that matter, kissing anyone but my daughter, Akane," Soun spoke up.  
"Is that a threat?" AngelRanma asked, his voice a bit loud. He didn't like threats.  
Soun started to cry. "Y-you yelled at me,"  
Oh, damn, I forgot about that, AngelRanma thought. Tendo-san is very high strung. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean that,"  
"So that means you will only kiss my daughter, Akane?" Soun asked, happy again.  
"Dad!" Akane said.  
"Ranma, my boy," Genma said to AngelRanma, "Even though you are a different Ranma, you are still my son. You will obey your father and do as you are told. I will not allow you to kiss anyone but your true fiancee, Akane,"  
"Saotome-san!" Akane shouted.  
"Oh brother," Ranma muttered. He looked at AngelRanma and smirked a bit.  
AngelRanma face faulted. He had forgotten how wacky this house was. "What a haul! What a haul!" Happousei, carrying a bag full of bras and panties, shouted happily as he came barreling into the dining area through the open back porch door. He landed on the back of AngelRanma's head, causing his face to become planted in the delicious curry that Kasumi made that he hadn't finished because Shampoo had showed up.  
Happouse, not even aware that he was standing on AngelRanma's head, looked at Ranma, "Ranma! You'll pay for what you did to me earlier today!"  
"Wrong Ranma," Ranma smirked.  
"Eh?"  
"Yeah, wrong Ranma," AngelRanma smirked, still calm, pulling his head up from the plate, curry on his face. He began to slowly wipe the curry from his face.  
Happousei looked down at his feet and realized he was standing on something. He wa standing on someone's head. The top of the head looked very familiar. It looked like Ranma's head. But that can't be because Ranma was standing in front of him.  
"Get off my head," AngelRanma said, restraining himself. Happousei hopped off AngelRanma's head and onto the dining table, a foot stepping into the plate of delicious curry AngelRanma had been enjoying before his head had been slammed into face first. He turned around and looked up at the man and his eyes widened.  
"Ranma?" Happousei asked, "How can that be? You're over there." "But I'm also here," AngelRanma said, almost sneering at the old man.  
Happousei then suddenly realized something, "Oh my god! I just realized something!"  
"And what might that be?" AngelRanma asked.  
"There's two Ranmas!" Happousei said, eyes wide, "That means there are now TWO Ranmas I can splash with cold water! How sweet!"  
He picked up a close glass of water and slaplshed AngelRanma with it.  
AngelRanma glared at Hapousei, "You wanna die or something?" He was still very composed, but it was obvious that he was using all his will power to keep in control.  
Happousei didn't hear AngelRanma's words for he had caught sight of a very cute blue haired girl and was running toward the end of the table to lunge right toward her chest, "Come to papa!"  
"You fucking asshole!" AngelRanma shouted as he realized Happousei was about to grab onto Rei's chest. With lightning speed, he brought a devestating elbow right down on the the martial arts master before he knew what hit him, before Ranma even had a chance to react to what the old lech was about to do. Happousei was hit with such force that the table he was standing on gave way under him as he was sent right into the floorboards below it, becoming embedded in it, unconsious.  
"Oh my god," Ranma muttered, looking down at the destruction AngelRanma had done with a single attack. Happousei looked like he would be out for at least a week.  
"He has no right trying to grab Rei like that," AngelRanma said protectively, "Nor anyone for that matter,"  
Akane looked at AngelRanma. At that moment, she realized that there was something that made AngelRanma and Ranma similar. They both cared for others and are willing to defend them.  
He looked down at the carnage and took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about the table. I'll pay for it,"  
He wiped his face of the curry and reached into his pocket where he took out a wad of cash, which made Nabiki's eyes wide at the sight of just how many bills AngelRanma was carrying.  
AngelRanma was already back to his usual self. Even though Happousei was lying unconsious right in front of him, he acted like nothing had happen. He simply smirked at Nabiki.

AngelRanma walked into the Nekohanten. Rei and Shampoo were by his side. "Welcome back," Cologne said as she emerged from the kitchen. When she spotted AngelRanma, she seemed pleasantly surprised, "Why, Ranma, what brings you here?" AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "No real reason. I just wanted to show Rei here that the Nekohanten does indeed make the best ramen around,"  
Cologne looked at Shampoo. She noticed the young amazon girl was acting a bit strange. And who was that young girl witht he blue hair standing next to Ranma, Cologne wondered. "And who might this be? A friend?" she asked, gesturing toward Rei.  
"I am Rei Ayanami," she answered softly.  
Her emotions are well concealed, Cologne noticed. AngelRanma smirked, "Hey, guess what, remember...a while back," That's right, it would only happened about a year ago on this timeline, he thought, "that comment you had made to me shortly after we first me?"  
"Which comment?" Cologne asked, curious, "I had made many comments to you,"  
"You said I was about a hundred years from cathing you," he replied, still smriking, "right before you struck me with that...what was it called, oh, that Cat's Tongue pressure point,"  
"Yes, I remember,"  
"I think you're now a hundred years from cathing me," he smirked confidently, arrogantly.  
"We'll see," she said cooly.  
There was an awkward silence as the two assessed each other.  
"Um, have a seat, Ranma, Shampoo be right with you. Oh, and Rei can sit too," Shampoo said, the last sentence a bit reluctant.  
AngelRanma smiled at Cologne, "Oh yeah, I have something else I want to say,"  
"Oh?" she asked, "And would would that be, child?"  
"It's good to see you,"

"If you are who you say you are, then you will have mastered all of the techniques I have taught you," Cologne said. She had been told AngelRanma's story. Rei was busy trying out a bowl of ramen. It was written on her face that she did find it delicious. She couldn't finish it all because she had eaten shortly ago at the Tendo's.  
AngelRanma said, "Yeah, I pretty much mastered 'em all. I can also use the same techniques as Ryoga, like his Bakusai Tenketsu. With the techniques you showed me, I think I've mastered it so much that not even you have ever seen it,"  
"My my, aren't we a bit confident?" Cologne commented, an eye brow raising. There was something about the way he said it that made her actually believe his words.  
AngelRanma changed the subject, "Hey, is Mousse around?"  
"He's on a delivery," Cologne answered. AngelRanma reached into his pocket and pulled out two flasks, "Here's the cure to Shampoo and Mousse's curse,  
Cologne and Shampoo looked at the flasks, very suprised.  
AngelRanma reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash and placed it on the table. There was probably enough money in that wad to buy a restaurant like the Nekohanten, "Here's some money for the bowl of ramen,"  
"Aiya, that so much money," Shampoo commented.  
"Money pretty much means absolutely nothing to me. But, there's only one thing that matters less to me than money," AngelRanma commented.  
"And what might that be?" Cologne asked.  
"Time,"

AngelRanma and Rei were walking home together. It was somewhere around eleven at night.  
"Hm, we'll visit Ucchan's tomorrow," AngelRanma said, "She should be closed and would probably be sleeping by now. Anyway, she'll be in for a surprise, just like everyone else," He turned toward Rei, "So, didja like the ramen?"  
"Yes, it was delicious," she replied softly.  
"That's good to hear," he said with a warm smile. He looked up at the sign, "Hm, a motel. You wanna sleep in a motel or would you want to trek back to the Tendo's and sleep there?"  
"It doesn't bother me," came the reply.  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "All right, we'll sleep in this motel. Besides, Soun..."  
"The guy with the mustache who own's the house. Akane's father," Rei commented.  
"Yes," he said, "Him. We never really got around to asking him if we could stay. I guess it's best we sleep in this hotel. I'll call the house from here and lettem know where we are so they don't get worried and all,"  
"Okay,"  
"Only one vacancy?" AngelRanma asked, smirking a bit, "How come I'm not surprised? I always end up in these kinda situations,"  
"Sorry, the rest are all taken," the man behind the counter said.  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, "Well, Rei, what do ya wanna do? We can share the same room or we can go someplace else that have two rooms vacant,"  
Rei yawned, a bit tired, but said, "It doesn't bother me,"  
AngelRanma, having seen Rei yawn, said, "You just answered my question," He turned toward the man and said, "All right, we'll take that room for the night," He placed down a wad of bills and said, "How much for the room?"  
"Um, no where near as much as how much you put down," the man said, his eyes a bit wide.  
AngelRanam shrugged his shoulder and said, "All right. That should be enough for over a week. Keep the change," "Um, t-thank you v-very much," the man said, studdering because he was so shocked, "The room's just up those stairs. First door on your right,"  
AngelRanma took the key from the man and turned toward Rei, who was slowly starting to doze off as she stood there. He walked up to Rei and picked her up in his arms and proceeded to walk up the stairs. She didn't protest one bit.  
Inside the room, it was cosy and very atmospheric of love. It was obvious this was where people would have a one-night stand. It didn't bother AngelRanma one bit. He wasn't that kind of person. He was grateful that it wouldn't bother Rei either. He was thinking about something else that needed attention.  
AngelRanma suddently realized something.  
"I don't remember the Tendo's home phone number,"  
Rei woke up on a king sized bed, alone. It was around seven in the morning.  
She sat upright and looked around, trying to discern her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. It took her a moment to realize that she was at a motel.  
"Where's Ranma?" she asked herself. She looked over at the bathroom. Perhaps she should take a shower. She looked down and noticed that she was in bra and panties. Her clothes were neatly folded on the chair next to the bed.  
She got up out of bed and proceeded toward the shower, only to trip over something that was on the floor and fall down on top of it. It was Ranma. Luckily, he had awoken when her foot tripped over one of his legs and managed to react in time and catch her. "You okay?" he asked, sleepily.  
Rei blushed, "I'm fine," She got back up to her feet, wondering why she was blushing so much. She headed to the bathroom where she took a shower, a shower that was a bit cooler than the hot one she usually took. She couldn't tolerate a cold shower though.  
AngelRanma was doing push-ups, his legs propped up on the bed so more of his weight was distributed evenly, when Rei emerged from the bathroom, in her bra and panties. She walked over to the chair and picked up her clothes and proceeded to get dressed.  
"No need to get used to that outfit," AngelRanma said, "We'll go shopping today, if that's okay with you,"  
"I don't mind," she said. She was a bit preoccupied. She couldn't really remember what had happened last night because she was so tired. Perhaps having eaten so much and being full was what made her so sleepy. All she remember was being picked up in Ranma's arms as he carried her up a pair of stair before falling asleep.  
AngelRanma headed toward the bathroom to take his shower now, leaving Rei alone to ponder her thoughts.  
"Did I do last night what fiancees were supposed to do?"

Ryoga spotted his archenemy emerge from a motel in the morning...with a girl!  
"Ranma, you cad! How dare you sleep with another-" he shouted, charging at Ranma.  
"What I do is none of yer business," AngelRanma teased. "He realized that the Ryoga of his time was very similar to this one. One thing was certain, that he hadn't changed much since he was young. "Go away of I'm gonna splash you with water and have some bacon with my breakfast,"  
Rei looked at AngelRanma curiously. She knew AngelRanma liked to taunt Ryoga for some reason, but she didn't really understand the meaning of it, even though it seemed to infuriate Ryoga.  
"Hello, Ryoga," Rei said. It seems she forgot that this Ryoga doesn't know her...yet. Or ever, if the Nerima Massacre was prevented.  
"H-how do you k-know my name?" Ryoga asked, shocked. He didn't recognize the young girl standing next to that cad, Ranma.  
"That's the wrong Ryoga," AngelRanma said to Rei, "Even though I hate to admit it, this one's pales in camparison to the one you know. With this one, he's weak, and slow, and even more stupid,"  
"What did you say?" Ryoga shouted, burnign with rage. "Die, Ranma!"  
AngelRanma produced a flask from his pocket and shoved in Ryoga's face bofore he had a chance to attack, "Here, this is for you,"  
Ryoga stopped his charge and looked at he flask, "What is it?"  
"It's the cure to your curse," came the reply, "I already used it on myself. This is for you,"  
"You're lying," Ryoga said, skeptic.  
Annoyed, AngelRanma opened the stopper to the flask, splashed Ryoga with the water inside of it. Ryoga brought his hands in frotn of him and cried out as if in pain, not wanting that girl next to AngelRanma to know of his most wretched and horrible curse.  
After a moment, Ryoga realized something. Looking down, he was soaking wet yet still in his male form, his true form. "I-I'm cured!"  
AngelRanma grinned. He reached one arm forward and grabbed Ryoga by the shirt collar and hurled him bodily over a fence and into the in-  
ground swimming pool located by the side of the motel he and Rei came out of. Ryoga resurfaced, still in his true form.  
AngelRanma grinned.  
"Well, that proves it, you're cured,"  
"Where have you been?" Akane asked. She had been worried sick about AngelRanma when he and Rei hadn't come back the other night. It was now around 7:30am, shortly before Ranma and Akane and Nabiki were going to leave for school. "What are you my mother?" AngelRanma snapped, which startled Akane. When he noticed he might have hurt her feelings, he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn'tve said it like that. It's just that I'm used to doing things my way and not really needing to tell anyone about it,"  
"Um, it's all right," she said. But she wasn't. "Well, after we went down to the Nekohanten," he began, "We decided we would sleep at a motel together. Afterall, we weren't too sure wether or not your dad wanted us to stay,"  
"He wouldn'tve minded," Akane said. She turned toward Soun, "Right, dad? You wouldn'tve minded, right?"  
"No, not at all," Soun replied, glancing up from his newspaper.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it doesn't realy matter now. We paid for over a week's stay at a nearby motel. We'll use that until we leave. It's no big deal,"  
Akane said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Although AngelRanma was his own person, she felt a bit sad when he showed his free will to do whatever he wanted.  
"How come you didn't call?" Akane asked.  
"I forgot your telephone number," he said matter-of-factly. When he noticed Ranma was about to say something, he added, "Hey, it's been, what, fifty years for me since I had lived in this house. I doubt even you would remember your phone number if you've been away that long,"  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders. I guess that answers my question, he thought to himself.  
"Um, so, what do you plan on doing today?" Kasumi asked politely.  
"Well, I wanna pay Ucchan a visit," AngleRanma said, "and just say hi. After that, Rei and I will goto the mall and go shopping for some clothes since we still have six more days left. After that, we'll find something to pass the time, like see a movie. Of course, seeing a movie for me is like watching an oldies channel," He chuckled a bit.  
"That's nice," Kasumi said sweetly.  
After a few moments, AngelRanma spoke up again.  
"Hey, I saw Ryoga earlier," AngelRanma said, "He thought I was you...and boy, he's angry at me. Ya better watch out,"  
"Ah, I'm not going to worry about it," Ranma said confidently, "I've beaten him before, I can beat him again,"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, in case you're wondering, Ryoga is my equal over in my timeline. He's about ten times stronger than me, literally. Of course, I happen to be faster, but it's right down the center with the two of us. Ha ha, wait until he starts using variations of the Bakusai Tenketsu, you're gonna have a ball trying to best him for a long long time,  
Ranma asked, "Variations?"  
"Yeah, like your variations of the Hiryu Shoten Ha," AngelRanma answered, "He'll be able to do really wicked techniques, like cause the ground to explode from below you, without having to strike that area,"  
Ranma was silent.  
AngelRanma wasn't. He was chuckling.  
AngelRanma and Rei entered Ucchan's just as Ukyo was on her way out and to school.  
"R-Ranma," she said, pleasantly surprised, "What brings you here this early in the morning?"  
He said nothing for several moments, simply staring at her, taking in Ukyo's appearance. He hadn't seen her in so long and had really missed her. "Um, how're you doing, Ucchan?"  
"Well, I'm on my way to school," she answered, "You came here to walk with me?" She sounded hopeful. Ranma almost always walked with Akane to school, and she disliked that.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Sure,"  
Ukyo finally noticed the young girl by AngelRanma's side, "Um, who's this?"  
"I'm Rei Ayanami," Rei said softly.  
"I'm Ukyo Kuoji, it's nice to meetcha," she said politely, bowing. AngelRanma smiled warmly. He always liked Ukyo's kindness. That was one of the things he missed most.  
"Is something wrong?" Ukyo asked. She noticed Ranma was acting a bit strange this morning. AngelRanma took a deep breath,  
"It's a long story,"  
AngelRanma, Ukyo, and Rei arrived at the school just in time to be greeted by Kuno.  
"So, the evil Ranma Satome has come to challege the Blue Thunder of Furikan High once again," Kuno said, his bokken in front of him. He was in their path.  
"Again?" AngelRanma said, "Oh, my real self must be in school all ready," He looked up at a certain third story window and caught sight of Ranma smirking at him from his classroom. He saw him mouth the words, 'Have fun,'  
AngelRanma turned toward Ukyo, "Ukyo, you should go on. Class is gonna start any moment now,"  
Ukyo nodded, "All right," She hesitated for a moment, wondering what she should do. After a moment, she hugged AngelRanma and said, "Well, I'll see you later, Ranma-honey. You may not be the same Ranma I know, but you're still Ranma,"  
AngelRanma smiled. When Ukyo headed on into the school, he turned toward Rei and smiled. Rei was already standing a short distance away, under the courtyard tree.  
"You vile sorceror," Kuno commented, raising his bokken. He had noticed the girl that had been by AngelRanma's side a moment ago, "You dare snare yet another sweet and innocent girl through your evil sorcery? I shall not stand for that!"  
"Blah blah!" AngelRanma chuckled, truly enjoying this. This was so fun for him, reliving his childhood, "I'm really shittin' in my pants at your prowess,"  
Kuno laughed, "That you are indeed," He held his bokken forward in a threatening manner and said, "What have you done with my pigtailed goddess?"  
AngelRanma chuckled and said, "I killed her. You'll never ever see her again," He remembered that Ranma was no cured, thus, no more female side, ever.  
"You lie!" Kuno shouted, slashing at AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma smirked as he caught the incoming blade with his index and middle finger. With a simple flick of the wrist, he snapped the blade of the bokken right off its handle. He figured it would be more fun to see the expression on Kuno's face than to actually fight him. Besides, he knew Kuno's weakness. He relied on his weapons.  
"Oops, I broke your stick," AngelRanma said.  
Kuno looked down at his bokken handle that was sans a wodden blade. Although he was dense, he was smart enough to realize that he was at a serious disadvantage. He said, "I shall be back," before turning around and running away.  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Happousei said gleefully, running around the corner of the school, a mod of angry schoolgirls right behind him, a bag of bras and panties slung over his shoulder.  
"Man, that guy sure takes a beating and keeping on going," AngelRanma commented. Seeing Happousei's approach, he smirked and threw the wooden blade he broke from Kuno's bokken right at Happousei's bag. The blade sliced right through it and the contents within the bag quickly fell out and onto the ground. Happousei, seeing this, stopped his running to pick up the bras and panties, only to be pummelled by that girls that had finally caught up.  
"That was easy,"

AngelRanma and Rei were both walking around in the mall, looking for some clothes to buy. They both in the women's section of the clothing department. Since the store was so large, AngelRanma didn't want Rei getting lost and losing her way.  
AngelRanma picked up a random package and looked at it, "What the hell are these?"  
Rei looked at the package, "Panties,"  
He dropped the package. "Oh,"  
Rei was enjoying her lunch with AngelRanma. They were in the food court of the mall. Having spent most of the morning buying clothes, AngelRanma figured it was the best to stop and eat. Rei didn't protest. Heck, she didn't say anything.  
"So, what would you like to do after this? Anything in particular you're interested in? How about going to the movies?" he asked, smiling.  
"And it doesn't matter," Rei said softly.  
"Cool," he said with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught several girls gazing in their direction, talking among themselves. "Hey, Rei, I think they think we're a couple,"  
Rei blushed a bit, "They do?"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, "I guess so,"  
"Aren't we?" she asked.  
He looked at her a bit confused. After a moment he said, "Well, I guess we are. I mean, everyone thinks we're fiancees. I see nothing wrong in playing the part...that is, if you don't mind,"  
"I don't mind," she replied.  
"Well then, it's settled, we're fiancees," he said, his mouth still full, "It'd be kinda cool. I mean, the last time I had a fiancee was when I was as young as Ranma's age, and that was a long long time ago. It kinda brings back memories,"  
"S-so we are now fiancees?"  
"Sure, why not," he said. He smiled, "And guess what?"  
"What?"  
"You're the first fiancee that hadn't been forced upon me. I like that,"  
AngelRanma and Rei saw a movie together. It was a romantic comedy. Although it was hardly noticeable, Rei had found herself giggling a few times as she watched. However, she didn't laugh nearly as much as AngelRanma did. It seems that AngelRanma had quite a sense of humor and was able to thoroughly enjoy the movie, even though it would be considered ancient compared to his timeline. Rei enjoyed the company as she watched the movie.  
After the movie, as they stepped out of the movie theatre and into the cool afternoon. It didn't take a minute before AngelRanma found himself being glomped by a young girl with long black.  
"Ranma-sama," Kodachi said happily. She had been on her way toward his house to ask him out. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw her precious Ranma meeting her halfway, not wanting her to trek all the way to his house.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened, "Kodachi! I've missed you!" He picked her up and swung her around several times. After a moment, he placed her down, realizing that Rei was watching the whole thing. If they were supposed to be fiancees, he definitely not acting like one. "Um, sorry, Rei," AngelRanma said, "I kinda got carried away at the moment,"  
Rei smiled a bit. She kind of liked the attention AngelRanma was giving her. She could get used to it.  
Kodachi looked at the girl for the first time, having missed her before because she had been so focused on her precious Ranma just a second ago, "And who might you be?"  
"That's Rei Ayanami," AngelRanma said with a smirk, "She's my fiancee,"  
Rei blushed. AngelRanma was actually going through with it and playing the part. She had thought AngelRanma was just teasing her.  
"What?" Kodachi gasped, shocked, "Why on earth would someone as handsome and charming as you be with someone by the likes of her? I'm flabbergasted. Say it isn't true, darling,"  
AngelRanma's eyes creased. "Apologize to her,"  
Kodachi was a bit shocked by AngelRanma's sudden change. He was angry at her and it showed.  
"I may have not seen you in a long while, but that doesn't mean I'll idly stand by while you insult someone I care about," he said, dead serious.  
Rei was about to say something but stopped. She just stood there, silent, her heart beating rapidly. AngelRanma had obviously gotten angry even thought the insult had been intended toward her. It made her realize that AngelRanma was protective of her.  
"But-" Kodachi began, staring at AngelRanma.  
"No buts," he said, "Apologize to her,"  
"It's okay, Ranma. It doesn't bother me," Rei said softly.  
AngelRanma's visage softened. He took a deep breath and said, "All right," He looked at Kodachi, "I'll let that slide. But I just want you to know, I don't appreciate you insulting people I care for. You have no right saying something like that to someone you don't know," His visage hardened again, "You're damn lucky you didn't attack her,"  
Kodachi said nothing. She was in a state of shock. Was this her precious Ranma? He was scaring her.  
AngelRanma caught the fear in Kodachi's eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed down and said, "Kodachi, I'm sorry I got angry at you,"  
"You're so cruel!" Kodachi started crying before she turned around and started running down the street. She hadn't heard AngelRanma's apology. All she did was comment on how that girl didn't deserve someone as magnificent as him but he exploded and started yelling at her.  
"Wait!" AngelRanma said, about to run off after Kodachi, only to stop after a few steps. He turned toward a vending machine and let his frustration loose on it, sending a fist through it. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
"You must care about her," Rei commented.  
AngelRanma turned toward her and gazed at her for several moments before he said, "Well, kinda. It's just that I feel horrible having made her cry. It's just that I got angry at her for what she said about you. She had no right saying that,"  
"It doesn't bother me,"  
"But it does me,"

"I wonder where the other Ranma and Rei are?" Akane asked to no one in particular. She and her sisters and her father were gathered around the dining table, eating dinner. There seemed to be his awkward tension within the house ever since AngelRanma's arrival. Perhaps it was because AngelRanma had told them about this upcoming inevitable event that would lead to their deaths.  
"Does it really matter?" Nabiki asked. She wasn't paying all that much attention. She was busy thinking of a way to swindle AngelRanma out of all that money he had.  
"I was just asking," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey," AngelRanma said, entering the house through the back door. He leaned against the doorjamb.  
"Hello, Ranma, please, will you join us?" Kasumi asked him in a pleasant voice, smiling.  
AngelRanma shook his head, "No. Rei's at the motel and I told her I'll be back in a short while,"  
"You and Rei must be quite an item," Kasumi commented.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah. I like her," He smirked at Akane as he noticed her glaring at him, "What's wrong, Akane? Are you jealous? Do you wish you were in Rei's shoes?"  
Akane nearly choked on her food, "W-what?" She started to blush a deep shade of red.  
AngelRanma chuckled, "I'm just teasing. Anyway, I just came here to ask you what Kodachi's home address is. I kinda forgot it and don't remember where the house is,"  
"Why?" Ranma asked. He was smiling inwardly at Akane's reaction to AngelRanma's comment. It must have meant something if she had reacted like that and start blushing. "Well, I saw her earlier and screwed things up. I'm gonna goto her house to apologize," he replied.  
"Y-you're going to Kodachi's house?" Ranma studdered.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"I forbid you from going to see Kodachi," Soun said to AngelRanma.  
Genma spoke up, "Same here, boy. I forbid you from it, too,"  
AngelRanma looked at the two adults oddly. "Yeah right. Whatever you say,"

AngelRanma knocked on the Kuno mansion's front door at around nine that evening. He wanted to make this quick and to the point. He wanted to get back to the motel where Rei was so she wouldn't get worried.  
The door was immediately answered by the Kuno's butler.  
"Is Kodachi 'ere?" he asked. "Right this way," the bulter said, heading into the mansion. AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders and followed. Inside, he was led to the livingroom where he waited. Kodachi entered the room after a few minutes. It was obvious that she was still a bit upset over what had happened earlier that day. She gazed at AngelRanma cautiously.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Um, I came here to apologize," he said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier,"  
"You are?" Kodachi said, cheering up a bit. Her visage changed from sad to hopeful.  
"Yeah," he said. He realized it might've been better than he didn't say anything at all because Kodachi lunged toward him and glomped onto him.  
"I'm so happy! You do love me! You do love me!" she said.  
"Unhand my sister!" came Kuno's deep voice.  
"Does it look like I'm the one holdin' her?" AngelRanma muttered, angry. He was angry at himself for being so stupid for having come here. He should had just rented a movie and stayed in the motel with Rei.  
Kuno stepped up to AngelRanma as Kodachi released her embrace of him, his bokken in front of him.  
AngelRanma said, "What's yer problem?"  
"Morons!" AngelRanma muttered as he entered the motel room. Rei was in there waiting for him. However, she said nothing. She just acknowledged his presence by gazing up from her newly bought book and up at AngelRanma.  
"I went over to Kodachi's house to apologize and her brother gets on my case," AngelRanma said, "I would simply swat him away like a fly or somethin', but I could probably seriously hurt him if I did so. I break his bokken, but he's got millions of 'em in his room and proceed to grab one right after another everytime I break one,"  
"What did you do?" she asked, softly.  
"I left," he replied, "Man, I was so wrong. I shouldn't've felt all that sorry for her. I guess I forgot that she was psychotic and that her brother was dense. I guess giving them the benefit of a doubt proved quite wrong. Boy, do I feel like an idiot,"  
"You're not an idiot," she replied softly.  
AngelRanma smiled, "Why thank you. I appreciate it," The compliment warmed his heart. He walked over to the bed and laid down, his arms stretching outward from his body. "I'm gonna take a short nap," he said, "When you're tired, wake me up and I'll move down to the floor,"  
As he lay there, the bottom portion of his shirt was partially up and it exposed his firm stomach. Rei, who had been sitting in the seat next to the bed, had noticed.  
She had trouble reading her book that night.

AngelRanma awoke feeling something warm between his arms. It took him several moments to realize exactly what it had been. It was Rei and she was in his arms. She and he were in the bed, under the bed covers.  
His heart started racing. He slowly pulled himself out from under Rei and out from under the bed covers. He realized that Rei was only in her bra and panties while he his clothes.  
Shaking his head, hoping there was an explanation to all of this, he went over to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, a long one. As the hot water cascaded over his body, it seemed to revived him and bring him back from that sleepy stupor he had been in.  
When he emerged from the bathroom, he entered the bedroom and caught sight of Rei as she was rubbing her eyes, having awoken about five seconds ago.  
"G'morning," AngelRanma said.  
"Good morning, Ranma," Rei said, getting up out of the bed. She gulped and took a chance, to initiate a conversation for a change, "How did you sleep?"  
AngelRanma was silent for a moment. He was a bit surprised that Rei had actually chosen to converse with him. She was asking him a question for a change instead of having him doing all the questioning. He smiled and said, "I slept well. Heck, I don't even remember when you slipped into the bed with me. Um, speaking of which, how come you didn't bother to wake me up?"  
"Um, I didn't want to disturb you," she replied, "You were sleeping peacefully," When she had seen him sleeping, she had chosen to let him sleep rather than wake him. It also happened to be one of the few decisions she had decided on by herself.  
AngelRanma smiled, "That's very considerate of you. I appreciate it,"  
Perhaps she's finally opening up more, he thought warmly.

"Ah, five more days left," AngelRanma commented. He and Rei were at a restaurant, enjoying a nice breakfast together. AngelRanma had ordered one of his favorites, sausage, eggs, and ham. Rei had ordered some pancakes, AngelRanma having suggested it.  
"I notice you like sausage, eggs, and ham," Rei commented, initiating a conversation.  
AngelRanma smiled, "Yes, I do,"  
"Is that your favorite food?"  
"Yes," came his reply. He pushed his plate forward, "You want a try? I mean, I know you don't like meat, so you can give the eggs a try, if you'd like,"  
She looked at his eggs a bit curious. If AngelRanma liked it, perhaps she would. She also found it heartwarming that AngelRanma remembered that she disliked meat. She had mentioned that to him once a long long time ago, and he still remembered.  
"Um, no thank you," she finally said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes,"  
Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "All right. I won't press you to try it out if you're not interested. You can get eggs anywhere. Take your time," There was a patient tone in his voice. He was enjoying this conversation and wanted it to continue on. He said, "So, what didja think about that movie we saw the other day? Didja like it?"  
"Yes,"  
AngelRanma smiled a bit mischieveously, "From what I saw, you seemed to really like it. It's not that often I see you giggle, and you were definitely giggling during the movie," He decided to take a chance and added, "You should laugh more often. You have a cute laugh,"  
Rei blushed. She gazed at AngelRanma. She managed to crack a smile, "You're embarrassing me,"  
AngelRanma chuckled. After a short while, Rei started giggling.  
They enjoyed their breakfast together.  
"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" the police office asked, "You're supposed to be in school,"  
AngelRanma looked at the officer, "No we're not. And I ain't a kid,"  
The officer gave AngelRanma a preprimanding look, "Don't get smart with me. I've seen you before. You go to Furinkan High,"  
"No. I used to go there. You have the wrong person," AngelRanma replied. The officer glared at AngelRanma, "I'm not supid! Get back to class!"  
AngelRanma challenged the officer. He glared back at the officer.  
"Perhaps we should go," Rei commented.  
AngelRanma sighed, "Man, I know I look young, but that's too young. I can't believe he thinks I'm still in high school..." He turned toward Rei, "Fine, I see no harm in it," He turned toward the officer, "Fine, we'll go back. But, I'll have you know that you have the wrong people and that we don't go to school. I'm only going because she suggested it and that I don't want my younger self to get in trouble...not because you said so,"  
The officer gritted his teeth. The nerve of this kid, he thought. He considered hauling him to the police station just to scare him straight and away from skipping classes.  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, "All right, let's go to...s-school," He swore under his breath.  
"What did you say? Did I hear you swear?" the officer said. He wondered how horrible this boy's parents were to have never taught him not to use profanity.  
"I said 'shit'," AngelRanma said defiantly.

Ranma and Akane were suprised when they caught sight of AngelRanma and Rei being escorted to class by an officer. "Well well well, so...he's finally decided to come back to class," Hinako-sensei said. She looked up at the officer, "Thank you for bringing him back. He hasn't come to class the other day and will be punished,"  
"Y-you're a t-teacher?" the officer asked, shocked. He was looking at a little brown-haired girl clad in a yellow dress.  
"Yes,"  
"Um, okay. We'll I'm off," the officer said. As he left the room, he was shaking his head and muttered to himself, "Man, the stress must be getting to me,"  
After the officer left, Hinako-sensei gazed up at AngelRanma, "You better have a good explanation for not having come to class the other day and trying to skip class today,"  
"I dunno, perhaps it's because I ain't in yer class," AngelRanma replied wryly, "I mean, that's probably a good enough reason,"  
"Sit down," Hinako-sensei said, "You're interrupting class. I will deal with you later,"  
AngelRanma laughed, as if on the verge of hysteria, "Am I the only one sane here? There are two Ranmas."  
"Yes, but you're Ranma and right now, Ranma, wether it be you or the other one, will be in my class when I teach," she said sternly, "Please be seated,"  
"But I don't want to," AngelRanma almost whined.  
"You're being a delinquient," Hinako-sensei said, slowly running out of patience, "And you know what I do with delinquents..."  
AngelRanma's eyes lit up, "You're gonna absorb my battle aura? Cool! Go right ahead! I forgot how it felt like!"  
"Yo, Ranma, is your older self some kinda masochist?" Hiroshi asked Ranma.  
"I really hope not," he replied.  
"Absorb his energy!" several boys shouted out. They wanted to see Hinako-sensei in her adult form.  
"Yeah," AngelRanma goaded the teacher. "Please do,"  
"Because you want me to, as your punishment for attempting to skip class, I will not do that," Hinako-sensei said, proud of herself for having come up with such a plan.  
AngelRanma face faulted. He looked at Rei, who was quietly sitting in a seat. It seems she didn't mind being in a classroom one bit. Actually, there was a slight smile on her lips as she watched AngelRanma and the teacher conversing.  
AngelRanma sighed, "Fine, I'll go sit down now,"  
AngelRanma got up out of his seat and adjusted himself. The school day was finally over and he and Rei could finally go about with what was left of their day.  
"Do you have to do that?" Akane asked harshly.  
"Do what?" he asked, still adjusting himself. He felt suffocated down there.  
"That! Y'know...adjust yourself like that!" Akane replied, getting angry. AngelRanma relized Akane was talking about. He gave her an odd look. He shook his head, as if annoyed that she even bothered him with something like that and turned toward Rei and said, "C'mon, Rei, let's go do something,"  
"What do you guys plan on doing?" Ranma asked, quiet until now. He had a bit of a smirk. In a situation like that, if Akane had said that to him, he would had probably had said something really stupid instead of saying nothing at all. "I dunno, probably go take a walk on the beach, go ice skating in the ice rink, something, whatever," came the reply.  
Akane looked at AngelRanma and Rei. For some reason, a tinge of jealousy had enveloped her. She never remembered Ranma having ever taking her to the beach or to the ice rink just for the heck of it. She felt a bit jealous of Rei. Ranma never doted on her like that. Heck, he had never even bough her a stinking bowl of soup and here was AngelRanma, taking Rei out to dinner, watching movies together.  
"Well, Rei, you ready to go?" he asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Well, see ya around," AngelRanma said to Ranma and Akane before he and Rei left the classroom.  
Akane was silent for several moments. She wondered if that was how Ranma would turn out in the future, if he would take her out to dinner and the movie and ice skating. She wouldn't mind.

AngelRanma was desperating trying to keep afoot in the ice rink. After managing to move forward a few meters, he fell down onto the ice once again.  
"Okay, let's goto the beach," AngelRanma said, rubbing his backside. It was covered with ice, "I haven't skated since I was little and that was a long long time ago,"  
Rei smiled a bit as she reached a hand out to help AngelRanma to his feet once again. When AngelRanma had asked her whether or not she wanted to goto the beach or ice skating, she had chosen ice skating for some odd reason. For once, she had made a decision and seemed to actually enjoy having done so.  
AngelRanma got back up to his feet.  
"This is pathetic," he muttered, "I'm a man, I look ridiculous,"  
Rei giggled a bit. AngelRanma did look ridiculous, flailing his arms around like that, trying to stay afoot. He had actually been on his backside more than his feet, having fallen so many times. She blushed a deep shade of red when he fell once again and his flailing arms grabbed Rei's hand, bringing her down on top of him.  
"S-sorry," he said, slowly getting up, helping Rei to her feet. Once she was on her feet, AngelRanma fell backwards and onto his backside. "All right, I don't care how ridiculous I look. I'm gonna crawl outta this rink," He proceeded to crawl on his hands and knees toward the small opening that led off the rink. Rei was skating by his side, watching his intently, this warm feeling in her heart.  
As AngelRanma crawled, his eyes set on the ice in front of him, he was stopped when he saw someone's legs in front of him. Looking up, his gaze rested on someone that looked familiar.  
"Well well well," came a voice, "If it isn't Ranma,"  
"Who the hell are you?" AngelRanma asked, still looking up. He didn't even want to bother attempting to get back onto his feet.  
The man face faulted for a second. He composed himself and said, "Mikado Sanzenin,"  
"Mikado?" AngelRanma said, thinking for a moment. His eyes then lit up, "Hey, you're that sex obsessed neurotic!"  
Mikado glared at AngelRanma and said, "It's Mikado," He turned his gaze onto the pretty young girl standing by AngelRanma's side, "My my my, who do we have here? You must be new here because I would never forget a beautiful face like yours,"  
AngelRanma reached a hand out and grabbed Mikado's leg, "I don't think so," "It's Ranma," Azusa said, skating up to the group, "What are you doing here?"  
"Who the hell are you?" AngelRanma asked. After a moment, he answered his own question, "Wait, I know. You're Azusa Shiratori. You're the Golden Pair, right?"  
"How forgetful we are," Mikado commented wryly, "Have you forgotten that fight we had a while back? Perhaps I should jog your memory. Now, if you don't mind, release my leg,"  
AngelRanma glared at Mikado and then release his grip. He crawled over to Rei and said, "C'mon, let's get outta here. I don't wanna fight,"  
"Is it because you fear our prowess and don't wish to get hurt?" Midako asked cynically, "Perhaps,"  
AngelRanma twitched a bit. He ignored him and slowly crawled toward the edge of the rink, Rei following closely behind. However, he was stopped when Mikado skated around and stopped in front of him.  
Rei looked at AngelRanma, "He seems to have some resentment toward you,"  
AngelRanma smirked, "That's because he couldn't beat me,"  
"What?" Mikado said, getting angry. He composed himself and said, "Fine, I accept your challenge,"  
"Man, this can't be happening," AngelRanma muttered.  
A fist rained down on the back of AngelRanma's head. It seemed to anger him instead of hurt him.  
AngelRanma punched the ice below him, sending his fist right through it. "That's gonna be yer head if you do that again,"  
"You have damaged my sacred ice rink," Mikado said, "For that, you must die,"  
AngelRanma swung a arm out at Mikado's legs, sweeping them out from under him. The young man came crashing down on the ice with a loud thud. AngelRanma crawled up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and sneered, "Now, what were you saying?"  
Mikado said nothing.  
Azusa calmly skated up to AngelRanma's side and kicked him in his ribs, causing him to release his hold of Mikado, who skillfully lashed a foot out at AngelRanma's face, propelling himself backwards to safety.  
AngelRanma turned toward Azusa, "What the hell didja do that for?"  
Azusa started to cry, "Why are you yelling at me?"  
"You've got to be kidding me,"

AngelRanma and Rei were both heading down the street. It was nearing evening. "Man, that Golden Pair is messed up," AngelRanma commented.  
"You only hit their pressure points?" Rei asked, "They're only sleeping?"  
He nodded, "Yes. Of course, when they wake up, they're going have no idea why they were sleeping in the middle of the ice rink. I kinda wanna be there to see the expressions on their faces, but I have better things to do,"  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked softly. She kind of wanted to goto dinner with him again.  
"I dunno," he replied, "You have any suggestions?"  
Rei was silent. She then said, "Perhaps we can go eat,"  
AngelRanma smiled. He was getting through to her. "Sure, let's go eat," he said.  
Rei smiled.

AngelRanma was eating a huge steak when the Tendos and Saotomes entered the restaurant. Rei was eating a salad.  
"What brings all of you here?" AngelRanma asked, mouth still full.  
"It is not polite to speak with your mouth full," Kasumi commented, smiling sweetly.  
AngelRanma quickly finished up his food before speaking, "Um, so, what brings you here?"  
"Dad offered to take us out to eat and we saw you through the window," Akane said.  
AngelRanma looked at Rei. He was wondering if it was all right with her if they join them in their meal. Rei seemed to be able to read his mind. She nodded, not ever needing to say a word.  
"You're welcome to join us," he told everyone. He looked around for the maitre 'd. When he couldn't find him, he got up off his seat and walk up to an empty table, picking it up with ease and carrying it over to his table while everyone, except for Kasumi, watched in a state of shock at this incredible feat.  
After several moments, everyone got seated. Rei scooted over so she would be sitting next to AngelRanma.  
"Have you been here eating long?" Akane asked, sitting down. "About fifteen minutes. We're both waiting for the main course," AngelRanma replied.  
"Main course?" Nabiki asked, smiling a bit, "Then what's with that huge steak in front of you?"  
"Oh, this is my appitizer," he replied, "I plan on having quite a bit of food,"  
Soun's face faulted.  
Everyone got seated.  
"I don't think Daddy'll be able to afford to pay for your meal," Nabiki commented, smiling a bit.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll pay for everything. Have whatever you like. It's the least I could do. Order everything on the menu,"  
Nabiki was silent. She then said, "All right. I'll take you up on it. I'm in the mood for some lobster and cavier,"  
"Go right ahead, order as much as you'd like," he replied casually, "I brought plenty of money," He smirked at Nabiki, "I brought enough money that would make even you a bit guilty of spending so much,"  
Nabiki's eyes widened. She composed herself and said, "Maybe. Maybe not,"  
The maitre 'd came to the table. He was a bit shocked that there were several more people gathered around the table than the last time he remembered.  
"I had some friends and family join us," AngelRanma said, "Please, bring over several more menus if ya don't mind,"  
"Yes, sir," the young man said before quickly leaving.  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, "You enjoying your meal?"  
She nodded, "Yes. Quite,"  
Akane thought to herself as she watched, How come Ranma never asks me something like that?  
Soun turned toward Genma.  
Genma cleared his throat and looked at AngelRanma, "Ranma,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think it's about time we talk about this fiancee bit," Genma began, "Soun and I have decided to have you engaged to Nabiki,"  
"What?" AngelRanma and Nabiki said in unison.  
"Afterall, you are my son, and I'm looking out for what's best for you," Genma continued, "That way, when you and Nabiki marry, we will have twice as strong a bond between the Saotomes and Tendos,"  
Akane stood up and looked at her father and Genma, "What did you say? Since when do you decide something like that?"  
AngelRanma managed to compose himself before Nabiki. He said, "Nah, I'm not interested,"  
Soun quickly said, "All right, then perhaps Kasumi will do,"  
AngelRanma face faulted.  
"Father," Kasumi giggled a bit, "Ranma's too young for me,"  
AngelRanma was about to open his mouth but decided not to say something. Had they already forgotten he was older than anyone else at the table? "Dad, why on Earth would you go about engaging the older Ranma to someone else?" Akane nearly shouted, "Doesn't he have a say in any of this? He's his own man, afterall,"  
AngelRanma raised a hand to agree but was interrupted.  
Genma said, "We, as responsible adults, are looking out for the well being of our offsprings,"  
AngelRanma laughed, "Responsible adults? Yeah, that's funny!" His visage got more serious, "Well, I ain't interested,"  
Soun's head grew huge, "What?"  
AngelRanma challenged Soun. He stood up and glared at the middle aged man, not backing down from Soun's obvious attempt at intimidating him.  
Soun started to cry, "Y-you yelled at me,"  
"What? I didn't say a word!" AngelRanma said, confused.  
"Yeah, b-but you would have," Soun said between sobs.  
AngelRanma sat back down, as if drained. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, "This can't be happening,"  
Everyone emerged from the restaurant, having thoroughly enjoyed a hearty meal at AngelRanma's expense. However, he had no problems shelling out the cash to pay for the meal. It was around evening when everyone were walking down the street.  
"No," AngelRanma said, "Go find someone else to have engaged to your daughters. I'm not intersted," He and everyone else had been arguing quite a bit during dinner. It was basically Genma and Soun trying to convince AngelRanma that he must marry one of Soun's daughters.  
Akane had watched all of this. She wondered if Ranma had been like AngelRanma, would she be engaged to Ranma? Most likely not. She noticed that one major difference between AngelRanma and Ranma was that the former had no problem speaking what was on his mind and giving 'no' for an answer. Unfortunately, Genma and Soun didn't take 'no' for an answer and continued to pester him.  
Knowing that it was useless to try and talk to them, AngelRanma turned toward Rei and said, "C'mon Rei, let's head back to the motel, I don't think I can take any more of this,"  
Rei shrugged her shoulders, and said softly, "All right,"  
AngelRanma and Rei simply left. They both turned around and walked down the street in the opposite direction of where everyone was headed, which was back home. When Genma and Soun saw this, Genma said, "Where do you think you're going, boy? We still have some more arrangements to make,"  
AngelRanma, fed up, picked Rei up in his arms. He kind of wished he had his wings but that wasn't all that much of a problem. Rei let out a quick yelp of surprise as she was picked up off her feet.  
"We're leaving," he said.  
"Where are you going?" Ranma asked.  
"To the rooftops, where pop and Tendo-san can't follow," AngelRanma replied with a smirk.  
"But there are no houses, only buildings," Akane said. "So?" he smiled.  
Without saying another world, AngelRanma lept high into the air, right at a building where he executed a triagle jump off it and landing on a building adjacent to it across the street, all the while carrying Rei in his arms.  
When he gently placed Rei down on the rooftop, her hands remained clenched around the back of his shirt. She blushed a bit when she realized she could let go a few moments ago but hadn't. She looked toward AngelRanma who had walked over to the edge of the rooftop and was looking over it down toward the ground far far below. After a moment, he turned toward Rei and smiled, "Let's see 'em try and follow us now,"  
Rei smiled a bit. She wondered what kind of expressions were on everyone's face after having witness AngelRanma doing something like scaling the entire height of a building with a two leaps with ease. She would have liked to have seen them.  
"Let's get going," AngelRanma's soft voice interrupted Rei's little reverie.  
Down on the streets below, Akane glared at Ranma, "Well?"  
"Well what?" he asked dumbly. He was sure he hadn't said anything wrong.  
"Aren't you going to go after them?" Akane said.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Akane said. She found herself at a loss of words. She came up with, "Wouldn't you like to know where you older self and Rei are staying?" In truth, she had heard that AngelRnama mention the word motel and didn't really like images she had conjured up.  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "All right, I'll go follow him. I'll call home to let everyone know where it is,"  
He jumped high into the air, triangle jumping of the building six or seven times before he finally managed to make it to the rooftop where AngelRanma and Rei had landed.  
"Damn, how the hell does he jump so high?" Ranma muttered, breathing heavily. He looked ahead where he caught a silohuett of AngelRanma leaping from building to building as the moonlight cascaded down the city. He was probably already a mile away.  
"Oh my god!" Ranma gasped, his eyes widening. He couldn't understand how AngelRanma had gotten so far in such a short time, all the while carrying Rei in his arms.  
Sighing, Ranma tried the best that he could to keep up with AngleRanma.  
"Yeah, I'm in front of the motel," Ranma said into the receiver. He was in a telephone booth directly in front of the motel.  
"What's the address?" Akane asked.  
Ranma knew what the street was. He looked at the number in front of the motel and then gave Akane the address.  
"I'm coming by," he heard Akane's voice, "Just wait up for me,"  
"Um, okay, whatever," he said with a shrug. After he hung the phone up, he looked at the motel, "Man, why is Akane so intent on knowing where my older self is staying for over a week. Oh well, who cares,"

AngelRanma walked into the motel room, two bottles of soda in his hands.  
"Here ya go," he said, handing Rei a bottle, "And ice cold soda, just like ya wanted," When he had told her he was going downstairs to the lobby to grab a candy bar, she had asked if he could get her a soda.  
He walked over to the corner of the room where there were several bags full of clothes they had bought earlier before. He picked them up and moved them aside since that was where he slept. As he picked the bag up, a shirt fell out and onto the bed.  
AngelRanma looked at the shirt, "Man, I can't believe I bought that," He threw the shirt aside and started rummaging throught he bag. He pulled out a tank top, "Yeah, now this is perfect. It matches anything. That way, I could wear whatever pants I like and not worry about this thing called fashion," He took off his shirt and placed the tank top on. He did a little turn in front of Rei, who was sitting on the bed, reading her book.  
"See, I told ya, white tanks tops match anything, even these black pants I love to wear," he said with a smile. "I'm going to wear this tomorrow if it's nice out,"  
Rei put her book down. She said softly, "Ranma, you shouldn't put the shirt on now," "Eh? Why not?"  
"Because you are sweaty from the trek back to the hotel," she replied, "You're going to make it dirty even before the day you're supposed to wear it,"  
AngelRanma pouted a bit. He said, "I guess you're right,"  
He took the tank top off. He walked over to the bag and proceeded to rummage through it, all the while topless. Rei seemed to notice this.  
He will tease me if I say something, Rei thought, blushing a bit. I better say nothing and try and ignore it.  
"Ya like the book?" AngelRanma asked, not looking up from the bag.  
Rei ignored him. She concentrated on the book. Tried.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"You expecting anyone?" AngelRanma asked Rei.  
"Not that I know of," she replied softly, her gaze still on the book.  
Shrugging his shoulders, he walked up to the door and opened it. Behind it were Ranma and Akane.  
"Eh? Whatcha doing here?" AngelRanma asked, a bit surprised. Akane's eyes were wide open. Standing in front of her was a shirtless AngelRanma, and inside the motel room, she could see Rei sitting on the bed. It easily provided enough evidence of what had happened or was about to happen.  
Ranma was speechless too. Without saying another word, Akane slapped AngelRanma in the face hard before she turned around and ran down the corridor, disappearing around a corner. There was a big red handprint left behind on AngelRanma's cheek that showed just how hard he had been slapped.  
Rei got up off the bed and walked up to the doorway where Ranma and AngelRanma were standing. She looked at AngelRanma and almost winced at the sight of the handprint.  
"W-why did she just slap me?" AngelRanma asked, truly confused, rubbing his cheek.  
"I think it's because she thought we were...having s-sex," Rei said softly, blushing a bit. She was gratefull she was standing behind AngelRanma, so that he couldn't see the color flushing her face.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened, "W-w-what?" He let out an annoyed breath, "Goddamnit!"  
"You want to go after her or should I?" Ranma asked after a moment. He didn't really know what to do. One side of him wanted to stay and find out exactly what had happened and the other side wanted him to go running after Akane. Perhaps AngelRanma would be better at decision making.  
AngelRanma sighed and said, "I'll go after her," Rei and Ranma watched AngelRanma as he ran down the corridor, rounding the corner Akane had taken. After a few moments had passed, Ranma turned toward Rei and gave a meek chuckle, "Um, I-I guess we're stuck w-with each other,"  
Rei shrugged her shoulders.  
Before she went back into the motel room, she made a comment.  
"Ranma forgot to put on a shirt,"

AngelRanma, shirtless, ran down the street, finally catching up Akane after several blocks. He couldn't believe she could run so fast. However, it didn't take him long to catch up, him being a faster runner.  
"Hey, Akane, hold up," AngelRanma said.  
"Why should I?" she shouted back, still running, not bothering to look back. She couldn't believe how much Ranma will change, that he would engaged pre-marital sex.  
AngelRanma said, "It's all a misunderstanding," He was about to reach out and grab her arms, but considering how fast she was running, stopping her suddening would probably dislocate her shoulder and he definitely didn't want something like that to happen.  
Unfortunately, he was paying too much attention toward Akane and not on himself, as he collided face-first into a telephone pole. He struck the pole with such impact that the pole cracked and the fell forward in the direction AngelRanma had been running. Everyone gathered around AngelRanma as he rolled off the pole and into a sitting position.  
He rubbed his nose a few times, knowing that it wasn't broken. Akane's slap had hurt more than running into that pole. He chuckled a bit as he watched Akane getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew, finally diappearing when she rounded a corner.  
He got up to his feet, dusting the dirt from his pants. He casually picked up the heavy pole and stuck it back into the ground. He then began his trek back toward the motel. She needed to cool down first. Then he would speak to her. He ignored he glances he was receiving from the female passerbys since he was shirtless afterall.  
He smiled a bit. Although he probably should have his head examined, he actually enjoyed running into that pole face first. It brought back memories.  
"Hey, Rei. Guess what? I ran face first into a pole," AngelRanma said, entering the motel room, carrying a small bag.  
"Did you speak to her?" Ranma asked, walking up to him. He seemed a bit nervous. He had been in the motel room with Rei for the past twenty minutes, trying to keep occupied, much to no avail because there was nothing to do except perhaps talk. However, Rei didn't seem to enjoy talking to him. Sure, she answered his questions, but she never did anything to keep the conversation going. He ended up drinking AngelRanma's soda, taking little sips so it would last longer.  
"Speak to her? Yeah, but she wouldn't listen," AngelRanma replied, "I'll talk to her tomorrow, after she cools down," He walked over to the draw and pick up his shirt and put it on. "Say, Rei, would you rather I keep my shirt on or off?" AngelRanma asked, smirking.  
Rei blushed.  
Ranma's eyes widened. Since he had first gotten to know her, he noticed that Rei showed little emotion, yet here she was blushing like a schoolgirl. How did AngelRanma do that?  
AngelRanma placed the bag on the floor and took out its contents. It was food.  
"You already ate," Rei said, looking up from her book. That seemed to surprise Ranma. Not once, since he had been there had Rei said anything to him yet she was initiating a conversation with AngelRanma. Why was that?  
"I know," AngelRanma smirked, "I'm still hungry,"  
"What did you get?" she asked.  
"Corn bread," he replied.  
Ranma continued to stare. AngelRanma noticed.  
"What, do I have something on my face?" he asked.  
Rei giggled a bit.  
"What so funny?" AngelRanma said, confused. Ranma was every bit as confused. He couldn't believe that Rei actually blushed and giggled. There must be something to AngelRanma that seemed to make Rei act this way. AngelRanma tore off a small piece of his corn bread and threw it at Rei, hitting her in the forehead, the crumb bouncing off and landing in her lap, "Well, what's so funny? Is it this handprint I have on my face?"  
Rei picked up the crumb and looked at it. She wondered it she should throw it back at AngelRanma. She chose not to. She skillfully threw it into the wastebasket at the bed's side before she turned back to reading her book.  
AngelRanma devoured the corn bread in two bites. After that, he turned toward Ranma and said, "So, back to the question before. What brings you here?"  
"We were just curious as to where you were staying," Ranma replied. It was a bit strange. He and AngelRanma were both sitting on the floor. It was as if they were looking at a mirror image of each other. However, there were some differences. AngelRanma's eyes showed much more wisdom and intelligence than he let on. He was also a bit older looking, but it was virutally unnoticeable. The most noticeable difference between him and Ranma couldn't be seen. There was a potent aura of power to AngelRanma that Ranma didn't seem to possess, not yet.  
"You were just checking up on us?" AngelRanma asked, leaning his back agains the foot of the bed. Rei's feet were just behind his head. "We don't need people checking up on us. We can take care of ourselves,"  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it wasn't really my idea. Akane was the one that put me up to it,"  
AngelRanma placed his hands behind his head, "Yeah, well, I guess this misunderstanding wouldn't've happened if she didn't get curious and decide to find out where we were staying,"  
Ranma was silent.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders.

The next day, Akane was jogging around the block early in the morning when she spotted AngelRanma. Actually, she literally bumped into him. It felt like running into a wall as she bumped into him and fell backwards onto her backside.  
Her heart skipped a beat. She remembered the scene all too vividly the other night.  
AngelRanma extended a hand forward to help her back up.  
"I don't need your help," Akane said, ostentatiously refusing his hand and getting up on her own. She was a bit surprised when AngelRanma simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Suit yourself," He cleared his throat and said, "Well, aren't you going to apologize to me?"  
Akane's eyes widened, "W-what? Why on earth would I apologize? And to you of all people?"  
AngelRanma smirked slightly as he leaned against the wall. "Well," he began, "I don't recall having done anything bad, yet you slapped me. So, tell me, what did I do wrong that gives you the right to slap me?" "Um, well, it's just that...um," Akane blushed a deep shade of red. She suddenly realized that there was no real reason for her to be angry at AngelRanma. He was his own person.  
"You do know that you slapping me the other night was totally uncalled for," AngelRanma said, serious. "Hypothetically speaking, let's just say that Rei and I were having sex-"  
Akane blushed a deeper shade of red. She gazed down toward the ground.  
"And you walked in on us," AngelRanma continued, "Dontcha think I should be the one being angry, and not you?"  
Akane was silent.  
All of a sudden, he reverted back to his usual self and smiled warmly, "However, it was all hypothetical. You just happened to have misunderstood what you saw. Nothing was going on,"  
"Nothing was?" Akane said, eyes brightening. When she realized this, she coughed, pretedning she was clearing her throat and said, "I-it's not that I care anyway?"  
He smirked and said, "I'm sure you care,"  
"What?"  
He leaned closer, "C'mon, I'm not stupid. You were jealous,"  
"I was not!"  
"When you saw me and Rei in that motel, you automatically assumed it was something hentai," he smirked, "Well, Akane, you've got a perverted lil mind up in that head of yours. I don't think my younger self will find that very attractive,"  
Akane blushed red again, "I am not! What makes you think I'm perverted! You're the one that's perverted! It's not like I care what your younger self thinks!"  
"Asuka," AngelRanma smiled.  
"What?"  
"You remind me of a girl I know named Asuka," he commented.  
Akane was silent. AngelRanma became serious again, "In case you're wondering, you're alive in my time. However, we did not get married and are no longer fiancees,"  
"Why should that concern me?" Akane said defensively, saying the first thing that came to her mind. After a few moments, AngelRanma's words finally registered. Her visage grew slightly sullen when she realized what his words mean. It took several moments before she dared to asked, "Um, why is that?"  
AngelRanma placed his hands behind his head and said, "Well, I changed. And in the end, we mutually agreed that we should no longer be fiancees. We are friends, however, but that's the extent of the relationship,"  
Does that mean Ranma and I won't be together in the future, Akane wondered. "Anyway," AngelRanma said, "Getting to the point, I just want to letcha know that all of that stuff back there the other day was all a misunderstanding,"  
Akane gave a weak smile and slowly nodded, "I guess it was,"  
AngelRanma was on his way back to the motel when Akane jogged up to him.  
"Ranma," Akane called out. She had to ask. She was dying from curiosity.  
He turned around and gave her an odd look, "Whatcha doing here? I thought you were going to go home after our lil conversation. Weren't you having yer morning jog?"  
Akane took several moments before she mustered enough courage to speak, "Um, I was just curious. Exactly why...are you and my older self no longer fiancees?"  
"People change," he shrugged his shoulders, "You'll change, my younger self will change. Only time will tell wether or not you two stay together. Now, if you don't mind, Rei is waiting for me at the motel,"

AngelRanma was standing on the balcony, enjoying the cool air outside. He was casually dressed, a button up shirt, opened in front, worn over this tank top. It could be seen swaying to the gentle breeze. He was leaning against the railing, his gaze out over the city, his eyes closed, enjoying the quietness of it all.  
Rei, finished with her morning shower and dressed in a simple but comfortable summer dress, stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up at AngelRanma as his eyes remained closed.  
"It's nice out, ne?" he said, eyes still closed.  
"You knew that I was next to you?" she asked, a bit surprised. She was sure she made no sound.  
AngelRanma nodded, "I can smell your shampoo. It smells nice,"  
Rei smiled a bit. She could have sworn that AngelRanma had just complimented her. Her hand subconsiously moved toward her hair, running her fingers through it. Perhaps her shampoo did smell nice. There was no reason AngelRanma would lie.  
"Um, thank you," she finally said.  
AngelRanma opened his eyes and turned around, leaning against the railing, gazing at her with soft eyes. He smiled warmly and repeated his question, "It's a nice day out, ne?"  
She nodded. "It is," "Hey, I thought of something this morning, about what we should do for the day," he said, a bit happy.  
"What is it?" she asked. She didn't really mind doing anything with AngelRanma. She liked his company. He was easy to be with. Even standing next to him she found comforting. He also had a nice smile.  
"Let's go visit Sylia's father. That way, we can warn him about how he will eventually be murdered if he continues on with his boomer research," he replied. He scratched the back of his head and gave a weak smile, "Unfortunately, I don't really have an idea as to how to find him. I checked the phonebooks while you were in the shower but there is no one by the name of Stingray that could be found,"  
"Perhaps checking the police database records could help," she replied.  
"Y'know what? That's not a bad idea," he said, smiling, grateful having told this to Rei, "I mean, Nene showed me a bit about how to use a computer," Rei giggled slightly.  
"What?"  
"Know how to turn a computer on doesn't really count as knowing how to use a computer," Rei smiled slightly.  
AngelRanma gave a meek chuckle, "Well, I guess you're right. But hey, it couldn't hurt. With your help, we should be able to do it no problem,"  
"You want my help?" Rei asked, a bit surprised. Considering how bright he was, she figured AngelRanma would be able to do all of this on his own. Knowing him, he would probably learn how to use the computer more efficently than Nene if he was forced to do so.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah, of course I want your help. Of course, that is, if you're willing to do so. If you don't mind,"  
She smiled a bit. She liked the thought that she was being asked for help instead of being told to do so like it had been a while back, when she used to be nothing more than a puppet for Nerv and Gendo. She nodded and said, "Of course I'll help,"  
"All right," he replied, smiling warmly, which made Rei blush a bit. He had such a nice smile. Did he even realize that? He took a deep breath of fresh air and said, "Well, now that we have that settled, what would ya wanna do for the morning? Where would you like to go eat?"  
Rei was about to say that it didn't really matter to her, but for some reason, she said something else. She said, "How about we order room service?" She wanted to be a bit more daring, to make a decision for herself instead of letting AngelRanma doing it for her.  
"Sure,"  
"How's your meal?" AngelRanma asked. He and Rei were sitting on the motel room floor, their breakfast meal in front of them.  
"It's fine," she replied, "Thank you for asking," Rei looked up from her meal and at AngelRanma. She smiled a bit when she noiced that there was a piece of food stuck on AngelRanma's cheek and he didn't seem to notice. It was odd he didn't have more food stuck to his face considering how much like a pig he ate. He seemed to inhale his food instead of eat it.  
"There's something stuck on your cheek," Rei said.  
AngelRanma stuck his tongue out to lick it off. Of course, his tongue was no where near where the food was and he was trying to lick it off the wrong cheek.  
"No, the other cheek,"  
AngelRanma tried to rub the food off with his hand, missing it still, "Did I get it?"  
Rei took a napkin and leaned forward and wiped the food off AngelRanma.  
After she wiped the food off, AngelRanma gave a weak chuckle which seemed to make Rei start giggling. Pretty soon, they were both laughing. After a minute or so, they managed to calm down.  
"That was funny," Rei commented, this warm feeling in her heart. She had never laughed like that in her life. It had felt invigorating. Perhaps now she knew what the term 'laughter is life's best medicine'.  
AngelRanma smiled warmly. He found it heartwarming listening to Rei's laughter.

"Hey, I just thought of something," AngelRanma realized. He and Rei had been walking down the street toward the nearby police station when he suddenly stopped as they were passing by a jewelry store. It was nearing noontime. "What is it?"  
"If you're my fiancee, then that means I should buy ya a ring," he replied. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and at the store behind him and smiled, "Well, ya want one?"  
"It doesn't matter to me," Rei replied softly. However, she looked down at her hands. She wondered how her bare hand would look if it was adorned by a ring. An engagement ring since that was what a fiancee would usually be wearing.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, let's get one anyway," He smiled as he walked toward the front entrance to the exclusive looking jewelry store.  
"Look out!" Rei said to AngelRanma. But it was too late.  
AngelRanma walked right into the doors that he had assumed that would open automatically. He collapsed to the floor, a bit disoriented. "God, I forgot. Not all store doors were automated," he muttered, hoping to his feet, rubbing his nose.  
Rei giggled a bit, "Are you all right?"  
AngelRanma gave Rei an odd look and said, "Hey, how can you laugh when I just walked right into a door? Would you laugh if I broke my nose?"  
"But you didn't," she said, smiling slightly.  
"Hm, I guess you're right," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He opened the door for Rei as she walked by. As Rei walked by him, she noted how nice AngelRanma was to hold the door open for her, even though he is probably completely unaware that he was being a complete gentleman. She giggled a bit. The irony that someone like AngelRanma would be even associated with the word gentleman.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she responded.  
They both entered the store, Rei following behind AngelRanma as he walked up to a display booth. There was a young lady behind it. She smiled politely at AngelRanma and Rei, her gaze on AngelRanma more than Rei wanted to take note of.  
"May I help you?" the lady asked.  
"Yeah," AngelRanma nodded, "I'm lookin' to buy an engagement ring,"  
The girl frowned slightly. She figured that all the good ones were taken. She smiled and said, "Is there a specific price range you're looking at?"  
AngelRanma turned toward Rei, "You don't care about how much I spend on you for the engagement ring, do you?"  
The girl's eyes widened. She was shocked that the girl next to AngelRanma was his fiancee. She had been hoping she had been a sister or female friend he had brought along to help him choose. How did that girl get so lucky?  
Rei shrugged her shoulders and said softly, "It doesn't matter what ring you buy me,"  
AngelRanma turned toward the girl and said, "All right. Money's no object. Show me the biggest and most expensive rings you can find,"  
The girl's eyes widened again. He can't be serious. Rei noticed the girl's expression on her face. For some reason, Rei couldn't help but blush a bit at the thought of what the girl was thinking. It took a short moment before the girl composed herself and gestured them to a nearby jewelry booth.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful ring the girl showed him. The security guard near the front of the store kept his eyes on the ring at all times.  
AngelRanma took the ring. He took Rei's hand and gently slid the ring on. He smiled and said, "Well, what do ya think? You like it?"  
Rei gazed at the ring for several moments and said, "It looks nice,"  
"Yeah, but do you like it?" AngelRanma asked, "That's what counts,"  
"Yes, I like it,"  
"All right, I'll take it," he said to the girl, which seemed to do a double take at how quickly they seemed to have chosen a ring, and the most expensive ring at that. He said, "How much?"  
The girl took out the small box that housed the ring. It had a price tag attached to it. She knew that as soon as AngelRanma saw the price of that ring, he would realize that no engagement ring was worth that much.  
"Damn," AngelRanma said, looking at the tag.  
Rei looked at the tag. She didn't really know how to react since she lacked a concept of money and what price would be considered expensive.  
"Is it too much?" the girl said.  
AngelRanma said, "No. Not at all," He pointed to the numbers on the tag and let Rei see them, "Check it out, this ring's price is only two digits away from our telephone number. Pretty freaky, right?"  
"Perhaps," Rei responded.  
The girl couldn't help but hear something that disturbed her, "'Our' phone number?"  
"Oh, yeah, we live together," AngelRanma said. He turned back to Rei, "Ya see, change that digit to a five and that one to a three and you have our phone number. That's pretty weird," He shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the girl, handing her back the ring. He smiled and said, "Okay, we'll take it,"  
The girl gasped. How in the world can he pay for something like this? How can he choose to shell out that amount of money without a second thought. "A-are you sure?"  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yep," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills.  
"Holy shit!" the security guard muttered, his eyes widening at the sight of so much money. He quickly apologized when he realized he was in the presence of two women. "Sorry,"  
AngelRanma paid and was given the recipt, which he crumpled up and shoved into his pocket. "Is there anything else ya want?" AngelRanma asked Rei. He walked over to another booth and pointed at a diamond necklace, "Hey, how about that necklace over there? Or maybe that bracelet?"  
"Y-you want to buy more?" the girl said, shocked. That ring she had just sold would make her more money on commision than all the commisions she had made over the past two years. It was unbelieveable. Because of AngelRanma, she would be able to afford that car she always wanted.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not? I have more money than I know what to do with,"  
"How about giving some to me?" the young girl joked.  
He chuckled, a laugh that made the girl blush. Rei was silent, but her gaze was on the girl.  
AngelRanma turned toward the booth, "Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Rei, are ya interested in anything else? Perhaps a necklace or a bracelet?"  
"Um, no thank you," Rei replied softly, looking at the ring on her finger. She wasn't at all materialistic and found nothing all that appealing about wearing a ring. However, she did find the significance of wearing that ring meaningful. It represented her engagement to AngelRanma, and that was what mattered.  
"All right," he said. He turned toward the girl and smiled, "Well, I guess that's it. We best be on our way. Take care,"  
AngelRanma ended up walking into the door again.

AngelRanma and Rei both stood in front of the police station shortly past noontime.  
"All right," he said to Rei, "All ya gotta do is find out where Sylia's father's address is so we can pay him a visit. Are you up to it?"  
"Yes," she replied softly. She then turned around and walked into the police station while AngelRanma stood outside. He reached into his pocket and gripped the ski mask that he had bought a few minutes ago. He really hoped the police gave Rei no problems with giving Stingray's personal information. Otherwise, he'd have to get the information the hard way, and that meant he'd have to conceal his identity since he didn't want the police hauling his younger self to jail since they looked identical.  
Inside, Rei walked up to the nearest officer.  
"Can you please help me?" Rei asked softly.  
The middle aged officer looked at the girl and smiled, "Sure thing, Lil lady. How can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for some information on a man named Katsuhito Stingray," she said, "I would like to know his place of residence and his telephone number,"  
"Is there a reason for this?" the officer asked. His partner walked up to him and asked him what was going on and he said, "This young girl here is looking for a man named Stingray,"  
"I'm sorry, miss, but we are not permitted to give out information," the man's partner said, a young looking man in his mid thirties. "The information is confidential to the public,"  
Rei nodded, "All right," She turned around and walked over to the front door and opened it. The two officers looked at her and noticed her talking to someone through it. A moment later, a man wearing a ski masked walked into the station. Everyone turned their attention onto the masked man as he stood next to Rei.  
"All right," AngelRanma shouted after sighing from under his mask, "This is a stick up!"  
"You've got to be kidding me," one of the officers, a third officer muttered. He knew there were crazy people in this world, but no one could be nearly as crazy as this man to hold up a police station. That was simply insane.  
AngelRanma smirked, "Oh, I ain't kidding," He kept his hands by his side so the police knew he was unarmed. Since he was unarmed, they would be forced to attempt to subdue him physically. He turned toward the door and locked it.  
That motion seemed to make the police realize that this man was dead serious. There were seventeen officers within the building at the time, some sitting at their desks doing paperwork. However, when AngelRanma made his presence known, they turned their attention toward him. Several had their hands on their guns and AngelRanma noticed.  
"I don't think so," AngelRanma said tauntingly. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and at the surveillence camera, that he knew every police station had, "It won't seem right to shoot an unarmed man, while this is all being recorded,"  
"Drop down on your stomach now!" an officer yelled, pulling out his gun, "Who the hell do ya think you are?"  
AngelRanma smirked, "Ha! Ya see me dropping? You be a nice little cop and you drop!" He found himself attempting to keep from laughing. This reminded him of the time he threatened to an entire city from within a blimp.  
The officer gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that the man before him was unarmed. If he had a gun, the officer would had already shot a bullet right through his shoulder or perhaps his leg.  
"Come on, shoot me," AngelRanma taunted, flipping the officer the middle finger, "I dare ya!"  
"You're gonna spend a lot of time in jail for what you're doing, you can bet on it," someone said. "You have made the biggest mistake of your life,"  
"Ah, go eat a doughnut!" AngelRanma said, walking toward the computer.  
A burly plice officer took the gun out of his holdster and handed it to his partner, "Hold this so the bastard won't get a hold of it," He smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna have fun incapcitating you! You're gonna wish ya brought a gun so that you could have been simply shot!"  
AngelRanma chuckled.

AngelRanma tried to work the computer. He was slowly fumbling his way through all the menus and submenus in his attempt to find some information on a Katsuhito Stingray. All the officers within the building had been knocked out cold, handcuffed arm to arm, all seventeen of them, the last one handcuffed to a radiator.  
"Let us go!" an officer stuggled. He, like the others, had his belt buckle skillfully removed by Ranma, leaving him without his handcuff keys nor his gun nor anything else. "Hey, how do you work this thing?" AngelRanma asked one of them about the computer. All of them seemed to respond by telling him to go self-  
procreate.  
Shrugging his shoulders, he replied back, "All right, it just means I'll be staying longer. Either way, I'm gonna get that information," He turned toward Rei who was standing calmly next to him, "Rei, you take a crack at it. You're probably better at this than I am," Rei said, "All right," She wasn't wearing anything to conceal her identity since she never existed on this world. By now, the officers would be able to picture AngelRanma's accomplice without a second thought. It was too bad they would be in for a shock when no one could identify her.  
AngelRanma got up off his seat and sat on top of the desk as Rei fumbled with the computer. While she was doing so, AngelRanma picked up a gun that lay on top of a pile of all the other guns. That seemed to make the officers very very nervous because now he was armed and dangerous. They were already nervous enough having realized that none of them was able to subdue him, even after they pepper sprayed him, which had been by pure luck on their part.  
He looked at the gun, "Hey, aren't guns illegal in Japan?"  
Several officers face faulted. He walked over to one of the phones and dialed in a number.  
"Hello, yeah, it's me," everyone could hear him tell the person on the other line, whoever he or she was, "Guess where I am? Nope. Nope. Give up? All right, I'm at the police station. No, I didn't get arrested. I took over the police station. Turn on your television and you'll see,"  
AngelRanma knew that squads of police were gathered outside the station. There were probably more than a hundred police officers gathered outside. All of this had happened within ten minutes of AngelRanma's arrival. There were even more news personel, having a frenzy what with all the chaos.  
At her home, Akane said, "Dad, can you turn on the television? Turn it onto the news channel,"  
Soun did so and turned it on and to the proper channel.  
"...Nerima police station had been taken hostage," a news reporter said, "So far, from what we know, two unarmed people, one male wearing a ski mask, and a young girl have entered the building around ten minutes ago and had somehow locked themselves within the conpound, all with no resistance from the officers from inside. It is believed that all officers had been taken captive,"  
"Oh my god!" Akane said.  
"What's wrong?" Nabiki asked, "So what, someone took over the police station. And who's that on the phone?"  
"It's the other Ranma, he's the one that took over the police station," she replied, shock in her voice.  
"What?" Nabiki said. Even she was shocked.  
"There's no way out," another officer commented, his handcuff jiggling agains the radiator "This building is surrounded. You might as well give up right now,"  
"What makes you think there's no way out?" AngelRanma said in a happy voice, "There's always a way out of any situation,"  
He turned back onto the phone, "Yep, that's us. We're having a ball. Look, I better not talk now. I'll see you later tonight. Okay. Sure. Bye," He hung up the phone and turned toward Rei and said, "So, Rei, how is everything going?"  
"I'm not too sure," she replied.  
"Well, I believe in you. Just try your best," he said in a warm voice that seemed to make Rei blush slightly. She was grateful her back was turned toward him.  
The phone rang.  
AngelRanma looked at the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"This is your negotiator. What are your demands?"  
"Um, gimme a second," AngelRanma said. He turned to Rei, "Hey Rei, what are our demands?"  
"Nothing,"  
"All right," he said. He turned his attention back onto the phone, "No demands. Bye. Nice talking to ya," And then hung up the phone. He chuckled, knowing that that negotiator was probably sweating bullets after realizing there was no possible way to negotiate.  
The phone rang again. AngelRanma picked it up. It was now a differenct voice. He asked for the same thing, what his demands were.  
"All right, cluck like a chicken," he said, grinning. Rei giggled. She knew that the person AngelRanma was on the phone with would be the negotiator.  
"Jeez, I can't believe you actually did it," he said, a bit stunned, "Anyway, it was kinda useless doing so because I have no demands,"  
"Why have to taken seventeen police officers hostage?" the man said, "There must be a reason,"  
AngelRanma took a moment to answer, "Yeah, there is. I wanted to have some fun. Is that a good enough reason? Anyway, it was nice talking to ya,"  
He hung up the phone. He then walked up to the window and peeped out. He was immediately bathed in light from all the camera lights. About fifteen dots appeared by his chest, five more on his head, all of them laser sights.  
"Ha, you can't shoot me because I have no gun and we're on live television," AngelRanma shouted out, "Dontcha just love the press?" He exited the building and out into the street. A huge semi circle had been formed around the front entrance, AngelRanma now standing in the middle of it. All guns were aimed at him. He walked over to a gabage can and took the lid off before he threw it like a discus right at a overhanding wire that lead to the building.  
"Shit, he just cut the telephone wires," a female officer said, her gun pointing at AngelRanma, "We're dealing with a professional. This guy's either crazy or have some serious balls to come out like that,"  
AngelRanma said, "Ha, now you know that I don't want you guys calling me," He turned back around and headed for the police station.  
"Freeze!" about a dozen officers shouted at once.  
"No!" AngelRanma said, turning back around. "My, partner...has a bomb. She's gonna blow up the building if any of you guys shoot me,"  
There was this overwhelming silence that occurred as the officers and everyone else wondered what the hell they were supposed to do. They could easily gun him down, but not at the risk of their fellow officers. They all gritted their teeth as they watched AngelRanma stroll back into the building, all the while on live television.  
"You have to get him outta here! He's having a heart attack!" a young officer said, gesturing to the middle aged man lying on the floor.  
"Oh shit!" AngelRanma said. He quickly ran over to the prone officer and placed a hand on the man's chest. His heart was beating irregularly. He managed to compose himself as he ran back tot he window and shouted out, "Hey, someone get a medical team in here! Someone's having a heart attack!" There was a short moment of silence before three young looking officers emerged from the crowd, heading toward the building. AngelRanma let them in and immediately let them attend to the fallen officer.  
"Is he going to be all right?" AngelRanma asked. He didn't want the man to die. After a few minutes of check-up, one of the medical attendees turned to AngelRanma and said, "Yes. He has heart burn. It's just gas,"  
"Way to go!" and officer said to the fallen man, "I told you not to eat that burrito!"  
"All right, you can get going now," AngelRanma said to the medical team, chuckling a bit.  
"We'll stay," the three of them said in unison, "In case someone does have a heart attack,"  
"I found it," Rei said, her voice filled with a sense of accomplishment.  
AngelRanma walked over to Rei and looked over her shoulder and at the screen. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said in a warm voice, "I knew you could do it," He grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote the phone number and address down. After doing so, he shut the computer off and said, "All right, let's get out of here,"  
"Freeze!" one of the medical officers shouted, his gun pointing toward him. He couldn't believe AngelRanma's attention had been so occupied that it allowed all three officers to grab a gun from the pile guns nearby. All three of them had their guns aimed at AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders. It didn't bother him one bit. He pocketed the paper and walked toward the front door, Rei right by his side. They both stepped out of the building and were immediately bathed in sunlight and laser sights.  
AngelRanma was grinning from underneath his ski mask. Since Rei was by his side, his inate AT field would be more than powerful than if she hadn't, since the short the distance was between them represented the stronger AngelRanma's AT field.  
He picked Rei up in his arms and, with ease, lept high into the air, landing on top of the two story police station. Everyone was so shocked at what they had seen that it was too late to do anything as they realized AngelRanma had made a break for it.  
In broad daylight, he and Rei seemed to have gotten away, and all of this done while on live television.  
The press had a field day that day.  
The police didn't.

Ranma and Akane stared at the television. They were the only one's watching, everyone else doing something else. The television showed a bird's eye view of the city. It was clearly taken from a hovering helicopter. The camera seemed to pan slowly upward as it showed two individuals hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Actually, it was one individual carrying the other as he went rooftop hopping.  
"Oh my god," Ranma muttered, "I can't believe my older self just held an entire police station hostage,"  
The camera showed several dozen police cars following closely behind on the streets located on either side of the buildings, their lights blazing. AngelRanma didn't go about zigzagging. He simply headed in a linear direction, not even caring that hundreds if not thousands of people were in pursuit.  
'There seems to be no indication that the masked man is tiring,' a live anchorman was saying off screen, 'No one knows who they are or where these two had come from or where they are headed' The screen showed AngelRanma hopping off the rooftop and down to the street where he walked up to a pay phone. Ranma and Akane could see AngelRanma placing Rei on her feet and then begin dialing the phone thank goodness to the power of zooming of the helicopter's camera.  
The phone rang.  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Ranma muttered, "He's calling us while live on television,"  
"Ranma," came Kasumi's voice from around the corner, "Telephone. It's for you,"  
Akane watched Ranma as he got up and disappeared around the corner.  
"I can't believe you're calling me..." Ranma said, already knowing who it was.  
"Oh, I guess you're watching the television, ne?" AngelRanma chuckled. He leaned against the phone booth and grinned at Rei. She stood still, simply watching the dozen of dozens of police cars swarming around the phonebooth in a semi circle. Within moments, hundreds of guns were pointed at her and AngelRanma. She wasn't at all nervous though. She was with AngelRanma. There was no chance of the police opening fire nor rushing them. AngelRanma kept a hand in his pocket, making the police assume he had a weapon. And since there was a camera trained on them, opening fire on them would put the whole station in serious trouble if he didn't have a weapon in the first place.  
AngelRanma said, "Hey, Ranma, can ya do me a favor? I need my wings. Can ya fetch 'em from your room and leave them somewhere outside so I can pick it up and use 'em,"  
Ranma sighed, "Ranma, you do know they're gonna trace the call back to this house. We're all gonna be in trouble,"  
"Don't worry about it," he replied, "Anyway, just leave the wings across the street from the house. I'll swing by and pick it up in a short while. It's about time I lose the police," He then hung up the phone. "Drop yourself to the ground NOW!" echoed a loudspeaker.  
"I can't hear you," AngelRanma said, cupping a hand to where his ear would be under the ski mask. He smirked as he turned toward Rei and picked her back up, "Man, I betcha the police are hating having to stick to procedures right now,"  
With Rei up in his arm, he lept up and onto a building. From there, he proceeded toward the Tendo home. He had had enough fun leading the police on a wild goose chase. It was time to get his wings and seek out the man Katsuhito Stingray and lose the police at the same time.  
Ranma gazed out the window as he saw a blur zoom by the window, picking up the wings he left outside across the street. He knew it was AngelRanma. Moments later, the loud sirens of the police cars could be heard as they raced by the house as high speeds, trying to keep persuit.  
AngelRanma continued to hold Rei, continuing to hop from roof to roof as Rei held his wings and pressed them against his back. Although unable to explain it, the wings seemed to attach themselves to his back. Once attached, they opened up as he took off for the skies.  
As AngleRanma soared through the air at supersonic speeds, leaving behing a thundering sonic boom in his wake, a very small yet evident red sphere seemed to form around him and Rei. Since Rei was closeby, he was able to create a spherical shape around, thus, creating his very own air pocket so Rei would be able to breath at such high speeds.  
The sonic boom seemed to catch everyone by surprise, several police cars hitting into one another, causing a massive pile up as cars continued to plow into one another. Luckily, no one would get injured despite crashing at high speeds.  
The helicopter was able to keep track of AngelRanma for several minute, but after a short while, he disappeared beyond the horizon. "Goddamnit!"  
Katsuhito Stingray had gotten home at three in the afternoon. He was in his mid thirties, a handsome man with the same color hair as Sylia's. He was dead tired. He had stayed awake all the way through the night and morning. Having stayed awake for over thirty two straight hours at work, it was time to took a break and got some sleep. He would have slept at work, but being in a work environment would had made him want to stay awake ever more. While at work, he had taken one break, and that was to watch a police chase that one of his lab partners had mentioned.  
As he languidly walked up to the double door elevators that would lead him up to his tiny apartment, he was approached by two people, a young looking man and an even younger looking girl.  
"Stingray-san," AngelRanma greeted the man, bowing politely. He could easily tell that this man was Sylia's father. There were several distinquishable things about him that made it easy, like the cheekbones and eyes.  
The man looked at AngelRanma, "Yes?"  
AngelRanma smiled brightly, "My name is Ranma Saotome. And this is Rei Ayanami. We are here to talk to you about your development of the so-  
called boomer,"  
Although he had been extremely tired, hearing this man mention boomers seemed to snap him wide awake. "What?"  
AngelRanma held his hands out, "Hold up. No need to get alarmed. I'm a good friend of the family, of your family to be more precise,"  
"Who are you?"  
"Like I said," he responded, "My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm a good friend of the family,"  
"I don't recognize you. Where have we met?"  
"We've never met," AngelRanma continued, "I'm a good friend of your daughter, Sylia,"  
"Sylia? What are you talking about? I don't have a daughter," he said. The man before had slipped. He didn't keep his facts straight. Now Stingray was even more suspicious. "Who are you? Who do you work for? What do you know about boomers?"  
AngelRanma sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining.  
"I'll explain everything to you,"  
AngelRanma and Rei came back to the Tendo Home at around six in the evening. Although they could had been back much earlier, they had both stayed at Stingray's place, taking their time to getting to know him. To them, it had been an honor to meet the original creator of the boomer. Sure, boomers ended up destorying AngelRanma's life, but it had also helped humanity a great deal.  
"Sylia's old man is a nice guy," AngelRanma commented to Rei as the two of them walked up to the front door.  
"Do you think he would heed your warnings about what would happen if he continued his research with boomer technology?" Rei asked curiously.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he will. Considering the fact that I know stuff about what he was currently researching and will eventually research, it should be reason enough. Heck, some of the stuff I mentioned to him that Sylia had mentioned to me about is a good enough reason that I somehow know who he is based on past expereience,"  
"I guess you have a point,"  
"I'm here to prevent the Nerima Massacre," AngelRanma smirked, "Even if he does continue on with it, with my younger self now being aware of what's going on, he'd be able to stop it before anything becomes of it,"  
"Are you going to tell him of everything that happened?"  
AngelRanma nodded, "Of course,"  
The front door opened to reveal Kasumi. She gave AngelRanma and Rei a pleasant smile.  
"Ah, welcome back," Kasumi said warmly, "Please, some on in,"  
"Thanks,"

Everyone was gathered around then living room of the Tendo home as AngelRanma explained of what he and Rei had done for the day.  
"W-where'd you get such a huge ring?" Nabiki's eyes were wide as she gazed at the massive engagment ring Rei was wearing.  
"It's an engagment ring," Rei said softly, "Ranma bought it for me,"  
AngelRanma smiled, "That I did,"  
"It must've cost a fortune," Nabiki couldn't help but comment. She knew AngelRanma had brought an exuberant amount of money back with him, but she didn't expect that it would be enough to buy something as expensive and extravagant as an engagment ring such as the one Rei was wearing.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "Not too much. In case you're wondering, due to inflation, the amount of money can buy a whole lot more now than during my time. I mean it can buy a lot in my time as well, but it can buy even more now,"  
"How much of a difference is there due to inflation?" Nabiki asked, making sure to make a mental note of whatever AngelRanma said.  
"A decent amount. The amount of money it would take to buy a house in this time is probably enough to buy a brand new car during my time,"  
"That's very interesting," Nabiki said.  
"Look, that's besides the point. The reason I'm here is to tell you of who Katsuhito Stingray is and his role in the Nerima Massacre, or at least his indirect role that is,"  
Everyone listened as AngelRanma talked about who this man named Katsuhito Stingray was and the significance he played in AngelRanma's world.  
"However, there's no guarantee that he would continue researching, especially after all that I've told him and what his research eventually led to," AngelRanma said, "Of course, there's no guarantee that he would not continue it as well. Of course, I believe the former isntead of the latter. Sylia told me a lot about what kind of man her father was and he is a kind man and would never do something like that voluntarily,"  
"So I guess because you've got in contact with him, that means you've prevented the Nerima Masscre then?" Ranma asked, "Afterall, if he's the cause of it, and now that he knows about it, it'll totally alter what's going to happen later on,"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "I wish it were that easy. He's indirectly involved. If I wanted to indirectly prevent the Nerima Massacre, that means I needed to come back here probably around ten years, since boomer research had probably been around for that long. With preventing the Nerima Massacre, I believe the public will become aware of the destruction such research could lead to and would do something about it,"  
"Ah," everyone seemed to agree. The rest of the night went without incident, everyone bascially engaging in conversation. Before long, Rei and AngelRanma found themselves staying for dinner. However, after dinner, they gracefully excused themselves for the night and headed back toward their hotel.  
"It's a nice night out," Rei commented from out of the blue. The night sky was clear and the stars could be seen. It wasn't even cold out and the weather was perfect for a casual walk.  
"Yep," AngelRanma said, "Hey, are you tired?"  
Rei shook her head. It was only around nine and she probably wouldn't be getting tired for a few more hours.  
"Wanna go see a movie?" he asked eagerly.  
"We saw one the second day we were here," Rei commented.  
"Well, I know, but would you like to see one again? Just the two of us, like last time," he asked.  
Rei thought about it for a moment before she shrugged, "I guess so,"  
AngelRanma smiled happily.

The next day, AngelRanma and Ranma found themsleves standing outside along with the rest of his gym class. As some of the other boys proceeded to do pull ups, AngelRanma and Ranma stood next to one another, waiting for their turn. "Man, what are the chances, that Hinako-sensei catches me and Rei while we were on our way back to the hotel after breakfast," AngelRanma sighs.  
"Maybe you should have just waited until later to have breakfast," Ranma suggested, "Maybe that way, you and she would have missed bumping in to one another,"  
AngelRanma nodded, "I'll take that in to consideration,"  
Ranma was paying no particular attention to anyone while AngelRanma watched the girls' softball game from across the field.  
It was Rei's turn at the plate. Everyone, mostly the boys, turned their attention onto her.  
"C'mon, Rei, knock that ball outta the park!" AngelRanma cheered for her.  
"You like her?" Ranma asked, curious.  
"Yep, quite a bit," AngelRanma responded without a second thought. That seemed to surprise Ranma quiet a bit because he never expected such a quick answer.  
Ranma was silent.  
"How about you?" AngelRanma asked, breaking the silence, "Do you like Akane?"  
"Um, er, well..." came Ranma's stammerings. He didn't know what to really say, how to convey his feelings into words. Although he was a bit nervous, he didn't feel at all as self-consious of himself when in AngelRanma's presence. It kind of felt like AngelRanma was his older brother. "How about you? She exists in your world,"  
AngelRanma smirked a bit, "Ah, you're trying to change the subject. Okay. I'll answer that. Akane and I are no longer fiancees if that's what you're interested in,"  
"Y-you're not?" Ranma said, a bit surprised. "She and I are more along the lines of good friends," he continued on, "I guess over the years, my feelings for Akane has changed. But don't get me wrong, if it had been different, I'm pretty sure I would've married Akane by now,"  
Ranma said nothing. He turned his attention from AngelRanma and onto Akane as she chatted with her friends on the bench, awaiting her turn up at the plate once Rei was through.  
Just then, Rei hit the softball, the bat striking the ball cleanly, sending it arcing high into the air. "All right!" AngelRanma shouted out, cheering Rei on. They both watched as Rei rounded the bases, stopping at second. For a moment, AngelRanma finally realized that it wasn't all that bad to be stuck attending school. Rei seemed to be enjoying herself and that was what counted. And it seemed that he was enjoying himself too, watching Rei that is.  
"Where was I? Oh yeah, Akane. Anyway, she and I are more like very good friends nowadays," AngelRanma said. As he watched Akane step up to plate, he shouted out, "C'mon Akane, knock that ball outta the park!"  
"Ranma. Ranma. You two are up," their phys-ed teacher told them. "Figures," AngelRanma muttered. He and Ranma both walked over to the pull-up where they proceeded to bang out repititions of pull-up. They seemed to move in perfect synchronization, neither of them struggling with each succeeding rep.  
They continued to do pull-ups as they watched the softball game across the field. It wasn't until after Akane hit a homerun and rounded all the bases before the two of them got bored and stopped doing pull-ups. They looked at their phys-ed teacher, who had this shocked expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?" AngelRanma asked.  
"Y-you did over a hundred pull-ups," the teacher said. He had been counting the whole time.  
"So?" AngelRanma said.  
"T-that's amazing!" he said, just as the bell rang.  
Akane, still in her gym shorts, walked across the field toward AngelRanma and Ranma as they stood in front of the teacher. She smiled a bit and said, "What's going on, guys?"  
"Nothing," AngelRanma teased, grinning, "We were just talking about how sexy you look in those gym shorts,"  
"What?" Ranma said, his eyes widening.  
Akane blushed a bit but managed to compose herself. Although she had this urge to slap AngelRanma for embarrassing her like that, she felt a bit flattered. It was definitely better than something Ranma would say, which would be along the lines of, 'We were just talking about how much your legs wobble when you were running around the bases'  
"We weren't saying something like that!" Ranma said, "I would never talk about an uncute tomboy like you being sexy. You're far from it,"  
AngelRanma, knowing the tension level of this area had just jumped up several notches, spotted Rei sitting all alone on the bench and decided to walk on over and say hi. As he walked across the field, Rei looked up and noticed him and it seemed to make her face light up. He smiled back at her, ignoring the sounds of joints popping and bones breaking behind him. He sat down on the bench next to Rei. Now he decided to take a look. Ranma was lying unconsious on the ground, Akane storming away from him. As she walked past AngelRanma and Rei, AngelRanma smirked.  
"What?" Akane said, glaring. She was now in a bad mood, all because of Ranma. She didn't want to deal with another Ranma, even if he was an older version. Ranma was Ranma in her book, and that meant an insensitive jerk.  
"In case you're wondering, in my future, you and I are no longer engaged,"  
Akane was silent.

AngelRanma sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. He was also getting tired from all of this bordom.  
"This is boring," he whispered to Rei who was sitting next to him. She smiled slightly but kept her gaze at the front of the room as Hinako-  
sensei stood on a stool and proceeded to write some math problems on the board.  
"Ranma, there will be no more talking in my class!" Hinako-sensei said in as stern a voice as a little girl could give. "Otherwise, I will have to discipline you,"  
AngelRanma's eyes lit up, "You mean you're gonna absorb my battle aura?"  
"No, I'm going to send you to the pricipal's office," she responded. She would not give AngelRanma to satisfaction of having his battle aura absorbed. If he was so eager to have that happen to him, then she would disappoint him on purpose.  
AngelRanma sighed. He put his head on the desk and tried to go to sleep.  
"Ranma, seeing how you're paying so much attention in this class, perhaps you can solve this problem," Hinako-sensei said sarcasitcally.  
"Me?" Ranma asked, pointing to himself.  
"No, the other Ranma," she replied, pointing at AngelRanma, who had already fallen asleep. "Ranma!"  
AngelRanma snapped awake, "Eh? What? What is it?"  
She extended the piece of chalk and said, "Ranma, I would like you to solve the problem on the board,"  
He sighed as he languidly got out of his seat and to the front of the room. He took the chalk from Hinako-sensei, smirking a bit since she only stood as tall as his waist. He looked at the chalk board and at the problem in front of him.  
After a moment, he smiled. Math was the one acedemic subject he excelled in. Within a minute, he managed to come out with the right answer and showed all the work. Hinako-sensei and everyone else in the room was stunned, especially Ranma.  
"I-I'll know how to do this junk when I get older?" Ranma asked, shocked.  
Akane looked at Ranma. She never really thought about it on Ranma being very intelligent when it came to acedemics, but after seeing AngelRanma's little show up front, it was obvious that Ranma could very well be if he wanted to.  
"Um, t-that's correct," Hinako-sensei said, her heart racing. She couldn't believe it, Ranma had actually managed to answer a question correct. Sure, it was a different Ranma, but it was Ranma nonetheless. "You may go sit down now,"  
AngelRanma smiled as he walked back to his seat, proud that he had accomplished something, even if it was only trivial. After he sat down, he nudged at Rei and grin.  
"I got it right," he smiled.  
"Yes. You did," she replied softly.  
"I did good,"  
"'Well'," she corrected him. "'I did well',"  
"Huh? But you were sitting here the whole time," he said, confused, "I was the one that did good and solved the problem,"  
Akane sighed, "That dolt,"  
With only one more class left to the day, AngelRanma got up and adjusted himself as the second to last school bell rang "Man, I'm suffocating down there,"  
"Do you _HAVE_ to do that?" Akane said, getting angry. "Do it in private for god sakes. I don't want to see you groping yourself,"  
"You're just jealous because you don't have one," AngelRanma smiled. He adjusted himself one last time, for good luck. "What? Ranma no baka!"

AngelRanma gazed intently at the problem in front of him. It was a simple science problem where he could easily solve, but he had no idea how to put all the numbers together. He barely remembered his formulas let alone which one to use. As everyone was leaving, Rei walked up to AngelRanma and said, "The school day is over. You don't need to finish that problem now,"  
"I know, but I wanna know what the answer is," he said. He looked up toward the front hoping the teacher was still there, but she had already left. "Um, where'd the teacher go?"  
"Who cares?" Ranma said, casually throwing his bookbag over his shoulder, "She left shortly after the bell rang. We've been here for five minutes while you tried to do that problem. Everyone's probably home by now,"  
Akane watched AngelRanma. Ranma had never ever tried so hard at solving a school problem yet his older self seemed intent on solving it no matter what.  
"I don't like not knowing what the answer is," AngelRanma muttered. He got up and turned toward Rei, "Rei, you wouldn't happen to know where the teacher went, would you?"  
She shook her head.  
"All right, I'll meetcha in front of the school, I'm gonna go look for the teacher. I want to see how you solve this," he said as he grabbed the piece of paper and walked out of the class.  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other and then at Rei.  
AngelRanma walked down the hallway, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. Hinako-sensei, now in her adult form after having taken care of some delinquents, rounded the corner just as AngelRanma rounded the same one coming from the other direction. They both collided into one another.  
AngelRanma, being larger than Hinako, even in her adult form, ended up falling forward and on top of her.  
"Sorry," AngelRanma said, getting up to his feet.  
"You pervert!" Hinko-sensei said, closing the front of her yellow dress. She had fallen on her backside, AngelRanma's face landing very close her lap.  
AngelRanma took a step back and studdered, "I saw nothing. I swear," His eyes narrowed for a second, "Hey, aren't you Hinako?"  
"It's Hinako-sensei to you," Hinako scolded in a sultry voice as she refused AngelRanma's hand and got to her feet. She glared at AngelRanma. She knew this was the second Ranma. There was just something to him that made him discernible from his younger self. It wasn't in terms of appearance, that would be near impossible, but rather in the way he carried himself. There was an obvious air of power to him that seemed to lie dormant in his younger version. Also, he acted more mature, abeit slightly.  
AngelRanma picked up his piece of paper and showed it to his teacher, "Can you help me solve this?"  
"What do we say?"  
"Um, please," he said, smiling weakly.  
Hinko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ranma had never said something like that before. Heck, he never even showed any interest in scholastic, yet his older self seemed to be quite different.  
She took the paper out of his hands. As their hands touched, something akin to a surge of eletricity coursed through her body, making her heartbeat become rapid all of a sudden. She could quite understand what this feeling was coming over her. She had never experienced it before.  
AngelRanma leaned closer, so close that Hinako-sensei could smell the faint smell of perspiration that was on AngelRanma since he had taken gym a short while ago. It made her shiver for some reason.  
He pointed at the problem, "I can't understand what I do with those numbers. I tried to manipulate this formula, but I keep comin' up with the wrong answer," He looked at her, "Um, hello? You listening to me?"  
Hinako blinked a couple of times before she quickly turned to the paper, a small blush on her cheeks. It seems that in her adult form, there was something to AngelRanma that she found physically attractive that she seemed to gloss over when in her child form. She had never really noticed how gorgeous AngelRanma was.  
Glancing over the problem, she immediately realized what AngelRanma had been doing wrong. "Your formula is wrong. It's supposed to be one half times a-t squared, not cubed," She took the paper out of his hands and walked into a vacant classroom and said, "Follow me. I'll show you on the blackboard,"  
AngelRanma obediantly entered the classroom. When Hinako-sensei began writing on the blackboard, she suddenly noticed how crowded the classroom seemed to have gotten, even though she and AngelRanma were the only on in there.  
After AngelRanma sat down in a nearby desk, she took several deep breaths before she picked up a piece of chalk and began to scribble on the chalkboard. Within moments, the problem was solved.  
"Cool," AngelRanma said, smiling. He walked over to the window and said, "Does it work for anywhere? Let's say I walk over to the window and drop the ball out. If I manage to record the time it takes for the ball to hit the ground, all I need is that formula to determine how high the ball was when dropped?"  
Hinako-sensei nodded. She gave him a odd look, "Strange that you don't know this. You seemed to have no problem solving that math problem back there, yet have trouble with this,"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I'm only good at math. That's it,"  
Hinako-sensei laughed slightly. It was a laugh that would probably turn a man into puddy. It was a sensuous laugh, a sexy one. She didn't laugh all that much when in her adult form, but she knew it could make a man become very nervous, as if being near her wasn't enough to make a guy nervous. She was shocked when AngelRanma looked out the window, preoccupied.  
"Hey!" AngleRanma shouted out the window, waving. He saw Ranma and Akane and Rei waiting out in the courtyard, "Hey, guys, I got the problem solved. I'll be right down," He turned toward Hinako-sensei and smiled warmly, which seemed to make her blush, and said, "Well, thanks a lot fer the help. I appreciate it. Well, gotta go," He turned around and left the room. Hinako-sensei was left there, alone, to gather her thoughts.  
It took several moments before she released her breath. She suddenly realized what women seemed to find so attractive about Ranma. It was no wonder why he had so many fiancees.  
She smiled, gazing out the window where she saw AngelRanma emerging from the front entrance, gracefully running across the courtyard to meet up with his friends. She had never been ignored like that.  
She smirked slightly as she said,  
"Playing hard to get, eh? We'll see,"

Happousei, almost having healed from those almost deadly blows AngelRanma had inflicted upon him, had been very nervous when he could sense the older Ranma nearby. It wasn't hard for the master to sense the almost omnipotent aura that surrounded AngelRanma. The old lech had learned his lesson. He would never go near that young blue haired girl, at least not while her protective AngelRanma nearby.  
It had taken a few days before Happousei had finally healed from his injuries, but in the meanwhile, while his body had been in the process of healing, he had a lot of time to think. He had to find a way to get rid of AngelRanma. That way, he could have that cute blue haired girl all to himself.  
It hadn't dawned on the old lech on how to get rid of AngelRanma until something seemed to click in his head. It was obvious that AngelRanma's strength was incomparable to Happousei's. The only way to even things between the two of them was to get rid of AngelRanma's strength. That mean he would have to strike AngelRanma's moxibustion point, the pressure point that would make AngelRanma's strength decrease dramatically, to that of a baby's.  
Happousei smiled. "Ranma, you'll pay for what you have done to me," He began to cackle to himself, only to wince as surges of pain shot through his tiny body. He was grateful that he was lying down, otherwise, he would had probably had simply fallen over. He was in his bedroom. No one had bothered to check up on him ever since his and AngelRanma's confrontation.  
"You'll pay Ranma...as soon as I heal,"

AngelRanma had fallen asleep at the Tendo home. After school, he and Rei had followed Ranma and Akane and Nabiki back to their house. However, since there was little to do, he fell asleep out of boredom while everyone else went about their business, doing their homework. AngelRanma couldn't understand why Rei was bothering doing homework since they would be gone in a matter of a few days.  
He was lying flat on his back in the middle of the backyard, having fallen asleep as he watched the clouds float by high above.  
Ranma and Akane were sitting on the back porch, seemingly gazing at AngelRanma as he slept.  
"Jeez, how can your older self just fall asleep like that?" Akane asked, annoyance in her voice.  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Why're you asking me? Why dontcha ask him yourself?"  
Akane simply shrugged her shoulders, believing it wasn't worth her time to bother asking him. However, she kept her gaze on AngelRanma's still form. She had the funny feeling that even though he was asleep, there was no way she could get close to him without him sensing her presense. It was strange though. It looked like AngelRanma didn't have a care in the world.  
All of a sudden, the doorbell chimed.  
"You expecting someone?" Akane asked Ranma.  
Ranma shook his head, "No. You?"  
"No,"  
"Ranma, there is someone here to see you," came Kasumi's voice.  
Ranma seemed a bit surprised. He gave Akane a slight smile and said, "Really, I'm not expecting someone,"  
"Let's go find out," Akane said. She and Ranma walked toward the front of the house where they were both surprised when they found out who it was. It was their teacher, Hinako-sensei.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Ranma seemed to studder. He didn't like the idea of his sensei bothering to come all the way to the house so she could absorb his battle aura. It was bad enough that she constantly did that while he was attending school.  
Hinako-senei, in her gorgeous adult form, glared at Ranma, her eyes creasing, "That is no way to speak to your teacher, Ranma,"  
"Um, my dad isn't home," Akane said. She knew Hinako seemed to have some sort of feelings for her father. To see her father, that was probably why Hinako-sensei was carrying a half dozen roses close to her chest. As to why, Akane had no idea. "It doesn't matter, I'm here to see Ranma," Hinako-sensei said.  
"Why me? What did I do?" Ranma asked, confused. He didn't believe he did anything wrong, at least he believed so.  
"Not you. The other Ranma, your better half," she replied, smirking a bit.  
"W-what?" Ranma said, his voice rising a notch, "M-my better half? I'll have you know-"  
"Jeez, what's all the commotion?" AngelRanma asked sleepily, rounding the corner, yawning, "Can't a guy sleep around here?" When he spotted Hinako-sensei, his eyes narrowed a bit, "What are you doing here?"  
"That is no way to speak to your teacher, Ranma," Hinako said, the exact same thing she had said to the younger Ranma.  
AngelRanma repeated, not faultering, "What are you doing here?"  
Hinako-sensei cleared throat, knowing that AngelRanma was incorrigible, and said a bit nervousely, "I have come to ask you out on a date,"  
"What?" Ranma, AngelRanma, and Akane seemed to say at once.  
AngelRanma gave Hinako-sensei a good looking, looking her up and down. He had to admit, he found it a bit flattering that someone as beautiful as Hinako-sensei wanted to go out with him. Wait. Everyone back on his own world wanted to go out with him, so this was nothing new.  
"I'm flattered that you would ask me out-" AngelRanma said, ready to gently let Hinako-sensei down by telling her he had Rei and that Rei was his fiancee.  
A moment later, Akane's fist flew up and struck AngelRanma in the face.  
AngelRanma glared at Akane and said, "What the hell was that for?"  
"No swearing," Hinako-sensei reprimanded, "That's not very mannerly of you, Ranma,"  
AngelRanma sighed. Rei, curious, rounded the corner to inspect what was going on. She had heard AngelRanma seemingly all riled up about something and was simply curiouse. She seemed a bit surprised when she realized it was Hinako-  
sensei. However, he visage didn't show it. She said, "What brings you here?"  
"Ranma has just asked me out, and I have accepted," Hinako-sensei said with a smile, leaning forward and embracing AngelRanma, crushing the bouquet of flower between her firm breasts and AngelRanma's chest.  
"What?" AngelRanma's eyes widened.  
Akane's fist shot out and hit AngelRanma in the face again, AngelRanma unable to block it because his arms were held firmly by his side by Hinako-sensei's embrace. "Oh," Rei said, her voice soft. Her visage betraying no emotions, she turned around and rounded the corner. Although she didn't show it, AngelRanma knew that what she had seen, and had interpretted, must hurt emotionally.  
He quickly broke free from Hinako-sensei's embrace and ran after Rei, "Rei, wait up,"  
As he ran up to Rei, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him, "Rei, hold up. It's all-"  
Rei turned around and slapped AngelRanma. Although there were no tears in her eyes, it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was deeply hurt.  
AngelRanma winced as the pain shot through him. It wasn't from the contact of her hand with his cheek but rather the look of sadness in her eyes, as if he had just broken her trust. Rei turned back around and walked back into the livingroom as AngelRanma stood there, unable to persue. It took him several moments before he was able to think clearly. He turned around and headed back toward the front entrance. He wanted to confront Hinako-sensei.  
He glared at her, and she seemed to take a tentative step back, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go apologize and tell Rei, my fiancee, that this was all your idea, not mine,"  
"Whatever did I do wrong?" Hinako-sensei asked innocently. She seemed to have converted to her child form, making it harder for AngelRanma to yell at her. He had to give her credit for doing so. That had been a smart move.  
"You know damn well why," AngelRanma said, glaring at the little girl. "I don't like the thought of having someone I care about thinking I'm some kinda cheating bastard, which I am not,"  
Hinako-sensei's eyes started flooding with tears, as if she was on the verge of breaking into a fit of sobbing from AngelRanma's harsh yelling. Although AngelRanma knew this was all an elaborate act, Akane didn't seem to believe so and stepped in.  
"Ranma, that's enough," Akane said, trying to keep her voice harsh and almost demanding. She felt very nervous. She had a funny feeling she was butting into the wrong business. "Can't you see you're hurting Hinako-  
sensei,"  
AngelRanma sighed in exasperation. "Forget it. I'm gonna go talk to Rei,"  
"But what about-" Hinako-sensei began in her little voice.  
"Date? There is no date. There never was one," he finished for her, "And consider your classroom short one extra person cause I ain't comin' in anymore,"  
Hinako-sensei burst into tears. Akane glared at AngelRanma. Ranma gave his older self an almost embarrassed look. AngelRanma sighed again.  
He looked at Akane and said, "I don't care what you think of me. If you're too stupid to realize that I had no part in this-"  
"What did you say?" Akane seemed to fume. It was strange how her feelings toward AngelRanma could change as quickly as her did for his younger self.  
Ranma seemed to step in. He said, "Hey, no one here is stupid. It's all jus' a simple misunderstanding,"  
"Gee, ya think so?" AngelRanma said to Ranma, "That's all it was when I was young! Everything's a damn misunderstanding! I'm too old for this stuff! I can't believe it, you had the nerve to think I would actually date you when you knew damn well that I'm with Rei!"  
Hinako-sensei, still crying, said, "Fine! I'll leave you alone! All I wanted to do was ask you out!" She dropped the boquet of flower and ran off.  
"Damnit!" AngelRanma snapped at himself. His fist shot out as if he were punching some unseen opponent, to let out his frustration. He stood there for several moments, watching as Hinako-sensei ran off into the night. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Akane seemed to snap at AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma glared back at Akane, "Aren't you going to butt outta my business?"  
"Why you!" Akane seemed to fume.  
"If you hit me, you'll regret it,"  
"Is that a threat?" Akane said, not backing down from AngelRanma's challenge. She did know that she was way in over her head challenging AngelRanma in anything, but her pride prevented her.  
AngelRanma smirked a bit. That seemed to surprise Akane for some reason. After a moment, he seemed to chuckle, as if having recalled a memory. A moment after that, he nearly burst out in laugher, his hand running through his hair as continued to laugh.  
"What so damn funny?" Akane said, somehow finding herself unable to remain angry at AngelRanma.  
He ignored her and turned toward Ranma, "Ranma, can you do me a favor?"  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
"You and I are the only ones here that realize the misunderstanding," he said, "Can ya do me a favor and go tell Rei what had really happened? I'm gonna go talk to Hinako-sensei. She shouldn't be walking home this late at night anyway."  
"How about you go talk to Rei, and I'll go find the teach?" Ranma suggested. He still felt weird trying to talk to Rei. He preferred to avoid doing so if possible. But then again, knowing Hinako-sensei, she, being angry at AngelRanma, would probably take it out on his younger self and absorb his battle aura, something he wanted to avoid also. "Actually, I'll go talk to Rei,"  
"Fine,"

Hinako-sensei, somehow in her adult form, ran through the streets of Nerima. It was strange how she seemed to change forms for some reason. Perhaps she had willed herself into changing into a little girl, reverting back to her adult form afterwards.  
As she ran, every single guy she passed by turned their heads to look at the gorgeous brunette, their mouths' agape at the sight of someone so beautiful. When they noticed she seemed to be crying, they all wanted to run after her in hopes of being able to comfort her, only to be held back when their girlfriends seemed to glare or slap them for being such dogs.  
"Hinako, wait up!" AngelRanma called out as he ran after her. He couldn't really believe he was going after her in the first place, but he knew he had to. He couldn't just leave it like that. Besides, he didn't want her taking it out on his younger self. That had been the whole reason why he had come here, to make life all the more easier for Ranma, and to give Ranma the life that he would have had had it not been for those damn boomers.  
AngelRanma was an extremely fast and proficient runner, able to catch up to Hinako within mere minutes, even if she had a several minute headstart. When he caught up to her, he reached a hand out grabbed Hinako's shoulder.  
Unfortunately for him, he wasn't expecting what happened next for Hinako wheeled around, extended her hands right into his chest and said, "Happo no yen return!"  
A massive energy blast erupted into AngelRanma's chest, sending him flying backwards into a nearby telephone pole, the pole falling forward and onto his head from the impact of AngelRanma's back. However, that didn't seem to bother AngelRanma one bit. As onlookers stared in disbelief, he simply shrugged off the powerful attack and got back to his feet, brushing the tiny bits of debris of his shirt, only to proceed after Hinako.  
"Hey, wait up!" he shouted out, now running after a little girl.  
"Get away from me!" Hinako said in a frightened little voice. It easily made pedestrians assume that AngelRanma was some kind of stalker trying to kidnap the little girl. However, she didn't get far away before AngelRanma caught up to her, grabbing her by one of her shoulders.  
She stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face him. He had hurt her feelings to much that she couldn't bear to see him. He was such a horrible man to have said such things to her.  
"Will you jus' listen to me?" AngelRanma said. He found it a bit odd that he was doing this a second time already. He had done something similar to this with Akane when she had walked in on him while he was in the motel room with Rei and had obviously assumed the worst when she noticed he had been shirtless.  
"I heard to just fine back there," she said, trying to be defiant. She also found herself nearly on the verge of tears. Why did he come back after her? Why?  
AngelRanma said, "Well, I jus' wanna apologize. What I said was mean and I shouldn't've said it,"  
Hinako's eyes widened. Ranma was apologizing to her? "I don't want to leave it this way," he continued after a moment of silence, "I had been angry when I said that,"  
She turned around to face him. She looked up at him with those beautiful liquid chocolate brown eyes. "Y-you're apologizing?"  
"Yeah," he said, "However, I think you owe me an apology also,"  
Hinako was silent. "Me, apologize? For what?"  
"For what?" his eyes widened, "You've gotta be kiddin' me. You jus' said I had accepted your invitation to go out on a date with you when I had said no such thing,"  
"Yes you did," she said, "You said you were flattered that I had asked, so, naturally, I believed you accepted my invitation,"  
AngelRanma's eyes widened. He had said something along the lines but had never really finished his sentence. All of a sudden, he realized that perhaps the entire misunderstanding had been his fault. He shouldn't have beat around the bush and say he was flattered but rather had told her flat out that he wasn't interested.  
"You mean this is my fault?" AngelRanma said, pointing to himself. "Well, isn't it?" she said, still craning her neck to look up at AngelRanma. She stood no taller than his waist.  
AngelRanma chuckled a bit, "Gee, I think it is my fault. I had said that,"  
Hinako stared up at AngelRanma and dared to say, "So what you had said back there...you didn't mean it? I had been said out of anger?"  
"Yeah," he said, smiling weakly, "I guess,"  
Hinako jumped up and wrapped her arms around AngleRanma's neck, her head snuggling up again the crook between his neck and shoulder. She said in a happy voice. "So you will take me out on a date!"  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me,"

AngelRanma arrived back at the Tendo home and was quite surprised at the commotion. He could hear an intense battle going on within the outter walls, and it did indeed sound intense. He could hear Ranma's shouts as it seemed he was trying his hardest to defeat his opponent.  
"What, a dojo yaburi has come to challenge the school?" AngleRanma said to himself. He didn't recall ever having to fight a dojo yaburi shortly before the day of the Nerima Massacre.  
Figuring he should inspect what was going on, curiosity the sole reason, AngelRanma casually hopped over the outter wall and headed toward the dojo, where all the noise was coming from. When he entered, he was surprised to see Ranma and Happousei going at it. Actually, it seemed like Ranma was the one trying his hardest while Happousei, covered in bandages, only casually dodging Ranma's attacks.  
"Give me back my strength you old lech!" Ranma shouted, trying his hardest to conjure up his ki to blast the old lech into submission. However, afterhaving performed several already, Ranma was already on the brink of exhaustion.  
"Hey, Ranma, didja talk to Rei?" AngelRanma asked aloud, looking around and noticing no one but him and Happousei. He assumed everyone was still inside the house.  
"I'm...kinda...busy...right...now!" Ranma said in between dodging Happousei's casual attacks and executing his own.  
"All right, I'll go talk to her then," AngelRanma said, figuring he should leave Happousei and Ranma to their business. He turned around to leave, only to hear Ranma shout out, "Look out!"  
AngelRanma didn't have time to turn around before he felt a intense burning sensation on his back, causing him to scream out in pain. He quickly jumped up, trying to rub away the burning sensation. It felt like a hot coal had been pressed against his back.  
"Ha ha ha, now both of you are weak!" Happousei said, cackling.  
"What's he talking about?" AngelRanma asked. The burning sensation seemed to disappear, as if it had all been his imagination. However, it still had this lingering sensation that he had been burned though.  
"I have just struck both of your moxibustion points! You will be weak forever! Ha ha ha!" Happousei continued to cackle. He quickly ran out of the dojo, disappearing into the night.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened. "D-did I just hear what I think I did?" He remembered the hell he had to go through when the old lech had done that to him when he had been young. He had lost all of his strength and had been forced to find some other means of defeating his opponent since he couldn't rely on his strength anymore.  
Ranma nodded, "Yep. Both of our moxibustion points had been struck. We're now physically weak,"  
"Oh man," AngelRanma said, muttering, "Um, are you sure?"  
He nodded again. "I see the mark on your back," He turned around to let AngelRanma see his own, "See, I have one of my own,"  
"Damn," AngelRanma said, his lips a thin line when he did, indeed, see the mark on Ranma's back. "How did Happousei manage to get close enough to hit ya with that?"  
"Me? What about you? You're even more skilled than I am, and he did the same to you,"  
AngelRanma sighed. Only from behind did Happousei ever stand a chance at getting close to AngelRanma, much less land an attack. It also didn't help that AngelRanma hadn't at all expected the old lech to attack him so he didn't even bother trying to be cautious.  
"God, and you call yourself a martial artist," Ranma smirked a bit. Although the thought of no longer having his strength made him very uncomfortable, knowing that AngelRanma shared his fate didn't make it feel all that disturbing.  
"Hey, you're a martial artist also," AngelRanma smirked. He couldn't help but chuckle at how funny this way. He was arguing to his younger self on how they were both martial artists.  
"Um, what do you think we should do?" Ranma asked. He figured his older self was better at coming up with ideas. However, he had ideas of his own if it AngelRanma couldn't think of anything, even though he was positive that it would not be needed.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. Let's go talk to Cologne and ask her to give us back our strength. I remember that she was the one that helped with getting our strength back,"  
Ranma nodded in amusement. He hadn't thought that. He had figured it was best to simply attack Happousei and beat him into submitting and curing them. AngelRanma's idea sounded better and a lot less stressing.  
But even before they were expected to leave for the Nekohanten, AngelRanma had higher priorities than getting his strength back.  
"But first, before that, I'm gonna go talk to Rei,"

"So, what happened?" Ranma asked his older self. He and AngelRanma were on their way toward the Nekohanten. It was getting pretty late into the evening, but they were sure the shop was still open.  
AngelRanma smiled, "She believes me. It turns out that she had come back and had heard how angry I had been at Hinako at what she had done. However, she had stayed around the corner and eavesdropped on us. I'm just glad she ain't angry at me,"  
"And what about the teach?"  
"Heh, it's funny that'cha mention her," he replied, "She actually thought I had accepted her invitation on the date because of what I had said, that I had been flattered by the invitation. It turns out that it had been my fault. I shouldn't've beat around the bush and just told her I wasn't interested,"  
"Y-you mean you're going to go out with her?" Ranma's eyes widened.  
"No! Jeez, you're jumping to conclusions like Akane," AngelRanma said. He quickly looked over his back, expecting Akane to smack him upside the head before he realized Akane hadn't come along with them, seemingly still angry at AngelRanma.  
Ranma noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a piece of paper. He read it and his face grew grim, "Oh oh,"  
AngelRanma looked at the paper. It said, 'Ranma is weak'  
"Jeez, didn't we go through this once when I had been young. And didn't it happen to you only several months ago if I recall correctly?" AngelRanma muttered, a bit annoyed. He was going to pound that old lech into the ground when he got his hands on him.  
"Does it bother ya?" Ranma asked, trying to make conversation. There was quite a bit of difference between him and his older self. It was odd that they were even the same person, despite AngelRanma having gone through a very life altering experience. "Y'know, not being able to rely on your strength,"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, not at all. I consider it more along the lines of a challenge to overcome, just like how you would view it, ne?" He smirked, knowing that Ranma was thinking the exact same thing. Although they were different, they were still very much alike.  
From out of nowhere appeared Kuno, he charged at both Ranmas, bokken raised, "Prepare to be vaquished!"  
AngelRanma was the first to react. As Kuno charged toward him, AngelRanma did the same, dashing forward, his arms cocked back, ready to launch a devestanting attack. Ranma was about to remind AngelRanma that it would be useless to fight back because punching Kuno would do no effect, what with them being as weak as a baby. However, he said nothing when he caught sight of AngelRanma ducking down and curling up into a little ball. Kuno had been unable to stop, what with his momentum carrying to forward, and ended up tripping over AngelRanma's, falling down flat on his face, knocked unconsious.  
Ranma helped AngelRanma back up to his feet and said, "That was a good idea. I woulda never've thought of using Kuno's own bodyweight against 'im. I'd have just tried to knock him out, and woulda probably realized the hard way that it would be impossible in our condition,"  
AngelRanma chuckled, "Y'know what is good about being weak?"  
"What?"  
AngelRanma proceeded to kick Kuno in the head as hard as he could, "You can vent yer frustrations out on him and not hafta worry about serious bodily harm," He kicked and kicked at Kuno, hitting him in the ribs, then head, then the ribs again.  
Ranma smirked a bit. He found it a bit amusing. Perhaps AngelRanma was right. He walked up to Kuno and proceeded to kick at his unconsious form with all his might, something he had never been able to do even though he had wanted to do so for so long but knowing the consequences he would have to face if he had done that if he weren't weak.  
"Gee, this is actually fun," Ranma said, continuing to kick at Kuno.  
AngelRanma stopped, huffing a bit from exerting so much, "Yeah. Man, I've always wanted to do that. Man, I feel much better now,"  
"You're right,"  
"Y'see, there are some advantages to being in the condition we are," AngelRanma commented, "All ya hafta do is find a way to knock yer opponent out and then you can vent all of yer frustration you've had toward 'em,"  
Mousse was sweeping the front sidewalk of the Nekohanten when AngelRanma and Rei approached him. Once again, AngelRanma and Rei had gone their separate ways, choosing to doing something other than hang out with his younger self and the gang.  
"Hey, is the old ghoul here?" AngelRanma asked. He wondered why in the world Mousse would be sweeping the front of the restaurant in the first place but thought nothing of it.  
Mousse jerked a thumb toward the restaurant, "She's not in right now, why?"  
"Cause the lech, Happousei, hit my moxibustion point so I'm weak as a baby. Actually, he hit me and my younger self as a matter of fact," AngelRanma shrugged.  
"Oh really?" Mousse smirked, idea racing through his mind. If both AngelRanma and Ranma were weak, then they be easy to be disposed of, which would leave Shampoo free for himself.  
AngelRanma grinned, "I know whatcha thinking. Don't even think about it. I may be physically weak now, but that doesn't mean I can't use my ki. If I recall correctly, I defeated you and a buncha others at the same time using my Hiryu Shoten Ha technique. In case you're wondering, I can use that technique without having to draw my opponent in a spiral,"  
Mousse gulped. It wasn't that he feared AngelRanma, but rather, he definitely knew there was a definite aura of power to him that he cared not to find out the hard way.  
"Anyway, you have any idea when the old ghoul'll be back?"  
"Later tonight," Mousse said.  
"Where the heck did she go anyway?"  
Mousse shrugged, "She's making a delivering. Shampoo was making a delivery when another call came in so she went out to deliver it herself rather than wait for Shampoo to get back,"  
"Okay, thanks,"

AngelRanma held the seat out for Rei to sit in. Although he didn't even really know that he was doing that, the gestured was noted by Rei.  
After sitting down, AngelRanma picked up the menus and handed one to Rei and began thumbing through his own. After a short moment, a female waitress came up to their table and took their orders. AngelRanma had ordered two full course dinner plates for himself while Rei ordered a simple salad.  
With nothing much to do while waiting for their meal to arrive, AngelRanma figured it was best to divulge themselves in conversation.  
"So, what do you think of Nerima?" he placed an elbow on the table, his head propped by his hand. He looked like he was very interested in Rei's input on his old hometown.  
"It's okay," she said softly.  
"It's full of colorful people, that's for sure," he grinned.  
Rei smiled. That was true.  
"And Kuno, don't forget about him," he smiled, "Imagine having to go to school with him. Every morning, while on my way to school, I'd have some kinda confrontation with him. 'I, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan High, shall smite thee'," He picked up a bread stick and waved it around like it was a bokken.  
AngelRanma had did an impression of Kuno so perfectly that there was no way Rei would had been able to hide her laugh. She laughed quite hard that even she surprised herself that she was capable of such an emotion.  
"Hey, I made ya laugh," he smiled warmly. Although he could make Rei crack a smile from time to time, it was very rare that she ever laughed.  
"It seems so," she said softly, smiling one last time before she looked serious again.  
Although Rei had laughed, it was little more than a chuckle, but it was definitely a laugh. Sure, there was no laughter that usually accompanied it, but it was clearly evident in her eyes and AngelRanma had noticed that.  
"May I tell you something?" Rei began from out of nowhere. "Sure, go right ahead,"  
"I kind of like it,"

AngelRanma gazed down at Rei as he and her walked toward the Tendo home together. Rei had noticed that AngelRanma was walking on the fence instead of on the sidewalk like a normal person.  
"Is there a reason why you walk on the fence?" she had to ask. Usually, she wouldn't bother asking something like that but she had a tendancy of actually initiating a conversation for a change when she was with AngelRanma.  
"I dunno," AngelRanma replied, turning his attention toward her, his steps skillful. It was obvious that his balance was extremely good. It looked like it was a second nature to him. "I guess it's a good way to practice balancing," he added, "I used to do it when I was younger. I dunno when I stopped. I'm only doing it because it brings back old memories, of when I was little,"  
"Oh," Rei said softly. She stopped for a moment and gazed up at AngelRanma. "Isn't it a bit dangerous? If you fall..."  
"I ain't gonna fall..." he managed to say, right before his right foot slipped. What transpired was enough to get anyone to stop from walking on the fence had they seen this happen to AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma's right foot had slipped down the right side of the fence while his left foot had slipped down the other side. The only thing that stopped AngelRanma from hitting the ground was the top of the fence as it was rammed into his groin.  
It was strange that AngelRanma would allow something like this to happen to him. He was never this clumsy. But then again, he had been talking to Rei and his attention had been elsewhere.  
Slowly, he got up to his feet, his hands on his knees as he gazed down on the ground, taking deep breaths.  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked, concern in her voice. That is, it sounded like concern.  
AngelRanma straightened up and gave a weak smile, "Y-yeah. I'm fine,"  
"That looked like it hurt," she commented. Of course, she would never have to worry about hurting that particular region that had caused AngelRanma so much pain.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah, it hurt,"  
"Perhaps you should have a doctor look at...um...it," she couldn't help but giggle.  
"That's not funny," AngelRanma found it hard to say with a straight face. Seeing Rei giggle was quite the sight and seeing it brought a smile to his lips.  
He wasn't all that hurt. His pride was more hurt than his...  
AngelRanma looked down at his pants. There was a tiny tear in the front of his pants, right where the fence had gotten caught and ripped a tiny piece of the fabric off.  
"Great, now I've gotta get new pants," he muttered, "And these were my favorite,"

Kasumi was in front of the Tendo home to greet AngelRanma and Rei as they walked up to her.  
"Good afternoon, Ranma. Good afternoon, Rei," she said in a gentle voice, smiling warmly, "How did school go?"  
AngelRanma's face sullened, "It went okay, if you exclude the fact that we're not even enrolled in that school,"  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that it went okay," she said, "If you're looking for the other Ranma and Akane, they got home a short while ago," After a moment, she noticed that AngelRanma was holding the front of his pants, "If you wish to use the bathroom, you're welcome to. You should never hold it in. It could damage your kidneys,"  
Rei giggled as Ranma gave a weak laugh.  
"Um, no, t-that won't be necessary," he said. He paused for a moment to wonder exactly what Kasumi meant by 'it'. He gave a weak chuckle when he realized the 'it' Kasumi was referring to wasn't a particular bodypart but a natural function of the human body. He cleared his throat and said, "The front of my pants got ripped,"  
"Oh my,"  
"Um, can you do me a favor?" AngelRanma felt a bit embarrassed to ask but had asked nonetheless.  
"What is it?"  
"Is there anyway you can perhaps sew it back? I mean, these are my favorite pants," he asked hopefully.  
"Of course,"

"Where have you been?" was the first thing that came out of Akane's mouth as AngelRanma and Rei entered the livingroom. AngelRanma gave Akane a weird look and said, "Well, if you'd like to know, Rei and I had gone out and gotten something to eat before we came here. There was no real need to come directly here straight from school,"  
Akane simply glared at AngelRanma. She had been expecting him to make a stupid comment like he usually did, like Ranma usually did also.  
AngelRanma turned toward Ranma and asked, "Yo, Ranma, can ya spare a pair of pants? I ripped this pair when I fell off the fence,"  
Ranma gave AngelRanma an odd look and asked, "You fell off a fence? How? That would be a bit clumsy of you...of me. How'd you fall off?"  
"That's true," AngelRanma replied, "I fell off because my feet slipped,"  
"I know. But how could your feet have slipped?"  
"I hadn't been paying attention to where I had been stepping, ya happy?" AngelRanma said, a bit annoyed. From time to time, he would do something stupid, like fall off a fence. Wasn't everyone allowed to do something stupid from time to time and not get the first degree for it? Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I see no problem in you borrowing my pants. Go right ahead. Whatever's mine is yours,"  
He gestured toward the stairway that led up to his room.  
"Thanks,"  
AngelRanma came back downstairs, now clad in a one of Ranma's pants, and did a little turn.  
"So, how do I look?" he asked.  
"It looks like the exact same pants you ripped earlier," Rei commented, surprised she even said that. She usually said nothing, afterall.  
"That's the beauty of it," he replied with a grin, "Ranma and I share the same sense of fashion,"  
"Don'tcha mean lack of fashion?" Nabiki commented, looking up from her manga, "I'm pretty sure you wear that particular pair of pants because it matches everything,"  
Ranma and AngelRanma glared at Nabiki, whom seemed to enjoy having riled both Ranmas as the same time. It was fun teasing Ranma, but being able to tease both of them at the same time was twice as fun and gratifying.  
AngelRanma's stomach grummbled, "I'm hungry,"  
Ranma's stomach grummbled a second later, "Same here,"  
"Didn't you just eat a short while ago?" Akane asked AngelRanma.  
He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm still hungry," He then realized something, "Hey, Akane, would it be too much of a favor to ask you to cook some of your delicious curry?"  
"What?" Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane seemed to say at once.  
"Can you cook some of your curry? If it isn't to big a favor that is," AngelRanma asked innocently, wondering why the three of them was looking at him funnily.  
"Y-you want me to cook you some curry?" Akane asked, making sure she had heard correctly.  
"If it isn't too much trouble that is,"  
Akane nearly jumped up and hugged AngelRanma as she was filled with joy at realizing that someone wanted her to cook for them, that this was no joke, "I'll start making it right now," she said as she rushed from the livingroom and into the kitchen. "W-w-what's wrong with you?" Ranma asked, looking at AngelRanma with absolute shock, "Do you realize what you just did?"  
"Uh huh, I asked Akane to cook some curry. What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently. All that he knew was that he loved Akane's curry, that it was absolutely delicious.  
"Do you have a death wish?" Nabiki asked wryly.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Perhaps the Akane you remember can cook real well, but this isn't the Akane that's cooking. Perhaps you forgot that this Akane doesn't know how to cook," she replied, already brainstorming for which restaurant to go out to to buy dinner. She would charge the bill to AngelRanma because it was his fault.  
"That's right," Ranma said, "Akane can't cook,"  
"Oh shit,"  
"All right if I help?" AngelRanma asked as he entered the kitchen. Upon entering, he caught sight of Akane, clad in an apron, chopping some onions.  
"There's no need to help, Ranma. I can handle this by myself," Akane said in a cheery voice, "But thanks for asking though,"  
AngelRanma knew that he couldn't leave that kitchen. He owed it to this family to help her out. If she cooked, it would kill everyone. He had gotten himself into this mess so it was his obligation to get them out.  
"Go on, I can handle this myself," she said, "You'll only be in the way,"  
"Good,"  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
"N-nothing," he said meekly, "It's just that I really wanted to help. T-that's why I wanted to ask you to cook your curry,"  
Akane was taken aback by AngelRanma's comment. She had no idea that he had wanted to help. And here she was, telling he to leave it all to her and that he would be in the way.  
"I-I'm sorry," Akane said, "I didn't mean to say you would be in the way like that. It's just...I figured I was going to make the curry on my own. But since you wanted to help out, I see no problem in that,"  
AngelRanma smiled. Good. Now he could prevent the disaster before it happened. He would have to watch over Akane like a hawk to make sure she doesn't foul things up.  
Over the course of the half hour that it took for Akane to make the curry, AngelRanma had spent every second making sure Akane was doing everything correctly. When he noticed Akane was chopping the onions, he simply told her that there was a better method than the one she was doing and showed her, allowing her to actually chop the onion instead of doing it himself.  
In an instance, Akane could easily tell the big difference between AngelRanma and Ranma. Ranma would had told her that she was doing things wrong and criticize everything she did until she explode from anger and knocked him unconsious. With AngelRanma, however, he was very patient and simply guided her through the cooking. When she picked up wrong ingredient, AngelRanma had simple told her to look more carefully at the lable, allowing her to figure out that it had been the wrong ingredient. All in all, AngelRanma proved to be a very good teacher and it showed because the curry looked absolutely delicious.  
"Well, it's finished," Akane said, wiping the sweat from her brow with one of the sleeves of her shirt. It was awefully hot in that kitchen.  
"Well done, Akane. I'm proud of you," he smiled warmly. He didn't even need to taste the curry to know that it was delicious. Akane was caught totally off-guard when AngelRanma said that. Ranma had never said something like that to her before. What AngelRanma had said was probably the complete opposite of what Ranma would had said. He probably would had said something along the lines of 'Well, I hope it doesn't kill us all,' or something equally as mean.  
"Um, Ranma," she looked down at the pot of delicious looking curry.  
"Hm?" he asked, his back toward her as he washed the bowls used to store the ingredients, figuring that Kasumi's already had her work cut out for her.  
"Do you think...Ranma will turn out to be like you?" she had actually asked. "What do you mean? He is me,"  
"Not like that, but in the way he acts," she rephrased, noticing how AngelRanma was actually washing the dishes, something she couldn't recall ever having seen his younger self doing.  
"In the way he acts? Perhaps," AngelRanma said, beginning to dry the bowls, turning to face Akane, "He and I are the same person. Although we'll grow up under different circumstances, he'll probably be a bit like me when he grows older. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I was just curious. That's all,"  
AngelRanma smirked, "Hey, can I ask ya somethin'?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"So, what do you think of my younger self? Ya love him?"  
Akane blushed a horrible shade of red, "W-w-what k-kinda questions a-  
are those?"  
"C'mon, you can tell me," he smiled warmly.  
"Um...er..." Akane wondered what to say. In a way, it was like talking to Ranma. Sure, this one was older, more mature, to an extent that is, and more patient, but he was still Ranma.  
"All right, how about I tell you how I felt about you, the Akane I know, when I was young?" he smirked. He knew Akane wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that.  
"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Akane managed to say, surprising AngelRanma, "You two are no longer engaged," She had remembered his saying that to her not too long ago.  
AngelRanma stopped for a moment and was about to say something but stopped. He took another moment to think of something to say. After a brief silence, he said, "Well, wouldn't ya still be interested in knowing if I still have feelings for her?"  
"Well, yeah..." she said, more to herself than AngelRanma, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you what I think of your younger self if you tell me what you think of my other self when you were young,"  
"Nope, you go first," AngelRanma smirked.  
"No, you,"  
"All right, fine," he said, giving up.  
He leaned forward and whispered into Akane's ears of his feelings for her other self, the one he knew when he had been young. For a short moment, after hearing what he had said, she was stared straight ahead, shocked at what she had heard. She couldn't believe she had heard that correctly but AngelRanma had definitely said what she had heard. There was no denying it.  
After about a minute, Akane realized where she was and that AngelRanma was standing next to her, smiling the whole time. She soon realized that it was now her turn to keep her end of the bargain. Now she had to tell him what she thought about his younger self.  
Before she had said a word, AngelRanma reached a hand up and placed his index finger over Akane's lips, gesturing for her to not say a word.  
"Don't worry. You don't have to say a single word. From the expression on your face, I can tell exactly how you feel about my younger self,"  
"T-this is actually good," Ranma commented as he ate the curry. He was already finished with his first helping before anyone was even a quarter way finished with theirs.  
"I-I couldn't've done it without his help," Akane said, gesturing toward AngelRanma, who was sitting next to Rei, who was sitting next to her. Her gaze was on AngelRanma for a bit longer than needed.  
Ranma gave AngelRanma a smirk as AngelRanma returned a meek one. Ranma hadn't noticed Akane look at his older self like that but AngelRanma had definitely noticed. It was the same look everyone seemed to give him after having spend a short time getting to know him. Actually, it was the same look females gave him. Most males usually glared at him.  
"Ranma, I've finished sewing your pants," Kasumi said gently, getting up from her seating postion, "I'll go get them,"  
"Um, thanks," he replied. He would had gone and gotten those pants himself. There was no need for Kasumi to do it.  
Kasumi emerged in the room with AngelRanma's sewn pants. It looked like it had never been ripped in the first place. When AngelRanma saw them he smiled happily and said, "Thank you, Kasumi. I really appreciate it. You're a life saver,"  
"It's no problem, Ranma," Kasumi said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.  
Soun and Genma, having been quite all this time as they enjoyed their meal, had noticed this. Soun was the first to speak.  
"It's decided, you shall marry my eldest daughter," Soun told AngelRanma, "You two make a perfect couple. You two will be happy together," "Father," Kasumi said in embarrassment.  
"Eh?" AngelRanma said, caught off guard. Where the hell did that come from?  
"That is, not unless you wish to marry Nabiki," Soun added.  
Nabiki nearly spit out her drink if it weren't for the fact that she had gotten used to this wacky household. When everyone looked at her, she could feel a slight hue of red making its way to her cheeks. She quickly said, "I'm honored by the suggestion, but no thank you,"  
"Yeah, that's because she probably likes Kuno," AngelRanma quickly added.  
Nabiki spit out her drink, "What? No I don't!"  
AngelRanma smirked, glad that he managed to shift the conversation away from him, and said, "Well, isn't it strange that you mostly hang out with him?"  
"Since when did you become a detective?" Nabiki said cooly, calm again.  
AngelRanma smiled, knowing that he was going to have a verbal battle on his hands. Perhaps now was the best time, to get back at Nabiki for all the things she had done to him when he had been young, like taking pictures of him in his girl form and selling the pictures.  
Nabiki smiled back. So, she thought, Ranma wants to try and embarrass me, huh? We'll see.  
AngelRanma turned toward Soun, "Hey, Tendo-san, just think about it, if Nabiki marries Kuno, you guys will be livin' the good life since his family's rich and all,"  
"R-Really?" Soun said, an eyebrow perking.  
Nabiki smiled, "All right, let's say we do get married...and have children. We'll probably have demented children since the Kuno clan is demented,"  
"Hm, I wouldn't want demented grandchildren,"  
"However, Ranma and Kasumi's children, on the other hand, would make the perfect grandchildren," she also added with a smirk.  
AngelRanma grinned. She was good. He had to give her that. He said, "But imagine all the soba noddles you can buy with all those riches that you'll have. You'll even have your own butler,"  
"That sounds nice," Soun said, "However, the thought of demented grandchildren makes it seem not worth it,"  
AngelRanma knew he was losing this battle so he chose a different approach and said, "Hey, Nabiki, tell me, did you ever have feelings for my younger self?"  
The muscles around Nabiki's jawline tightened slightly. No one but AngelRanma noticed. She said, "What ever makes you think that?"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Just a hunch,"  
"Well, your hunch is wrong then," she said, almost getting angry. This was probably the first time she had ever been purposely provoked. She wasn't used to it.  
AngelRanma, figuring he had had enough fun at Nabiki's expense, shrugged his shoulders again and went back to eating, "All right, forget I mentioned it,"  
He smiled, like nothing had just happened. "Well, we better be off now," AngelRanma said to Ranma and Akane as they all stood in front of the front entrance of the Tendo home, "The incident's gonna happen in just a few short days from now. Whatever you do, just don't be around the area. I can handle everything,"  
"Since we know of what's going to happen a few days from now, there's no real reason for us to be worried," Akane said, "We should stay here and fight these boomers you told us about,"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "Nope. You're all leaving first thing on that morning. This house is gonna be the first house attacked at roughly the same time as when you usually have breakfast,"  
"I'm going to stay and help out," Akane insisted, her fists clenched in front of her.  
"No offense, but you'll only be in the way. Heck, even my younger self will be in the way," AngelRanma said. He looked at Ranma dead in the eye to let him know that he wasn't kidding.  
They seemed to reach a silent agreement.  
"This isn't just a duel," he added, "This is a real life battle. You can get killed because the projectiles used are used for death and destruction. And none of your attacks will really faze it because these boomers, although they'll eventually become household boomers in the future, are incredibly tough, tougher than anything could dish out toward them. That's for sure,"  
"What about Rei? Will she be leaving also?" Ranma asked. "She doesn't really need to but, yeah, she'll leave also,"  
"What do you mean by her not needing to?" Akane asked. She didn't understand why she herself had to leave but Rei could stay. She wanted fend off these boomers when they attack. It was her duty as a martial artitst.  
"Because, the closer we are to one another, the more powerful I get," AngelRanma said matter-of-factly.  
"What?" everyone but AngelRanma and Rei seemed to say at once.  
"It has to do with our AT fields combining to form an indestructible one," AngelRanma said with a wave of the hand, "I'll explain it to you some other day. Ah, forget it. I'll just show you now,"  
AngelRanma reached a hand forward, his palm open, and waved it in an arc from one side of his body to the other side. It looked like a huge single wave goodbye.  
A red ripple could be seen forming right before their eyes, forming a shield like barrier. It flickered for about five seconds before it disappeared. "That's my AT field," AngelRanma said, "Go ahead an touch it. Try and punch through it,"  
He did the motion against, forming the same barrier. Ranma did as he was told and reached out and touched it. When he did, it felt like he was touching a piece of glass that had appeared right in front of him that was flickering red around his fingertips.  
Ranma tried to push hard enough to push through that barrier, much to no avail. AngelRanma continued to form the barrier a few more times, allowing Ranma to actually punch it. It only led up to Ranma hurting his hands.  
"Damn, I can't even budge it," Ranma said in disbelief, "It's like some incredibly strong force field,"  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah, but with me, it only lasts a short while and it tires me out quite quickly. But when I'm close to Rei, it lasts longer and doesn't tire me out. On many occasions, this barier has saved my life,"  
Akane and Ranma said nothing. "Anyway, I'll show you some more about some other day," AngelRanma said, "I'm gonna go back to the motel to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a pretty big day. Tomorrow will be the day where this entire town was burned to the ground. I don't plan on letting this happen again, not while I'm here,"  
"Yeah, you can take care of them in no problem," Ranma commented, "You're plenty strong enough. It should be a breeze for you,"  
"Well, that's the same thing I thought about fighting Adam and it ended up getting me killed," AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "But then again, these are only early model boomers and I've never had trouble with them before,"  
"We should get going," Rei commented softly.  
"Right," AngelRanma agreed.

The wind blew violently late that night. Ranma was restless that night. Perhaps it was because of the impending doom that seemed to linger. Knowing that in a short while, the entire neighborhood and its citizen would be wiped from existence could prove quite hard to keep hidden from one's thoughts. He looked over toward his father who was sleeping soundly.  
"Damn, I wish I could sleep like you could," he muttered to himself enviously. He got up out of his futon and figured a good way to pass the time to was grab something to eat.  
He was on his way to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack when he bumped into Akane on the stairway.  
"Akane, what are you doing up this late?" he asked softly.  
"I couldn't sleep,"  
"Me neither," he said, "I figured I should get a snack, to let the time pass. I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight,"  
"All right if I join you?" she asked. Sure, she had just come from the kitchen, but it was doubtful she was ever going to sleep tonight.  
Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma said, "It doesn't matter to me,"  
They both went to the kitchen where Ranma prepared himself a sandwich and Akane grabbed a cup of yogurt from the fridge. They both sat down on the back patio and gazed out toward the koi pond silently.  
"Are you worried?" Akane asked after several silent moments.  
"A little," he replied, "But I'm pretty sure my older self would be able to handle it. I just don't like the thought of being unable to help,"  
"Me neither," she said, "But you should let the other Ranma do his job. That's why he's here. It'll all lead up to that one moment tomorrow. Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I'm scared," she shivered slightly. The thought of thousands of people dying and an entire town burning to the ground really scared her.  
Ranma instinctively reached an arm out and placed around Akane's shoulder. For a brief moment, Akane didn't really know what to do. Ranma had never really ever placed a hand on her shoulder before. But when she felt her fear starting to disappear, she leaned over and rested her head on Ranma's shoulder.  
While the two couple shared their brief moment together, it was interrupted when a bright light appeared in the middle of their backyard. And as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving behind several silohuettes seemingly hovering in mid-air. A moment later, when gravity took its course, the silohuettes fell the ten or so feet distance to the ground.  
"Get off of me, Shinji!" came an exasperrated voice. Asuka didn't like the feeling of having Shinji piled on top of her. She managed to kick him off, sending him falling down the pile of bodies and on to the ground.  
As Ranma and Akane stared in disbelief at what they saw.  
Standing before them were Priss, Linna, Sylia, Nene, Misato, Ritsuko, Lisa, Asuka, and Shinji. Ranma and Akane didn't recognize any of them save for Lisa, perhaps.  
Sylia was the first one to notice the two couple. It only took her a moment to realize that this was the younger Ranma. There was just something about him that made her notice that he wasn't the Ranma she knew. "When did you get here Akane?" Nene asked, walking up to Akane, wiping the dirt from her blouse, "I thought you said you were going to stay back home,"  
Ritsuko walked up to Nene and tapped her on the shoulder, "You're talking to the wrong Akane. This is the young Akane. The Akane we know is still back on the other world,"  
"Oh," Nene gave a weak laugh, "I knew that. Um, hi. It's nice to meetcha. I'm Nene," It felt weird introducing herself to someone she had known for so long.  
"What's going on here?" Ranma asked, thoroughly confused.  
"Ooh, this Ranma's every bit as cute as his older self," Linna commented, eyeing Ranma rather fondly. Sure, he looked a bit younger, but she could get past that. How old was this Ranma? Seventeen? Damn, he was one cute teenager, that was for sure. Ranma blushed as Akane gave Linna a critical look.  
Priss walked up to Ranma and extended her hand and introduced herself. Ranma had gazed at her hand for a short moment before shaking it. "Do I know you or somethin'? How do you know our names?" he asked curiously. He noticed the young red haired girl, whom was probably around his age, was paying more attention to him than need be.  
Asuka was staring at Ranma. She couldn't believe she was gazing at a Ranma that was the same age as her. And what made it worse was that since she already knew Ranma quite well, her heart was beating quite rapidly at the realization that they were the same age.  
"Um, hi," Ranma said, feeling a bit nervous from Asuka's gaze.  
Asuka blushed a deep shade of red. This wasn't at all that she had been expecting. This Ranma was totally different. The same damn age! She quickly turned her back toward him, as if angry at him...or was it herself.  
"Hi, I'm Shinji," Shinji bowed politely.  
"Um, hi. Would you perhaps be able to tell me what's going on?" Ranma asked again. Lisa smiled warmly as she bowed politely to Ranma, "Hi, I'm Lisa. Do you remember me?"  
Ranma gave Lisa a long, hard look. After a few moments, "You do look familiar. I think I've seen you somewhere before,"  
"Yes," she said, "You and I have met a few months ago,"  
"Who is this woman?" Akane asked Ranma, her anger rising.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember ever having met you," Ranma said. He then turned toward Akane and held his hands up defensively, "Hey, why're ya getting mad at me?"  
Lisa smiled warmly before saying, "Well, do you remember when two girls, Natsumi and Karumi, had come to your home and had defeated you and Akane in combat, so they could become their heir to Anything-Goes-  
Martial Arts?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Remember when you were training in your cursed form and wanted to make yourself faster?" she asked.  
"Uh huh, I remember. I trained in kicking oil-drum full of water, running across the stream that runs through town, and breaking bricks. Why?"  
"Remember getting hit in the face with a brick during one of those training excercises by a little girl?" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah," Ranma said. A moment later, he said, "Oh, I think I get it. You must be that little girl's mother,"  
Everyone, save Ranma, Akane, and Lisa burst out laughing.  
"No, silly," Lisa corrected him after the laughter died down, "I'm not that little girl's mother,"  
"You're her grandmother?"  
Lisa's face faulted as everyone began laughing again.  
"Oh, this is great. His younger self is every bit as clueless as his older self," Linna managed to say in between laughs.  
"No, I was that little girl," Lisa said, "We're all from the future. I'm the grown up version of her,"  
Ranma looked at Akane and then back at Lisa, "Run that by me again?" he asked, "You're from the future? Oh. I think I get it. You must know the Ranma from the future then,"  
"Yep," Priss said, "Now you're getting it,"  
Misato turned toward Shinji and Asuka and said, "Asuka, Shinji, do me a favor and turn around,"  
"Why?" the two kids seemed to ask at the same time.  
"Just do it," she insisted.  
Shinji and Asuka both seemed to shrug their shoulders, and then complied, turning their back toward everyone.  
Misato stepped forward, "Ranma, can I show you something? There's something I've been really meaning to do for the longest time,"  
"What is it?" he asked cautiously.  
Misato placed her hands on Ranma's cheeks, cupping them. A moment later, in front of everyone, she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, even managing to slip him her tongue. Ranma was too shocked to do anything but stand perfectly still as Misato seemingly kissed him passionately. This lasted for several pleasure-filled moments for Misato before she knew she had to break the kiss. Why? Because a moment after that, Akane's elbow rained down on Ranma's face, sending him crashing down into the floorboards.  
"Why did you just do that?" Ritsuko asked Misato.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself,"

"You're damn right I'm gonna try and seduce Ranma's younger self," Misato said. She and the others, except Shinji were all gathered in a hotel room. Shinji had his own hotelroom. Since it was so late at night, they had to get a place to stay. They had spent roughly an hour after arriving on this world explaining why they were there. They had told Ranma and Akane that they were here to check up on AngelRanma and Rei, to see if everything was all right. After that, Akane had given them the location of where AngelRanma and Rei were staying. It was just unfortunate that no one knew where the heck this motel was. Although Lisa had lived nearby the area, too much time had elapsed for her to be able to recall the roads from memory. It was nearly three in the morning when everyone realized it was time to give up looking for that particular motel and get some rest. They had decided that they would go back to the Tendo home, knowing that AngelRanma and Rei would have to show up there eventually.  
"Why?" Linna asked. She felt a bit envious that she hadn't thought of this in the first place.  
"Why? Are you braindead or something? If there's even a remote chance that this Ranma's gonna turn into the Ranma that we now know, then I'm going to do all that's in my power to snag him," Misato said.  
"Why bother. It's not like you're going to be staying here. Once Ranma's work is finished, he's coming back home," Sylia said logically.  
"It doesn't bother me," Misato said, "It's just the thought that I could perhaps snag him is what's got me interested,"  
"You're sick, Misato," Linna smirk.  
"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first," Misato retorted with a smirk.  
Linna blushed a shade of red, "No! W-what makes you think that?"  
"Well, anyway, I'm going to try and seduce the young Ranma because if I can, then I can go to sleep feeling happy knowing that Ranma could actually be seduced," Misato added, "I've pretty much all but given up trying to get the Ranma we know to notice me. He's probably even more clueless than his younger self,"  
"You're bad," Ritsuko commented.  
"I know," Misato smirked.  
AngelRanma and Rei were walking down the street early in the morning together when someone called out for AngelRanma. They were both ever aware of the incident that was going to occur in just a couple of days from now.  
Pausing for a moment, AngelRanma looked around and caught sight of a large group of females on the other side of the street. His face grew grim as he realized who all of them were.  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me," he muttered. He contemplated running away but figured it was best that he stood his ground.  
The girls, along with Shinji, walked across the street where they all met up with AngelRanma and Rei.  
"Why the heck are you guys here?" he asked, "Came to check up on us?"  
Sylia said, "In a way, yes. We were just wondering what was taking so long. That's all,"  
"Well, we've arrived here eight days before the incident and have been simply enjoying the sights," he answered, "I've wanted to hang around here for a short while. That's why we've arrived here before then. I didn't just wanna come here, prevent the Nerima Massacre and then go home,"  
"W-where the hell did you get that ring?" Linna gasped as she noticed the huge engagement ring on Rei's ring finger. She walked up to Rei and took her hand, raising it close to her face so she could get a better look at it.  
AngelRanma gulped as everyone looked at him.  
"Um, er..." he began, not knowing what to say.  
"Where'd you get such a beautiful ring?" Misato asked. This ring was probably more expensive than her home, along with all its furnishings.  
"It's the engagement ring Ranma bought me," Rei said softly.  
"What?"

AngelRanma sat quietly in his chair as he and the others sat around a large circular table. Everyone was busy waiting for the waiter to come so they could order their breakfast.  
When the waiter, a female, came up to the table, the girls seemed to glare at her when she was taking a bit longer paying attention to taking AngelRanma's order than anyone else. After they all gave her their orders, they had nothing much else to do to pass the time but converse.  
"Crazy women," he muttered to himself, "This is the same crap I went through when I was young. When is it ever gonna stop,"  
"What was that, Ranma?" Linna, whom was lucky enough to be sitting next to him while Rei sat on his other side.  
"I said that this is the same crap I went through when I was young," he said loud enough for them to hear.  
"And what's that's supposed to mean?" Misato asked. At that moment, a young girl with long brown hair ran into the restaurant and glomped onto AngelRanma, her momentum causing AngelRanma's chair to fall backwards where he landed on his back, the young girl still hugging him.  
"Ranchan, I saw you through the window while on my way to a delivery. Let's go out on a date," Ukyo asked, snuggling real close to AngelRanma, much to AngelRanma's discomfort.  
"What's going on here?" the girls, save Lisa, seemed to say at once.  
Lisa said, "Remember, Ranma had several fiancees when he was young,"  
AngelRanma slowly got back up to his feet, which was a bit hard because Ukyo had still been hugging him fiercely.  
A moment later, a young girl with purple hair rushed into the restaurant. She dove nearly over the table to hug Ranma, not even away that Ukyo had been also hugging him.  
"Aiya, Ranma take Shampoo out on date, yes?" Shampoo glomped onto AngelRanma "Can't breath," AngelRanma said, gasping for breath as the two girls hugged him tightly.  
The two girls released AngelRanma and glared at each other.  
"What are you doin here?" Ukyo asked, brandishing her giant spatula.  
"Um, where did that come from?" Shinji asked to no one in particular.  
Shampoo glared at her opponent, now brandishing her bonbori, "Shampoo thinking same thing too. Why spatula girl doing here?"  
AngelRanma quickly stepped between the both of them, his arms extended outward between them, "Hold up. There'll be no fighting here,"  
There was a moment of extreme awkward silence as AngelRanma looked down at his hands and noticed they were both on each of the two girls' breasts. He looked up and smiled weakly as everyone glared at him.  
"Aiya, Ranma not supposed to grab Shampoo there!" Shampoo shrieked as an instinctive hand shot out and slapped AngelRanma.  
At the exact same time, Ukyo had shouted, "Ranma, you pervert!" and slapped Ranma's other cheek.  
The force of both blows sent AngelRanma spinning in place. After spinning to a halt, his legs wobbled before he fell down onto his backside, dizzy.  
"Argh, this is not supposed to be happening to me!" he shouted to no one in particular, "I'm just here to enjoy some time off!"  
"Hey, you're the one that groped those two girls, Ranma," Priss said with a smirk.  
Shampoo turned toward Priss, her bonbori raised, "Why you talk to Ranma like you know him?"  
Priss' eyes widened. It looked like this purple haired girl was going to attack her, what with the fiery look in her eyes. "And who the hell are you?" Priss sneered at the girl, not backing down. However, her hand was slowly running along the side of her leg where she holstered a hidden weapon.  
"You must be obstacle. Shampoo must get rid of obstacle," Shampoo said, getting into her battle stance.  
"Don't even think about it, girlie," Priss got into a ready stance, ready to pull her weapon out in need be.  
"W-what the hell? A-are they going to fight?" Nene gasped.  
Shampoo charged at Priss, about to attack but was stopped when AngelRanma dove for her legs, bringing her down with and on top of him.  
"I want yow two to stop-" AngelRanma told Shampoo, his sentence cut short when Shampoo glomped onto him.  
"Get off of him you bimbo!" Ukyo said, raising her spatula and sending it down toward the back of Shampoo's head. Unfortunately, Shampoo had moved out of the way just in time, leaving Ranma's face to becoming the spatula's next target as it crashed down on him, embedding his face.  
Ukyo gasped, "Oh, Ranchan. I'm so sorry,"  
"What's going on here? Who are you?" Sylia asked in a calm voice.  
"Shampoo just about to ask the same thing," Shampoo said, one hand holding both bonbori, another hand on her hip.  
"Yeah, how do you know our Ranma?" Ukyo asked, now standing next to Shampoo, facing the group.  
"He's our friend," Sylia said, "And what about yourselves? How do you know him?"  
"Ranma's our fiancee," both girls said at once.  
"What?" the group seemed to say.  
Lisa sighed, "That's what I've been trying to say all along,"

"What wrong with weakling boy?" Shampoo asked AngelRanma. She and Ukyo were both walking next to AngelRanma while all the others followed behind. AngelRanma had showed a bit of anger to the group behind him because they weren't really supposed to be there, save Rei, and that Ukyo and Shampoo's behavior toward them were understandable. It was just that with the group being there and all, it had made things all the more complicated.  
At the moment, they were heading toward another restaurant to eat since they had all been kicked out for causing so much trouble.  
"Who're you talking about?" AngelRanma asked. He wasn't all that angry with Shampoo nor Ukyo. They had simply mistaken him for his younger self. That was understandable.  
"Shampoo think you say his name is Shinji," Shampoo said.  
AngelRanma glance over his shoulder toward Shinji and noticed Shinji turning his glance away from Shampoo. "Hm, it seems like he has some kinda crush on you," AngelRanma smirked, "And you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I've been teaching Shinji martial arts for some time now. He can probably give you a run for your money if you spar,"  
"It no matter. Ranma only man for Shampoo," Shampoo hmphed. She had to admit that she did feel a bit flattered, "Ranma jealous, yes?" she added hopefully.  
AngelRanma gave Shampoo an odd look, "Me? Why the heck would I be jealous?"  
Shampoo glared at AngelRanma.  
"It no matter, Shampoo still love Ranma," Shampoo said, glomping onto him.  
A few meters behind, Priss reached for her, "All right. That's it. I'm going to put a bullet into that girl's head. How dare she hug him like that, he's mine!"  
The girls turned their attention toward Priss.  
Priss turned a horrible shade of red. She wasn't supposed to have said that last sentence aloud.  
"And what makes you think that?" Linna asked Priss, an eyebrow perking.  
"Ah, go screw yourself," Priss snapped back. The only way she could hide her embarrassment was to act tough, the way she always did.  
"Man, I hope I don't grow up to be a desperate old woman like all you guys," Asuka commented.  
"And just why did you come along, Asuka? You could have stayed home," Misato smirked.  
"Me?" Asuka blushed, "W-what makes you think I came here because of Ranma?"  
The girls looked at each other. Linna said, "Hm, that's strange, we weren't the ones mentioning having come here because of Ranma. Whatever made you bring that up?" She grinned as Asuka didn't say a word.  
"So, Rei, are you going to tell us why Ranma bought you that engagement ring?" Nene turned her attention toward Rei. She had been walking quietly all this time.  
"Because he wanted to," she replied, the exact same reply she had said several times already, but to a different person.  
"Okay, go on. Go bug my younger self," AngelRanma said to Ukyo and Shampoo outside the restaurant.  
"Don't you want me here? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ukyo asked, her eyes big, giving her a real cutsy look.  
"Ha, don't try that with me," AngelRanma smirked, "Besides, I can't have you two glomping onto me because I've gotta talk to everyone about exactly why they're here. I hafta try and convince them to go back home because if they stay, it's gonna make life a whole lot more complicated, as if it isn't already complicated enough,"  
"Okay, we'll leave," Ukyo said.  
"We leave Ranma alone," Shampoo said.  
Shampoo and Ukyo both sighed but reluctantly agreed. They both went their separate ways.  
AngelRanma stood outside the restaurant for a few moments, making sure they disappeared around a corner before entering. Once inside the restaurant, he sat down in an empty seat. Everyone else had already been seated.  
"All right. Where should we start off?" AngelRanma asked.  
"We wanted to check up on you," Sylia said, "We were just curious as to what was taking so long so we all figured it would be nice to come visit you,"  
AngelRanma looked at the girls for a short while, "Why did all of you come along? Wouldn't perhaps one or two of you'd been good enough,"  
"Well, it's not like all of us do things together anymore," Misato said, "If one of us is free on a day, another one of us will have to work. But since we don't really have to worry about when we get back, we figured we would all come here, like a group trip,"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, whatever it is, you all shouldn't be here. It's going to make things very complicated,"  
"What do you mean?" Linna asked, "Aren't you used to it? I mean, you said you've had a complicated childhood. So what's a little more complication gonna do,"  
"That's true," he commented, "But then again, it's going to get very dangerous here real soon, when those boomers attack. I wouldn't want any of you getting hurt. That's why you should go back home,"  
"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Sylia asked.  
"Yep," AngelRanma nodded, grinning. After a second, he realized something, "Hey, how the heck did you guys all get here?"  
"We used the other nanban mirror," Ritsuko said.  
"Oh,"  
"I don't really want to go back, at least not yet," Linna said, "It's really nice here. Sure, the town looks a bit ancient compared to MegaTokyo, but it does seem like a nice place to spend some time,"  
AngelRanma sighed, "Fine, if you want to stay, go right ahead. It's not like I can stop you anyway,"  
"Is there any reason why Akane didn't come?" Rei asked silent until now.  
Everyone stared at her, shocked that she had said something. They had never really heard her say anything unless she had been spoken to.  
"Well, if you want to know," Shinji said, "She figured it wouldn't be all that great for her to come here. She figure that having Ranma here would complicate things enough, but if she were here, it'll probably be worse,"  
"Just curious, what's so complicated about the situation here?" Ritsuko asked. Perhaps she could think of something to help alleviate the situation.  
AngelRanma chuckled, "Well, I've only been here a short time but it's gotten plenty hectic here already. I'm stuck attending school, along with Rei, because the teacher expects us to or my younger self would most likely get punished. My old man is trying to have me engaged to one of Akane's other two sister, and Shampoo and Ukyo, the two you met before, are having a ball mistaking me with my younger self,"  
"Man, that's pretty bad," Asuka commented.  
"And above that, Happousei, the perverted old lech I've been telling you about, put the moxibustion technique on me," he added.  
"What's that?" several girls seemed to ask at once.  
"It made me really really physically weak," he said.  
"Y-you're weak?" Misato asked, thoughts racing through her mind, perverted thoughts that is.  
AngelRanma stood up, his brows creasing toward Misato as he said, "Don't you dare try any of those things on me," He looked at everyone else and said, "The same thing goes for the rest of you. Although I'm weak, it's only temporarily. Until I find the cure, which wouldn't be too hard. All I hafta do is defeat someone to get it,"  
"Who?" Ritsuko asked.  
"This old ghoul named Cologne. She possess the cure. I haven't gotten around to getting in contact with her to getting myself cured yet," AngelRanma replied.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm in no real rush," he said, "Even though I'm physically weak, it doesn't mean I can't beat anyone up,"  
"Aren't we modest today?" everyone seemed to say in unison.

"Well, this is where we split," AngelRanma told everyone. He and the others were standing in front of Furinkan High.  
"So, this was your old high school, huh?" Nene looked at the building intently.  
"Yeah, unfortuantely, I still hafta go because otherwise, the teacher's gonna take my not being there out on my younger self," he muttered.  
"Yo, Ranma, you better hurry up," Ranma called out from an open window, Akane next to him, "The bell's gonna ring pretty soon,"  
Misato and the other's looked up and saw Ranma. When Ranma noticed Misato, he turned a bright shade of red and quickly looked the other direction. Akane seemed to glare down at Misato when Ranma wasn't looking. AngelRanma, however, had noticed this.  
"Okay, Misato. Spill the beans. What did you do?" AngelRanma turned toward Misato. "M-me? I-I did nothing. Honestly," Misato said nervously, holding her hands up defensively, "What ever made you think it has something to do with me?"  
AngelRanma eyed Misato for several moments, seemingly able to look into her very soul. When Misato was about to scream out her confession due to the extreme awkwardness AngelRanma was giving her due to that stare, AngelRanma had turned his attention away, no longer interested.  
"Ranma Saotome. What are you doing out there?" came a squeaky voice from behind the group, "You better get to class or I'm gonna punish you and your other self,"  
"Oh no, it's my teacher," AngelRanma muttered, knowing it was her.  
Others turned around to face the person that had said that, wondering what kind of teacher had the power to control AngelRanma and make him goto school, a place he did not have to be in during his visit her. Everyone except from AngelRanma and Rei were speechless when their gaze rested on a little girl sporting long flowing brown hair, clad in a yellow dress.  
"Y-you're the teacher?" Priss said first.  
"Yes I am," Hinako said.  
"Bullshit," Priss said, "You've gotta be no more than six years old,"  
Hinako started to cry, "You just said a dirty word,"  
"Great, now you made the little girl cry," Ritsuko scolded Priss.  
Hinako-sensei stopped crying and glared at Ritsuko, much to Ritsuko's discomfort, "I'm not a little girl,"  
At that moment, the bell rang.  
Hinako turned her attention toward AngelRanma and Rei, "You're both late,"  
AngelRanma smirked, "No, we're not. We're actually inside the school gates," He pointed down toward a line marking in front of Hinako's tiny feet, "And you, teach, are standing outside the school gate. See, that's where the gate would be if it were closed and it's clear that you're standing on the other side,"  
"Ha, it doesn't matter, Ranma Saotome, because I'm the teacher," Hinako retorted gleefully.  
She looked over toward Asuka, "Hey, shouldn't you be in class now?" She then looked at Shinji, "And you too,"  
Asuka gave Hinako an annoyed look and said, "We don't go to school here,"  
"Well, then what school are you supposed to be in right now?" Hinako asked.  
"MegaTokyo High," Shinji answered, "Except that school doesn't exist...not yet. So technically, we don't go to school,"  
"Well, I don't know what kind of stunt you expect to pull, but you're not going to fool me," Hinako said, "All children must go to school, and that means the both of you. You're to attend my class. The same thing goes for Ranma and Rei,"  
"W-what?" Asuka said, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Asuka, genious EVA pilot and a child prodigy,"  
Hinako started to cry, "Y-you yelled at me,"  
"Great, now you made the little girl cry again," Ritsuko scolded Asuka.  
"I'm not a little girl!" Hinako said, tears gone. She turned toward Asuka and Shinji, "You two, get into my classroom, right this instant,"  
Asuka and Shinji turned toward AngelRanma.  
He smiled weakly.  
"What the heck're you lookin' at me for? I just go to school here,"  
Asuka gazed out the window as everyone else in the classroom was having their lunch break. She sighed. Why did she even bother coming to this time in the first place? She should had stayed home. But no, she had be let curiosity get the better of her and come with the others to this time. Here she was, stuck in a classroom along with AngelRanma, Rei, and Shinji while everyone else she had come with was probably enjoying the day somewhere around town.  
"Hi, I'm Hiroshi," a young boy with brown hair managed to approach her. He had been staring at her for most of the entire half of the school day. He knew he had to make a move. Otherwise, Ranma would probably do something stupid and add this girl to his long list of fiancees.  
"Yeah, so?" Asuka snapped at him.  
"Um, w-would you mind if sit here?" Hiroshi asked, gesturing toward the empty desk next to Asuka's.  
"Yes, I would," she said coldly. It was the same here as it was anywhere else. Boys constantly pestered her, wanting to get to know her better, wanting to ask her out, or just plain being around her. It was annoying to have to put up with this all the time.  
Hiroshi, knowing when no meant no, hung his head low and walked away from her, back to the other side of the classroom where his friends ripped him apart about being shot down so quickly.  
Although she had been here a short while, Asuka disliked this school just like any other one. She wished she was at least at an all-girls school. That way, she wouldn't have to shoot down all those boys hoping to get near her. Heck, already five boys had approached her since lunchtime had commenced. This was ridiculous.  
"Hi, I'm-" another boy began, only to be cut off.  
"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you," Asuka didn't even bother to turn her attention toward the boy.  
"S-sorry," the boy said before quickly leaving her alone.  
Asuka sighed.  
"I see you're laying on your charm on all the boys in the classroom," came a wry remark.  
"Leave me alone, Ranma," she muttered.  
AngelRanma smirked, "Hey, it isn't my fault you couldn't speak for yourself and tell the teacher you don't wanna be here. Hm, but then again, neither did Shinji or Rei or myself either, so I guess we're all stuck here, at least until the end of the day,"  
He sat down in the empty desk next to Asuka's, "Mine if I sit here?"  
"No, go right ahead," Asuka muttered, "It's not like I can stop you anyway,"  
"That's very true," AngelRanma grinned.  
Asuka glanced over at AngelRanma. When she saw him grinning, she couldn't help but smile. For a brief moment, she seemed to have forgotten her annoyance for being here in the first place.  
"You know what's weird?" AngelRanma asked, "The fact that all these boys are trying to ask you out when in reality, they would run for the hills if they really got to know you like I do,"  
"Ha ha, real funny," Asuka snapped sarcastically. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. No guy would ever say anything like that to her. They should be honored to know someone like her.  
AngelRanma gestured for Ranma and Akane to come over to where he and Asuka were. Akane and Ranma simply looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked over.  
"What's up?" Ranma asked. He regarded Asuka for a short moment, "Um, hi,"  
Asuka regarded Ranma for a short moment. She turned her attention back onto the window. This Ranma was nothing like the one she knew. This one was almost scared of her, like another one of those boys, which annoyed her even more. When her gaze rested on Akane, her visage calmed. Although she knew this was the Akane of this time, having known Akane for quite sometime had made Asuka very respectful of her, and so, she felt this need to be respectful toward this Akane, despite them being the same age.  
"Hi, Akane," she said, smiling slightly.  
"Hi," Akane replied, smiling gently.  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Shinji asked, walking up to the group. He had been in one corner of the class, talking to a young boy that seemed to share similar interests when he had noticed AngelRanma and the others gathered by Asuka.  
"None of your business, Shinji!" Asuka snapped at him.  
"Man, you must be havin' the mother of the menstrual cycles," AngelRanma commented.  
A moment later, a mallet rained down on AngelRanma's head, sending him crashing down into the ground where he became embedded in it.  
"How dare you say something like that! You're such and insensitive jerk!" Akane fended for Asuka.  
"Oh great, there goes the other Ranma, working his charm with the ladies again," Hiroshi commented to his classmates as they watched what was transpiring across the room.  
AngelRanma got back up to his feet and glared at Akane, "That wasn't nice,"  
"It wasn't meant to be," she glared back.  
"Jeez, you two act the exact same way as if you were back in the future," Shinji couldn't help but comment. This seemed like another typical argument between the Ranma and Akane that he knew.  
"Is that true?" Akane asked, turning toward Shinji.  
Shinji nodded, "Uh huh,"  
Akane malleted AngelRanma again.  
"That's because it's probably his fault!"  
AngelRanma took a deep breath as he and the others stepped out of the school and into the courtyard.  
"It's about time schoolday ended," he commented, "It felt like it just kept goin' on and on and on. You catch my drift,"  
"It didn't go that bad," Shinji said, "I actually enjoyed it,"  
As AngelRanma and everyone else exited the school property via the front gates, they were surprised to find all the adult females waiting. Ranma seemed to grow nervous all of a sudden as he caught sight of the beautiful purple hair woman that had kissed him last night. Akane seemed to pick up on Ranma's nervousness and was glaring at him.  
"Hey, guys," AngelRanma said to the awaiting group, "Where did you guys do while we were stuck attending class?"  
Misato smiled as she held out small bag that she had in her hands, "I went out and bought some panties. Would you care to take a peek?"  
Shinji blushed a deep shade of red as all the girls seemed to glare at Misato's audacity. What had gotten into her all of a sudden?  
"Well, don't even bother wearing 'em. You might as well consider them stolen," AngelRanma smirked.  
"Ooh, how kinky," Misato smirked toward AngelRanma.  
"No! Not that! What the hell makes ya think I would want to steal yer panties?" AngelRanma quickly said, "No, I wasn't implying that. I'm talking about a lil pervert named Happousei. Because of him, you might as well consider 'em stolen,"  
Misato smiled, "Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about. I was only kidding, afterall," She reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of gloves, "I bought these. This brand of gloves will become discontinued, and will become big money when we go back to the future,"  
She gave Ranma a wink when no one was looking, as if signifying that that pair of gloves weren't the only things she had bought.  
Ranma gulped. "What about you guys?" AngelRanma asked everyone else, "What did you do?"  
Lisa said, "I went and visited my younger self over by the pre-school. Of course, I didn't let her know who I really was. She just thought I was nice lady and we talked for a few mintues before she went back to playing in the sandbox with her friends,"  
"Misato and Linna and I," Nene began, "went shopping,"  
"Priss and I went sightseeing," Sylia said, "We also visited some old sites that were destroyed when the Third Kanto Earthquake had struck,"  
"I ended up tagging along with Misato and the others, but I didn't buy anything," Ritsuko said.  
"It seems you guys had fun," AngelRanma said, "Well, now that the schoolday's over, we can perhaps do something together," He turned toward Ranma and Akane, grinning, "And that includes you two. Come join us since we all, in a way, know each other,"  
"Yeah, come join us," Misato smirked, mostly toward Ranma.  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I see nothing wrong in that," He looked at Akane, "Well, what do you think?"  
"Sure, why not," Akane agreed.  
AngelRanma's stomach grumbled, "Well, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving,"  
"You're always starving," Akane muttered toward him.  
He grinned, "You know me too well, Akane,"  
Together, AngelRanma and the others headed off down the street toward a nearby restaurant. "Say ah," Shampoo smiled at Ranma as Akane glared at her. Shampoo had entered the restaurant through the newly made opening. She had been looking for the group for a short while before she had managed to spot Ranma and company through the restaurant window.  
Ranma looked at Shampoo cautiously, "Why? Whatcha gonna do?"  
Giving an innocent look, "Shampoo only want Ranma to try out candy. Is that so bad?" She pretended like her feelings were hurt because of Ranma's mistrust.  
AngelRanma, his mouth still full of food, said, "Knowing Shampoo, it's probably some kinda love pill or something along the lines,"  
Shampoo gulped, "No. It no love pill,"  
AngelRanma darted a hand out and snatched the little piece of candy from Shampoo's hands, before she even had a chance to realize it had been snatched.  
He gazed at it for a short moment, "Hm, this pill looks familiar. It's as if I've seen it somewhere before,"  
"Give that back," Shampoo reached for the pill, only to have AngelRanma pull his hand away. A moment later, she feinted crying, "Ranma being mean to Shampoo,"  
"Don't believe her, Ranma," Akane said, not falling for Shampoo's obvious ruse.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened, "Oh man, I recognize this pill!"  
"You do? What is it?" Misato asked.  
"It's that love pill," he replied toward no one in particular, regarding the pill, "If I remember correctly, there was this bracelet that Happousei once stole from Shampoo's home village that had these three pills embedded in it. Each pill had the ability to make the person who swallowed it fall in love with the first person he or she saw of the opposite sex,"  
"That's bull," Priss said.  
AngelRanma said, "I'm not lying. It's true. The three pills had different periods of effect. One pill was only momentarily, an instant. Another lasted a day. And the last lasted for your lifetime. The instant pill and the lifelong pill had been used already, so that must mean this is the day long one, right?"  
Ranma grabbed the pill from AngelRanma's hand, quite a feat considering AngelRanma's reflexes, "Yeah, this does look like that pill. Where did you get it, Shampoo?"  
"Shampoo no tell," she replied. She didn't want to let anyone know that she had managed to find it buried under a pile of ancient relic-  
like items that Cologne collected. How Cologne had managed to find the pill after losing track of it was beyond anyone's understanding.  
AngelRanma smirked, "Go on, Ranma, take it,"  
"Me? No way!" Ranma shouted out, "Why the heck would you even ask me that?"  
"Hey, I was just curious," he shrugged his shoulders, grabbing hold of the pill again.  
"If you so curious, why not you take it?" Shampoo smirked. One Ranma was good as another.  
AngelRanma flipped the pill into his mouth, "Okay,  
He turned toward the the person closest to him, which was Akane. His eyes lit up.  
"A-Akane," he said, as if gasping at Akane's beauty, his eyes sparkling, "I-I never knew you were this beautiful in my whole life," He reached a hand out and took her hands in his, "Let's get married,"  
Akane blushed a horrible shade of red, "R-Ranma,"  
"Hey, what the heck do ya think you're doin'?" Ranma shouted toward his older self.  
Ignoring Ranma, AngleRanma said to Akane, "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Let's get married right away,"  
Everyone else was regarding AngelRanma with disbelief. They couldn't believe that the pill was actually working. A second later, AngelRanma smiled mischieveously, "Fooled ya, didn't I?"  
He stuck out his tongue. There is was, the pill, right at the tip of his tongue. It seems he hadn't swallowed it.  
"Why you!" Akane took a pot shot at him, missing him.  
AngelRanma quickly grabbed the pill out of his mouth and said, "Ha, I ain't stupid enough to leave this in my mouth. I remember what had happened last time. I ain't gonna accidentally swallow this pill like I did back then,"  
He leaned back in his chair as Akane took another swing at him, missing him by inches. Unfortunately, he had leaned back too far and ended up toppling over and onto his back. While he had been flailing his arms to keep himself for falling, he had lost grip of the pill, sending it flying high up into the air, where it came right back down and into AngelRanma's mouth since he had been on his back at the time.  
When the pill had struck the back of his mouth, he had instinctively swallowed the pill.  
Everyone gasped as they realized what he just happened, especially AngelRanma.  
"Look at me!" Shampoo quickly said, jumping in front of AngelRanma's field of vision, only to see AngelRanma's face suddely become covered by the bread basket due to Akane's quick reflexes.  
"Oh no you don't!" Akane said, executing a side kick straight toward Shampoo, only to have it skillfully dodged.  
Ranma quickly jumped between the both of them, "Hey, no fighting...erk!"  
Shampoo glomped onto Ranma, snuggling against him tightly.  
From behind the bread basket, AngelRanma said, "Man, this is not good,"

AngelRanma, now wearing a blindfold, was led into the Tendo home. It was now only him and Ranma and Akane. As soon as everyone realized that AngelRanma had indeed swallowed the love pill, Ranma and Akane had quickly rushed him out of the restaurant, leaving everyone behind. Who knew what crazy thoughts were probably running through all those girls' minds, but Ranma and Akane sure knew it was most likely something devious.  
"So what do you suppose I should do?" AngelRanma asked, still led by Akane's hand.  
"Um, you can lettgo of his hand now," Ranma commented.  
Akane blushed a slight shade of red when she realized that she had still been holding AngelRanma's hand even after they had entered the house.  
Nabiki peeked up from her manga and noticed AngelRanma.  
"What's with the blindfold?" she asked curiously, an eyebrow raising. This should be interesting.  
"This idiot here accidentally swallowed that day long love pill," Akane jerked a thumb in AngelRanma's direction, "You remember that incident a while back? Well, Shampoo somehow found the day long pill which had never been used and tried to use it on either Ranmas, and this idiot ends up swallowing it,"  
Nabiki smirked, "Oh, this is going to be interesting,"  
"How so?" Akane asked.  
"Well, for starters, Ranma's mom's here," she smiled.  
Ranma and AngelRanma nearly shouted, "What?"  
"Yep," Nabiki said matter-of-factly, "It seems your dad, now having been cured of the curse and you also being cured, had sent a letter to your mom, wanting her to come visit to show what a 'man among men' you've grown up to be. Frankly, it's rather amusing considering the timing and all. She's in the livingroom right now,"  
"W-we hafta get outta here!" Ranma said, "What if she sees us?"  
AngelRanma said nothing, seemingly in deep thought.  
Ranma grabbed AngelRanma's hand, "C'mon, let's get going. If she sees two of us, there's definitely going to be questions,"  
Almost as if angry, AngelRanma jerked his hand away, "No, I-I don't wanna leave,"  
"What?" Ranma asked, shocked.  
"I-I wanna see my mom," he said softly.  
"Why?" Ranma asked.  
"Because the one I know had died," he replied. Although blindfolded, he looked like he was looking directly into Ranma's eyes.  
"Yeah, but now's not a good time," he answered quickly.  
AngelRanma said nothing. This definitely was a bad time.  
He sighed, "I guess you're right,"  
"Akane, can you do me a favor?" AngelRanma asked. He and Akane were both sitting on roof of the Tendo home. Ranma had gone on inside so that he could be greeted by his mom, whom hadn't seen him, in his true form, in so many years. Akane looked at AngelRanma, whom was still blindfolded, "What is it?"  
"Will you let me fall in love with you?" he asked in a very serious voice.  
"What?" Akane's heart jumped to her throat. She couldn't have heard that correctly. She couldn't have.  
AngelRanma repeated his question, confirming what Akane believed she had heard the first time around.  
"What the heck are you talking about? I don't understand," she asked. Her heart was racing.  
"Because of that damn pill, I can't see anyone of the opposite sex for one whole day," AngelRanma began, "However, if I let the pill take effect with you, I can at least see my mother. Man, imagine what will happen if I see my mom and that pill takes effect?"  
Akane thought about it for a moment before she said, "Hm, you do have a point there,"  
AngelRanma smirked, "Hey, don't expect me to have forgotten what I had done back then for you,"  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. She had grown weary every time she saw AngelRanma smirking.  
"When you supposedly swallowed that life-long love pill, I sacrificed myself to allow you to look at me so you wouldn't end up looking at someone else," he said.  
Akane glared at AngelRanma, "Sacrificed? Why you!" AngelRanma held his hands up defensively, knowing that Akane was about to hit him, "I'm only teasing,"  
"Hmph!" she turned her head away, "For saying that, I'm not going to help you now,"  
"You wouldn't want me going to someone else for help, wouldja?" he grinned.  
"And what do you mean by that?" her eyes narrowed.  
"Well, since you don't want to help me by having me fall in love with you," he grinned, "I'll go ask someone else. Oh, I know, I'll go ask Ukyo or Shampoo if they'll allow me to fall in love with them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind,"  
He got up and seemed like he was about to leep toward a nearby rooftop. Although he had a blindfold on, it was obvious that AngelRanma would be able to sense his surroundings. He didn't even need vision when it came down to it since he had developed his sense of awareness so much.  
"No!" Akane shouted, reaching out for him.  
AngelRanma turned toward Akane.  
The awkwardness Akane was feeling was almost tangible. What was she to do? Since she didn't know how to deal with a situation like this, she had said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I'll help you out,"  
He smiled warmly, "I'm glad to hear that,"  
An awkward silence ensued.  
Akane looked down at the roof tiles she was sitting on, her arms wrapped around her legs, which were pressed against her chest. After a moment, she said, "Um, s-so what should I do?"  
AngelRanma said, "Nothing. I'll just take the blinfold off, look at you, and fall in love with you,"  
Akane blushed.  
"And once that pill takes effect, that would be I can go see my mom without worrying about it," he said.  
"Um, but how do you know if the effects aren't strong enough that you would even notice your mom?"  
"I took the instant love pill before," AngelRanma replied, "And I can recall that while I had been in love, I still had some control over what I did. It just so happened that I my sense of willpower wasn't as strong as now,"  
"My my, aren't we modest today," Akane said sarcastically.  
"Besides," he ignored her, "it had only been an instant, so I hadn't had the time to completely control my actions and get used to the pill's effect. But if it had lasted longer, I would've been able to control it after a short time. I'm sure of it,"  
Akane shrugged her shoulders, "Well, let's hope so. Remember, I'm only helping you because I feel no one should be unable to see their mother, most of all you since the one you remember had died. Don't think I'm doing this favor because I want you to fall in love with me,"  
"Ha! I may be blindfolded, but I ain't blind," he nearly laughed.  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she pivoted toward AngelRanma, getting up to her feet, her hands on her hips.  
AngelRanma grinned widely, his teeth showing, "All right, if you don't want to help me, then I'll go to Ukyo or Shampoo,"  
Akane felt herself getting angry at both herself and AngelRanma. She had to remind herself that this Ranma was different from the one she knew, that he had been through so much more than his younger self. She took a deep breath and said, "Nah, although I don't really care about Ukyo or Shampoo, I don't think even they deserve to be stuck having you fall for either one of 'em. It'll be worse than torture,"  
AngelRanma laughed.  
Seeing him laugh so heartily, Akane found it hard to keep from laughing and soon found herself laughing along side him.  
As if clearing his throat, he said, "All right, so you ready?"  
Akane swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.  
"I'm blindfolded," he said, "You're supposed to say yes, not nod like that,"  
"How did you-"  
"I can tell," he said, "Well, anyway, I guess here goes nothing,"  
AngelRanma took off the blindfold as Akane held her breath, hoping she wasn't getting in over her head.  
Although AngelRanma's plan was to take off the blindfold and gaze at Akane and fall in love with her, the execution wasn't up to par.  
Just as AngelRanma took off the blindfold, Asuka's head popped up right by AngelRanma. As AngelRanma had been up on the roof with Akane, Asuka and the others had finally found their way back to the Tendo home, thanks to Rei. When they had noticed that AngelRanma hadn't been around, they fanned out to look for him, knowing that he was somewhere nearby. It just so happened that Asuka had been smart enough to realize that AngelRanma liked the highground and would had most likely been on the roof.  
"There you are you idiot! We've been looking all over for you!" Asuka said as she stood near the top of the ladder, looking up at AngelRanma. She didn't even know why she had been looking for him. It wasn't as if she cared where the heck he was anyway, "You're such a jerk for leaving all of us behind,"  
Akane's eyes widened as she gazed down at Asuka behind her. She turned her attention back onto AngelRanma and noticed that he wasn't looking at her, that his gaze was on Asuka.  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Asuka snapped, noticing his prolonged gaze. She would had felt a bit self-consious of herself it if weren't for the fact that she was really angry at AngelRanma for leaving everyone. Sure, she wasn't supposed to get angry at something like that, but when she had to deal with the embarrassment of explaining that neither she nor anyone else had money and then finally making a run for it when everyone else did, it was enough to get anyone angry.  
AngelRanma's eyes turned starry as he said, "Asuka. I never realized how beautiful you are,"  
Asuka's eyes narrowed in exasperation, "Ha ha! Idiot! You think I'm gonna fall for your utter crap, then you've got another think coming,"  
"I love you," AngelRanma said, taking a step toward Asuka.  
Asuka, not prepared, had been totally caught off guard by those words and had lost her footing of the ladder in the process. She shrieked as she realized she was falling toward the ground below but had been caught in mid air by AngelRanma, who landed skilfully on his feet, Asuka safe in his arms. Considering he was supposed to be very weak because of that moxibustion technique Happousei had put on both him and Ranma, AngelRanma didn't seem to show any lack in strength when catching Asuka.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, but no thanks to you," she snapped as he placed her on the ground, "It was your fault I slipped,"  
AngelRanma gazed down at Asuka. A second later, he glomped onto her, hugging her passionately, "Let's get married,"  
"W-what t-the hell's c-come over you!" Asuka gasped, realizing that AngelRanma was hugging her tightly, her arms by her side, "Let go!"  
She managed to free herself from AngelRanma's embrace, her face becoming flushed in the process. Not even at all bothered by the fact that he was still incredibly weak from the moxibustion Happousei had put on him and his younger self, AngelRanma tried to hug Asuka again, but was stopped when an elbow rained down on the top of his head.  
Akane, having executed a perfect elbow drop from the roof, looked down at AngelRanma as he lay embedded in the ground, looking right back up at her.  
"Whatcha do that for?" he said, quickly getting up. He seemed to have reverted back to normal, but only for a second. As soon as his eyes laid rest on Asuka again, he seemed to have forgotten about his anger toward Akane and said, "Asuka, you're the one for me,"  
"G-get away!" Asuka said, taking a step back, not knowing what to do. Sure, she knew this was some kind of really sick joke AngelRanma was trying to pull, but it seemed damn convincing to her that it was almost scary. She never knew AngelRanma could act so well.  
"I don't want to be away from you," he replied, taking a step toward her as she took one back.  
"A-Akane...w-w-what's going on?" Asuka asked quickly, nervousness in her voice.  
Akane glared at Asuka for a moment before she said, "Well, if you really wanna know, that pill Ranma had taken a short while ago has just taken effect,"  
Asuka took another step back, "Get away from me, Ranma! I don't even like you!" was the first thing that came to mind. Sure, she was probably lying through her teeth, but she had to find a way out of this awkward situation, "C-can't you do something?"  
"Like what?" Akane said.  
"I dunno. Like knock him unconsious," she said.  
Akane shook her head, "What's the use. It's not like it's going to knock him out,"  
"What's going on?" Ranma's mother, Nodoka, emerged from the house, "I heard someone shout," She was followed by everyone else.  
Ranma, spying his older self, panicked and made a mad dash back into the house.  
"Ranma, how'd you get out here?" Nodoka asked, "I just saw you following behind me," She looked back and to where she thought Ranma had been standing just a second ago.  
"Oh, this is going to be interesting," Nabiki commented, smirking.  
"And who might this young woman be?" Nodoka asked, noticing her son now hugging a young girl. She had already been introduced to everyone else because they had gone on into the house while she had stayed outside. When everyone had met Nodoka, and had found out she was Ranma and AngelRanma's mother, they had kept their mouths shut, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to talk, elsewise they might let something slip, like there being two Ranmas.  
"She's going to be the girl I marry," AngelRanma replied, placing an arm around Asuka, still gazing into her eyes.  
"What?" all the adult females behind Nodoka seemed to say. Soun was also equally as shock.  
"Saotome-kun, explain the meaning of this!" Soun said in a scary voice as he grabbed Genma's collar, nearly choking him.  
"Um, er..." Genma muttered.  
Nodoka looked at Asuka and eyed her critically, "You're not Akane,"  
"W-what about me?" Akane asked having heard her name.  
"I always thought you and my son were going to marry," Nodoka said, "That's what your father has been saying whenever I visit,"  
Akane was about to say something but words failed her. She simply looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say.  
"Let's prepare the wedding as soon as possible," AngelRanma said aloud, smiling sweetly toward a very flushing Asuka.  
"What?" everyone said.  
"Ranma, honey, don't you think you're moving too fast?" Nodoka said, "How long have the two of you knowing each other?"  
AngelRanma turned his attention from Asuka and onto his mother. The moment their eyes met, AngelRanma's visage changed completely, as if he had totally forgotten about Asuka, "M-mom!" Without saying a word, her rushed straight toward her and hugged her fiercely, "Oh mom, how I've missed you,"  
"I missed you, too," Nodoka said, returning the embrace, "But there's no need to say it again,"  
AngelRanma, his mind free, realized that his mother must be referring to his younger self. The young Ranma must had had the same reaction. He realized that it was best that he acted the part.  
"Um, t-that's true," he smiled.  
Akane gazed at AngelRanma as he stood before Nodoka. She noticed that AngelRanma seemed to be oblivious of Asuka now but couldn't really understand why. When she saw AngelRanma turn his gaze away from his mom and had inadvertantly look back at Asuka, his starry-eyed look came back. After thinking for a moment, Akane realized that the pill took effect when AngelRanma was actually looking at Asuka. It seems the saying 'Out of sight, out of mind," definitely had a meaning here.  
Glancing around, she caught sight of Ranma peeking out a window within the house. She realized that he must be hiding so that Nodoka wouldn't realize that there were two Ranmas. She excused herself as a huge argument seemed to break out, mostly between Misato and company and AngelRanma and what had come over him.  
Entering the house, she went to the livingroom where she saw Ranma.  
"What's going on out there?" he asked.  
"Your older self just made things a whole lot more complicated," Akane replied, "He accidentally looked at Asuka,"  
"Y-you mean the pill is now taking effect?" Ranma asked, "Hm, I guess that would explain why he's hugging her like that then,"  
"Ranma, you have to get Asuka away from your older self," Akane said.  
"How come?"  
"I realize that when your older self wasn't looking at her, the pill wasn't taking effect," she replied, "If you get Asuka away from him, he would be able to talk to your mother without constantly changing between a normal person and a crazy love-sick one,"  
Ranma said, "And how do you suppose that?"  
Akane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But I was talking to your older self a short moment ago and he really really wants to see your mom. After all, your mom and his are the same person to the both of you,"  
"What about me? I really wanna see my mom also," Ranma said, "This is the first time I've ever been able to have her see me in my true form,"  
"Yeah, but what about your older self?" Akane said, "He hadn't seen her in, what, sixty or so years? You can alway see your mom, but he's going to be going back to his own time. You should at least allow him the chance to see and talk to his mom,"  
"Yeah, you do have a point there,"

Ranma and Asuka were in the middle of the dojo together. Everyone else was inside the Tendo home, gathered in the livingroom, telling stories and such. It was now somewhere near midnight. Ranma had managed to get Asuka away from everyone else and explain the situtaion to her, about the pill's effect and how his older self had really wanted to see his mother.  
"So it was the pill that was making him do that?" Asuka asked, her voice soft.  
Ranma nodded, "Uh huh,"  
"So basically, I hafta stay away from him for a whole day?" she asked, "And after that, the effects of the pill will wear off?"  
Ranma nodded.  
Asuka seemed almost sad. For just a brief moment, she had felt happy when AngelRanma had showed such interest in her. "What about you? What are you going to do?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees.  
"I'll avoid my mom for a short while," he replied, "Since my older self will be going back to his own time, he won't have long to spend time with her. Me, I could live a few days without seeing her. Heck, I'm used to having to avoid her anyway,"  
"Aren't you worried that your mom will come into the dojo? I mean, what do you think will happen when she sees the two of you?" Asuka asked curiously, now wrapping her hand around her legs.  
"I'm not worried," he said, standing up now, "Akane's in there with 'em right now. If my mom were to come out here, she'll quickly come in here and tell us,"  
Asuka shrugged her shoulders, "I guess that's a good idea,"  
Ranma walked over to a closet by the corner of the dojo and opened it. He reached in and pulled out two sleeping bags as Asuka watched with a bit of amusement.  
"Why would you have sleeping bags in the dojo?" she had to ask, curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Sometimes, I don't wanna sleep inside the house so I would come to the dojo and sleep here,"  
"But what's with there being two sleeping bags?"  
"Oh, the other one's Ryoga's. He's never around much," Ranma replied.  
"Hm, it seems the Ryoga of this world is every bit like the Ryoga I know," she commented, "He's never around and tends to show up from time to time, at the most convenient times,"  
Ranma handed Asuka a sleeping bag, "Here ya go,"  
"Um, thanks," she said softly. Although Ranma was different from AngelRanma, they were still similar. They are rather nice without even realizing it. That and the fact that they share extremely similar personalities, AngelRanma having a more eccentric one.  
"You going to sleep already?" Asuka asked. She didn't really want to go to sleep. Ranma and AngelRanma shared yet another similarity, they were easy to be around.  
"I guess. There's not much else to do," he said, laying the sleeping bag on the dojo mat.  
Asuka brainstormed for a short moment before she came up with an idea, "Hey, why don't we spar?"  
Now lying on his side, his back toward Asuka, Ranma said, "No thanks,"  
"And why not?"  
"Cause you're a girl. I don't fight girls," came his reply.  
Asuka couldn't help but laugh at Ranma's comment. When he asked what was so funny, she replied, "It's just funny hearing those words. Your older self says that all the time. However, we do spar from time to time,"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, he's been teaching me martial arts for a while now," she replied. Although she didn't really like the though of having been taught by AngelRanma, she didn't feel all that self-consious about telling this. Perhaps it was because she never really had much difficulty talking to AngelRanma. Why should this Ranma be any different?  
Ranma sat up and look at Asuka, now interested, "My older self taught you?"  
She hesitated a moment but then nodded.  
"You any good?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I can hold my own,"  
"I'll take your word for it," he said, lying back down.  
Asuka glared at Ranma, "Hey, aren't at all interested in finding out just how good I am?"  
"Why are you so interested in sparring?" he asked.  
"Well, I guess it's because I'd like to gauge my progress. I kinda get bored sparring against Shinji all the time," she said.  
"Shinji, oh, he's the boy who came to this world with Misato and the others, right?" Ranma asked. He remembered seeing Shinji. His first thought was that Shinji tended to avoid fighting, sparring being one of them.  
"Yeah," Asuka said, "C'mon, let's spar,"  
"I don't feel like it," came the reply.  
"You scared of losing to a girl?" she smirked. She knew how to push AngelRanma's buttons. Pushing Ranma's buttons wouldn't be all that hard either.  
"No. I ain't scared,"  
"Because your older self pretty much taught me everything, wouldn't you at least be interested in fighting someone that has the same fighting style as you?"  
Ranma said, "Nope. I already sparred my older self. I already know how it feels to fight someone with the same fighting style,"  
Asuka sighed. It was obvious that Ranma didn't want to spar. It always been hard to get AngelRanma to spar with her so this should be every bit as hard if not harder.  
"All right, since you don't wanna spar, I guess all we can do is chat," Asuka said softly, smirk.  
"I guess so," he said, "So what do ya wanna talk about?"  
"Have you and Akane ever done it?"  
Ranma got up and said,  
"All right. Fine. I get the picture. Let's spar,"  
Ranma was an unbelieveable fighter. Asuka had to definitely give him credit. For a person handicapped with absolutely no strength due to a certain moxibustion technique used on him, he was still extremely formidable.  
Asuka was breathing heavily as she gazed at Ranma. Although Ranma was definitely more skilled than her, she had managed to do quite well against him, even managing to land several blows. It's just too bad Ranma still didn't take this sparring session nearly as serious as her.  
Ranma gazed at Asuka. He had to admit that she was very good. AngelRanma must had been an excellent teacher to make her so skilled in martial arts. In terms of pure fighting skill, she probably rivalled that of Shampoo and Ukyo put together. She was very skilled. He had found that out when she had acutally reversed several of his feinted attacks and managed to land a blow every here and there.  
He found himself actually struggling against her attacks. But then again, he had no strength, and thus, seriously handicapped. "You're very good," Ranma commented.  
"You, too," she said in a heavy voice. She was definitely more winded than Ranma. Heck, Ranma didn't look one bit tired or fazed despite having ben struck several times. It annoyed her a bit by the fact that it wasn't her that was not being skilled but of Ranma being that much better.  
Ranma placed his hands by his side, as if in an odd stance of passiveness, "Well, c'mon,"  
Asuka attempted a lunging punch and was shocked when she found her punch being reversed. By then it was too late.  
Ranma had captured Asuka's hand at the very last second and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. Having been caught in the moment of actually enjoying the sparring session, he had forgotten he had been fighting a girl. By the time he realized this, Asuka was already flying over his shoulder. Luckily, he had reacted just in time to stop his throw execution, Asuka falling down on top of him.  
"What kinda throw was that?" Asuka said, looking up at the ceiling. She was lying on to of Ranma.  
"A poorly executed one," he said.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked, getting up.  
"Because if I had followed through, you would've gotten hurt," he said. He got up and rubbed his shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the force when he ended up falling down, Asuka's weight on top of him.  
Asuka regared Ranma for a moment. That was rather sweet of him.  
"All right, you win," Asuka finally said. She had realized it was useless to spar anymore. Although nowhere near as good as AngelRanma, Ranma was still way out of her league in terms of skill. All she was doing was wasting her time and energy. Ranma was too good a fighter for her.  
"Actually, you won that," Ranma commented, "I mean, I was the one that ended up getting pinned,"  
Asuka cracked a smile. Pretty soon, she started laughing as Ranma grinned.  
"You know what?" she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're okay,"

Ranma was sleeping soundly as Asuka gazed at him. She wondered how Ranma could possibly sleep with the thought of the impending doom that would soon fall upon Nerima. He seemed so relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Heck, considering he had no strength due to the moxibustion, it didn't seem to worry him all that much.  
"Damn, you're more like your older self than I realize," Asuka commented, blushing slightly. Little did she know that Ranma had been worried about the upcoming incident a short while ago. He had finally decided it was best to not worry about it since it was in AngelRanma's capable hands.  
Ranma moaned something in his sleep, something about not wanting to eat anymore of Akane's home-made cookies.  
Asuka giggled a bit. He was funny. No one could really get her to laugh like that. She continued to gaze at him, a bit awed at the sight of how Ranma and AngelRanma looked virtually identical, that AngelRanma barely aged despite his age and the hardships he had gone through. Something then popped into her head, a realization. Ranma's good-looks would never diminish, not with age. AngelRanma was proof of that. Ranma's eyes opened slightly as he yawned. Still on his back, he gazed up at Asuka.  
"What's the matter?" he asked innocently, "You're looking at me like I have a third eye,"  
Asuka blushed a deep shade of red as she quickly turned her attention elsewhere, grateful that the dojo was dark and the dim moonlight shining through the windows managed to conceal her blush.  
"Um, n-nothing," she said quickly.  
She quickly lied down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Only about a foot seperated her sleeping bag from Ranma's. She contemplated scooting over away from him a few more feet, so that she won't get this awkward feeling she kept getting when near him, but she didn't want him to become suspicious.  
Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep to bestow her, provided her rapid heartrate slowed back down.

Akane entered the dojo at around four in the moring. She was carrying two blankets, having figured that Asuka and Ranma might need it. Besides, she wanted to see how they were doing. Judging by the way Asuka had reacted to AngelRanma, it was obvious she had some hostility toward him. That could also mean she held a subconsious hositility toward Ranma.  
Upon entering the dojo, she she was shocked to see Ranma and Asuka sleeping in the middle of the dojo. Even from so far away, she could see that Asuka was draped over him, her head nuzzled against his neck and shoulder.  
Her heart skipped a beat at the sight as the two blankets fell from her hands and down to her feet. This incredible sense of anger. Here she was, all worried that he might be cold for the night when it was obvious that he wasn't due to him and Asuka sharing body heat.  
Her hands clenched into a fist as she contemplated smashing Ranma's face it. But she took several deep breaths and after a moment, she managed to calm down. She was partly at fault that this had happened. She had been the one that really wanted AngelRanma to see his mother again and had come up with this plan, that Ranma and Asuka stay in the dojo for a short while.  
Angry with herself, she turned around and left the dojo, heading straight into the house, nearly on the brink of tears for some reason. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't as if she had feelings for Ranma, not someone as inconsiderate and arrogant and obnoxious as him...right?  
Once inside of the house, as she passed through the livingroom, she bumped into AngelRanma as he was on his way out. Since Nodoka was spending the night in Ranma and Genma's room, AngelRanma had nowhere to sleep in there since it would be crowded so had opted to sleep in the livingroom. Misato and the others had gone off to sleep at a hotel after AngelRanma had given them a huge wad of cash.  
"Hey, Akane," he said warmly.  
Akane didn't looked directly at AngelRanma, but rather straight ahead, at his chest. She didn't want to look at him, not right now. He looked too much like Ranma.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Akane said, "No. Nothing's the matter. What could possibly be wrong?"  
AngelRanma said calmly, "I saw you heading for the dojo with those blankets. I also so you storming out,"  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I just wanted to drop some b-  
blankets off, in case they were cold. Since I dropped them off, there had been no reason for me to stay,"  
AngelRanma place a hand on Akane's shoulder, his voice very soft and showing great concern, "Akane, there's no in trying to pretend,"  
Akane, unable to control herself, gazed up at AngelRanma and looked into his eyes. Upon seeing them, the care held within, tears started to flow from her eyes.  
Embracing Akane, he said, "It's okay,"  
Gazing down from the stairway, Nabiki smirked. Having been on her way to the kitchen a moment ago, she had hid when she saw AngelRanma and Akane together in the livingroom. Seeing them hug like that made her realize that things had taken quite the turn of events.  
"My my, isn't this interesting,"  
"You pervert!" Asuka slapped Ranma, the first thing coming to her mind. She couldn't believe how perverted Ranma was to have rolled over like that and onto her side of the sleeping bag.  
Ranma rubbed his cheek, "Me? I wasn't the one who rolled over! Look where my sleeping bag is. This is the exact same spot where I put it down last night. Now look at yer sleeping bag, it's closer to mine not the other way around,"  
Asuka looked down at where her sleeping bag was. Ranma was right. It wasn't where it had been last night. Ranma's sleeping bag was still in the same place he had put it though. If that were true, then that must had meant that she, in her sleep, must had scooted over toward...  
"No way! I refuse to believe that!" Asuka said.  
"Hmph, whatever the case, you didn't hafta slap me like that," Ranma's eyes creased, "You're just like Akane, jumpin' to conclusions,"  
"Hey, where did these blankets come from?" Asuka changed the subject as she picked them up near the entrance of the dojo, "I don't remember seeing 'em here last night,"  
Ranma shugged his shoulders, deciding to say something he was sure his older self would say, "Well, it doesn't matter now. It's not like you needed 'em anyway. You must've been plenty warm,"  
Asuka blushed a terrible shade of red, "A-and just what is that supposed to mean?" She knew full well what Ranma had been implying. She had to somehow save face, "And even if that was the case, I didn't feel you waking up and pushing me away,"  
"W-what kinda argument is that?" Ranma stammered, blushing, "I-I had been dead asleep!"  
"There's no need to quarrel like lovebirds," Nabiki said in a cool voice as she entered the dojo.  
Asuka blushed again, "Lovebirds? We ain't a couple!"  
Nabiki smiled at Ranma as Ranma cautious glanced back and said, "Whatcha smiling about?"  
"The situation at hand," Nabiki smirked, "It seems you have some competition,"  
"Huh? Whatcha talking about?" he asked.  
"It seems 'someone' or should I say 'an older somone' is making his moves toward your Akane," Nabiki said, "I won't tell you his name, but I will give you a hint. It's the same name as a certain pig-tailed boy,"  
"You mean my older self?" Ranma asked.  
"My my, aren't we quite the detective?" Nabiki said sarcastically, still smiling.  
"You have a pig's tail?" Asuka gazed at Ranma, her eyes wide.  
Nabiki cracked a laugh. That was funny.  
"No! It's what my hair style looks like!" Ranma retorted, pointing the the back of his head where his hair was braided into that of a pig-tail.  
Asuka giggled slightly, "Oh,"  
Ranma turned toward Nabiki, acting disinterested, "So what if my older self is hitting on Akane. I could care less,"  
Nabiki headed out of the dojo, "Oh well. I just figured I'd letcha know. Judging by your older self's personality, I doubt you'll be of any match. It's gonna be hard for any girl to resist,"  
"And how would you know?" Ranma asked, smirking, "What about you? Do you find it hard also?"  
Nabiki blushed but managed to hide it as she then said, "That is aside the point," She took a deep breath and added, "This is going to be very interesting to see how you deal with this,"  
She quickly left the dojo. Once outside, she let out her breath. How could her face betray her like that? How could she blush like that?

"Is Ranma here?" Shampoo asked. It was probably around noontime.  
"Which one? Kasumi asked, smiling.  
"Older Ranma,"  
She nodded, "Yes, please, come on in. He's in the livingroom with his mother,"  
Shampoo did as she was told. Entering the livingroom, she spied AngelRanma along with his mother. Nodoka was sitting on the couch, AngelRanma sitting on the floor, his back toward her, as she combed his hair. Shampoo, like Nabiki and Akane and Soun and Genma, gasped when they saw AngelRanma with his hair let loose, no longer in a pig-tail. Nodoka had wanted to see AngelRanma with his hair down, which he had happily obliged, but he hadn't been able to get out of Nodoka's insistance that she comb it.  
She greeted everyone politely before turning her attention on AngelRanma.  
"Um, Ranma," Shampoo began awkwardly. She knew he had taken the pill but had something very important to tell her. She had found out that AngelRanma had accidentally seen Asuka when Nabiki had paid her a visit. Of course, it had cost Shampoo a free meal on the house to find this out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can Shampoo speak to you alone?" she asked nervously. She hoped he wasn't angry at her. AngelRanma looked at Nodoka, who smiled warmly and allowed him to be excused. After that, he got up and headed off into the backyard. Once in the backyard, Shampoo changed.  
She glomped onto AngelRanma and said, "Shampoo so sorry. Please no be mad at Shampoo,"  
AngelRanma said, "All right. You're forgiven. Besides, it wasn't yer fault anyway. You just brought that pill. I was the one who ended up accidentally swallowing it,"  
Releasing him, she said, "Um. There is something else. Please no be angry,"  
AngelRanma eyed Shampoo critically, "Whatcha mean by there being something else?"  
"Um," Shampoo looked toward the ground, her hands behind her back, "It turn out that Ranma no swallow day pill,"  
"I didn't? They why do I act like I'm in love every time-"  
Shampoo interrupted him and said, "It because Ranma take week-long pill,"  
"Huh?"

"Yo, Cologne, what's going on here?" AngelRanma said. He was at the Nekohanten. Mousse was not there, out making a delivery. Even if Mousse was there he probably wouldn't dare attack him.  
"What is it, elder son-in-law?" Cologne looked at AngelRanma curiously.  
"You know damn well that I had accidentally swallowed one of those love pills from back then," he answered, "And I since accidentally looked at someone. Now, every time I look at her, the pill takes effect and I end up acting all lovey-dovey. So what the heck did Shampoo mean by my having taken a 'week-long' pill instead of a day-long one?"  
Cologne nodded in acknowledgement, "Oh that. Yes. Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into. But yes, it is true,"  
"How can this be?"  
"It was a mistake from back then," Cologne said, "Although I'd hate to admit it, but I had made a mistake back then. The love bracelet didn't carry the instant and day-long and life-long pills. It had really carried the instant and week-long and life-long pill. You see, two love bracelets exist. I happen to have one of them. I always thought I had the one that had the day-long pill on it, but it seems I was wrong. I can tell because the day-long pill was supposed to be pink,"  
"But I never swallowed a pink pill. The pill's color was-" he began.  
"Orange, right?" Cologne finished for him, "The orange pill is the week-long pill,"  
"You've gotta be kidding me," the color seemed to drain from AngelRanma's face, "You mean I hafta avoid Asuka for a week? We ain't even gonna be staying on this world for much longer and I'll be damned if I hafta leave my own house for a week because of this when I get back to my own world. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna kick Asuka out either, despite her always getting on my nerves,"  
"There is another way," she said, "Although I'm not too sure you wish to go that route," "Wanna bet?"  
Cologne admired AngelRanma for his determination. She smiled and said, "My my, Ranma. Such determination. If your younger self turns out to be like yourself, my Shampoo will be a very happy bride when she marries your younger sef,  
AngelRanma's face faulted slightly. He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, and I'm sure she'll make him a happy huseband, but let's talk about the lil predicament I'm in,"  
"Aiya, so Ranma does love Shampoo. Why else would he say that?" she embraced AngelRanma passionately.  
"All right, you can let go now," he gasped for air, "Cologne, when the hell are you gonna get rid of this damn moxibustion that the old lech put on me?"  
"You'll be cured, when the time comes," she smiled.  
"Yeah, well, whatever. Anyway, how do I go about with this predicament I'm in?" he asked, "I don't think nor want to put up with this for a whole week,"  
AngelRanma didn't really care all that much about the moxibustion anymore. It was actually no worry for him. Upon talking to Cologne, he had found that she still possessed the cure to the moxibustion but simply opted not to give it to him yet. Perhaps she was trying to teach him something. Whatever it was, he had no real idea but was willing to humor her and go along.  
"Yes, as I was saying, there is another way," she began, clearing her throat, "You see, the pill only effects people who is capable of falling in love,"  
"What does that mean?"  
"You must become a person who doesn't understand what love is, who isn't capable of it, at least not yet," Cologne said, "You must become an infant, a mere child, in order for the pill not to take effect,"  
"And how do you supposed that?"  
"Well, there's a special mushroom that will do the trick..."

AngelRanma looked at the mushroom, "Aw man, do I hafta eat this?"  
He looked at the mushroom. How the heck Cologne managed to have a stash of these special mushrooms was beyond AngelRanma's comprehension. It was best that he not ask and leave well enough alone.  
"Yes, you remember this mushroom, don't you?" Cologne said, "Ryoga had accidentally eaten it and turned into a young child. And eventually, you ended up eating and turning into a child,"  
"Don't remind me," AngelRanma said, remembering that well, "Yeah, I remember it. These are the mushrooms that can change to into the same age as the musroom is big in centimeters, right? Like if I were to eat a six centimeter big musroom, I'd turn into a six year old. Man, we ate these mushrooms from some special forest Ryoga had ended up in when he had gotten lost. We spent most of our time in our child form fighting each other, trying to get our mushrooms to grow to its rightful size first,"  
"That's right, you remember correctly," Cologne nodded in acknowledgement, "These are the 'number of years' mushrooms'. All you have to do is take a six centimeter mushroom so that you'll turn into a six year old, which will negate the pills effect permanantly,"  
AngelRanma opened his mouth and swallowed the six centimeter mushroom whole. Shampoo and Cologne watched intently as AngelRanma transformed before their very eyes into a six year old version of himself. Unfortunately, only AngelRanma transformed, and not his clothes. After a moment of swimming in fabric, AngelRanma managed to find the opening to the top of his shirt and peeked his little head up.  
"Aiya, Ranma so cute!" Shampoo said, her eyes sparking. She immediately wondered if her children would look as adorable as AngelRanma after she married Ranma.  
"Yeah yeah, so what if I look cute," AngelRanma said in a cute squeaky voice, "It's not like I'm gonna be staying in this form anyway,"  
Shampoo grabbed AngelRanma, now only covered by his huge red shirt and threw him up into the air, catching him and hugging him tightly, motherly, "Shampoo wanna keep Ranma like this. Ranma so cute Shampoo could just eat him up,"  
Nervously, AngelRanma said, "All right. Y-you can put me down now. I may look like a six year old, but I'm still the same Ranma you saw a second ago,"  
Colone cracked a smile, "Even this old woman can't help but notice how adorable you look Ranma,"  
"Yeah yeah, now can we please get on with it?" he said in a bit of annoyance.  
"Ranma being naughty, Shampoo should spank you," Shampoo scolded little AngelRanma.  
"Hmph," AngelRanma said.  
Cologne cleared her throat and said, "All right, now that you've taken the mushroom and turned into a little kid, you won't have to worry about the pill taking its effect once you change by to original age. Now all you have to do is take another mushroom that's equal to your age,"  
AngelRanma said nothing. He suddenly realized something, and it wasn't something pleasant.  
"Is something the matter?" Shampoo asked.  
"I just realized something, something really really bad. I hafta eat an eighty plus centimeter long mushroom!" AngelRanma's eyes widened, "That's about two and a half feet! And just how the heck will we get a mushroom that big? No mushrooms gonna grow that big!"  
Cologne scratched her chin,  
"Hm, I guess that puts you in yet another awkward situation,"  
"Actually, now that I think of it, I'm not really, physically eighty years old," AngelRanma commented, "I've been around for eighty years, meaning I have around eighty years experience, but I'm not physically that old,"  
"Well, judging from your appearance, I would have to say you seem somewhere in your late twenties or early thirties," Cologne commented.  
"That's true. Because of the my curse, I always stayed young since my real form would age back toward the same age as when I fell into the spring while I was in my cursed form. However, having to eat something along the lines of a thirty centimeter mushroom ain't any better," he replied, "How the heck am I even gonna find a mushroom that big? I'm sure they don't grow that big. They can only grow to be, what, no more than twenty or so centimeters,"  
"I guess we are back to square one, then," Cologne said, "This puts you in an awkward situation,"

"Ranma's my daddy," AngelRanma said to Misato. He was stuck in this child-like form so he might as well make the most out of it. Cologne had told him that there was a special water that she could pour on a growing mushroom that could help induce gigantic growth. The only problem was that the chinese salesman that visted the Nekohanten would not show up until tomorrow. All he could do was wait so he allowed Shampoo to buy him some clothes that would fit before he went off on his way.  
When he was walking the streets, alone, he had bumped into Misato and the rest of the gang. Misato had been the first one to approach him and comment that he looked very much like this handsome man she knew named Ranma, that the likeness was uncanny.  
"W-w-what?" all the girls said at once. At the moment, it was Misato, Ritsuko, Priss, Sylia, Nene, Linna, and Lisa. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were at school, stuck there with Ranma and Akane.  
AngelRanma had to bite his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. How could they not realize that he was joking?  
"You can't be," Ritsuko said, realizing something, "You must be, what, six. Ranma's seventeen. That must mean he had you when he was around ten...and he wouldn't be able to produce sperm at that age,"  
"Ritsuko how can you say something like that, especially in front of a child!" Linna shouted toward her friend. She quickly turned toward AngelRanma and smiled weakly, "Nevermind her,"  
AngelRanma smiled innocently, "What's sperm?"  
"Oh shit, now you've done it," Priss commented.  
"What does shit mean?" AngelRanma asked innocently.  
"Priss! Now look at what you've done!" Lisa scolded the short-  
tempered brunette.  
Priss smiled weakly, "I-I'm sorry. It slipped out,"  
Ritsuko and Sylia eyed AngelRanma critically. They were obviously skeptic as to who this young boy was. "How old are you?" Sylia asked after a short while.  
AngelRanma stuck out three fingers and said gleefully, "I'm three,"  
"You can't be three," Ritsuko said, "You've gotta be at least five,"  
"I'm three! I'm three! I'm three!" AngelRanma began jumping up and down, stomping his feet.  
Linna bent down and patted him on the head, "I believe you. What's your name?"  
"I have the same name as my daddy. I'm Ranma," he said.  
"And what a handsome name it is," Linna smiled.  
Misato, realizing something, bent down next to AngelRanma and smiled warmly, "Say, who's your mommy? What's her name?"  
"I don't know. Mommy left after I was born," AngelRanma said quickly.  
The girls were silent, Misato regretful of having asked something like that. She had only been curious as to who the lucky woman was to have snagged Ranma.  
"Hey, I just thought of something," Nene said, "If Ranma has a child, then that means he's not a virgin. So we're all wrong,"  
"That's too bad, I wouldn't've minded being his first," Misato commented sadly.  
"And just what makes you think you would had been his first?" Linna turned toward her, "And who might I be, chopped liver?"  
"Will you two pipe down?" Lisa told them, "There's a child here, afterall,"  
Linna and Misato stopped arguing.  
"Afterall, I'm more suited," she added with a smirk.  
"In your dreams," Priss found herself shouting out.  
"Jeez, you girls are sick," AngelRanma said, "I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you girls had it in for me that much,"  
Sylia pointed toward AngelRanma, "You're Ranma! You're not his son! That just gave it away!" She had been skeptic the whole time and had thought there was more to the young kid than he had let on. AngelRanma's comment had revealed his identity.  
"H-h-he's R-Ranma?" Priss and Misato and Linna and Lisa shouted in unison, this horrible shade of embarrassment flooding their cheeks.  
"Yes I am," AngelRanma said, "I'm just in child form,"  
"Waitaminute, if you're Ranma, then that meant you're not his child, thus-" Ritsuko pointed.  
"He's still a virgin!" Misato shouted in glee, estatic, "I still have a chance of being his first!"  
"Um, Misato...I'm still here,"  
"Let go!" AngelRanma struggled to free himself. He was being hugged tightly be Sylia. Although she usually kept her emotions well concealed, she couldn't control her urge to hug the adorable boy. He was so cute that she couldn't help herself and simply had to hug him.  
"I can't help it," Sylia said uncharacteristically as she nuzzled him tightly against her bosom, "You're so cute!"  
AngelRanma and the others were in the park since AngelRanma had mentioned that it was best they go somewhere where it was unlikely that they would bump into someone that would recognize him.  
"Okay, you can let go now," AngelRanma said after a moment.  
Sylia smiled warmly as she placed AngelRanma down on his little feet. He was so short that he barely even reach her waist level. She had placed him on one of the park benches that overlooked the lake so that he could be almost eye level with everyone else. "Okay, so, what's the deal? How did this happen?" Priss asked first, sitting down next to AngelRanma.  
"I know it's gonna sound weird but just bear with me," he began, "Keep in mind all the stuff that you didn't believe existed until you met me. Well, anyway, I ate this mushroom that turned me into a six-year old child,"  
"That's a bunch of bullshit," Priss said.  
"Hm, you said the same thing about a lotta things but I'm pretty sure you don't think the same thing now, huh?" he asked, smirking.  
"Um, well, it's just hard to believe,"  
AngelRanma shrugged his tiny shoulders, "Hey, if you've seen the things I've seen, you won't be nearly as skeptical as you are now. Anyway, I ate this special mushroom because I wanted to turn into a little kid,"  
"Are you perhaps braindamaged, Ranma? Now exactly why the heck would you do something like that...and on purpose?" Lisa asked.  
AngelRanma explained to them about how he had found out earlier in the day that the love pill he had swallowed lasted a week, not a day, and had thus choosen to turn into a little kid which would negate the pill's effect.  
"Okay, I understand," Sylia said calmly, "But what I don't understand is that now that you no longer have to worry about the pill's effect, why are you still in child form?"  
"Well, I guess this is where the term 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' would have some meaning," AngelRanma smiled meekly, "It turns out that there's no way I can grow a mushroom naturally to be as big in centimeters as I am old. However, there is a way to actully to force it to grow using some kinda special water. However, I won't be able to get that water until tomorrow,"  
"Hm, dontcha think you're cutting it close? I mean, those boomer are going to be attack real soon," Linna commented.  
"Yeah, it's cutting close," he said, "But I have everything under control. I'll eat that mushroom tomorrow, revert back to my original age, which'll mean I'll have plenty of time to fight off those boomers since they won't show up until the day after that,"  
The girls looked at each other and then back at AngelRanma.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Ritsuko asked, "Since you won't be able to change back until tomorrow, what are you going to do now that you're in that child form?"  
Shrugging his shoulders, AngelRanma replied, "I dunno. I'll just hang around. Perhaps I'll go play in the playground until it gets dark,"  
"And when it does get dark, what are you going to do then? Surely, you can't go back to the Tendo home because your mother's there," Sylia said.  
"I'll go camping," he said, "That way, my younger self could fill in for me until I get back to my original form. I've been in this form before so it isn't that much a problem for me. And since my mom won't know I'm missing because my younger self would be there, I'll be in the clear,"  
"Yeah, but you're six!" Nene interjected, "How the heck do you expect to camp out somewhere overnight when you shouldn't be roaming the streets alone,"  
AngelRanma's face faulted. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, I just happen to have the body of a six year old. That's it. I'm still the same person. What the heck do I hafta worry about?"  
"Someone kidnapping you," Linna said, concern in her voice.  
Shrugging his shoulders, "So? I guess that'll me a change of scenery for me. But for your information, I highly doubt I'll get kidnapped. How many times do I hafta tell you, I only have the body of a six year old. I still retain all my memories and experiences as if I weren't,"  
Priss reached over and picked AngelRanma up by the back of his shirt, his tiny feet dangling off the top of the bench by several inches, "Are you sure no one will be able to kidnap you?" She smirked as AngelRanma seemed to hang defenseless in mid-air.  
AngelRanma gave Priss annoyed look, "Ha ha, real funny. Now would you mind putting me down?"  
"Just humor her," Sylia asked, "Exactly how would you get out of a situation like this if it did occur?"  
AngelRanma raised a hand in front of his tiny body, pointing the open palm toward Priss's face. A moment later, the hand started to glow red as he grinned, "I dunno, but I'm pretty sure a ki-blast to the face would get my assailent to release me,"  
"Ha, that doesn't scare me," Priss taunted him, lying through her teeth. She was just glad she knew AngelRanma well enough that he would never harm her. Otherwise, she would had dropped him out of shear shock of seeing his glowing hand. She was now aware that AngelRanma would definitely be able to handle himself if a situation like that arised but still wanted to press the matter.  
"All right, fine, you know me well enough that I would never shoot a ki-blast in someone's face, but I still have other ways of getting out," he said. He extended a tiny hand and touched Priss' wrist, causing her to suddenly release her grip of him, as he landed skillfully on the bench, "There, is that a good enough demonstration?"  
"What the?" Priss looked at her hand. She couldn't understand how she had opened her hand like that. It was as if AngelRanma was controlling her hand a second ago simply by touching a single pressure point.  
"All right, all right, we get the picture," Sylia said, "But still,"  
"Jeez, is it some kinda maternal thing that I don't know about?" AngelRanma asked, "You know full well that I can take care of myself better than anyone else, yet you don't seem convinced that I'll be all right,"  
"Actually," Ritsuko said, "I'm pretty sure it is that. I mean, you're a child, and the basic maternal instinct a woman would feel is to protect the child, be it hers or someone else's,"  
AngelRanma batted an eye, "Really?" Knowing this, he could have some fun. Of course, he would not let it go out of hand though.  
"Every woman feels this. Even Sylia felt it, when she was hugging you like that earlier," Ritsuko added.  
Sylia smiled weakly, "I guess that is true. Seeing Ranma so cute and so small made me think about having a child someday,"  
She smiled at AngelRanma, as if sending some hidden message with her eyes, but he had his back toward her.  
"Hey, I saw that!" Misato said loudly, so everyone else could hear.  
Sylia acted surprised, "Saw what?" "Hmph," Misato said as her eyes narrowed at Sylia, Sylia glaring back with a cool fascade.  
AngelRanma hopped off the bench, "I'm hungry," He reached into his pocket for some money and realized that he had left his money in his other clothes, "Oh shit, I forgot to bring my money,"  
The girls glared at AngelRanma.  
"Little kids aren't supposed to say dirty words like that," Linna scolded him, shaking an index finger, "Otherwise, we're gonna hafta wash it out with soap," That was what her mother would had probably had said if she had ever caught her daughter cursing.  
AngelRanma's face faulted,  
"You've gotta be shitin' me,"  
AngelRanma glared at the girls, "I can't believe you just tried to spank me!"  
"Get over here right now," Misato said in an authoritive voice, "I will not tolerate a child swearing like you just did,"  
"Yeah right, like I'm gonna listen to ya," AngelRanma retorted with a smirk. He was standing several yards away from the group of girls. He grinned, "If you try anythin' funny, I'm gonna go running around saying that you're my adopted mother and that you've been abusing me,"  
"Y-you wouldn't!" Priss' eyes widened. She couldn't believe AngelRanma would fight dirty like that. She was also surprised that AngelRanma was smart enough to think of something like that. However, she also had something in mind, "Fine, go ahead, I'll tell 'em to go search you for bruises and when they don't find any, they'll realize you're nothing but a problem child who wants attention,"  
AngelRanma started to shed tears, "Y-you're so mean,"  
Priss' visage immediately turned sad as she realized she had just upset a child. What kind of person was she to make a child cry? "Hey, waitaminute!"  
She walked up to AngelRanma, picked him up, and started to shake him back and forth, "That wasn't funny,"  
AngelRanma grinned as a hand darted out and touched a certain part on Priss' wrist, causing her to lose her grip on him. Landing on the ground, he made a mad dash for the park exit, his tiny legs only making him run a fraction of the speed he was capable of. "I hafta get away from them," he commented to himself, "They ain't ever gonna leave me alone at this rate,"  
He didn't even manage to travel half the distance to the park exit before the girls managed to catch up to him. Knowing that he would not be able to outrun them, what with his short legs and all, he quickly pivoted around and ran toward the lake just off to his right.  
He managed to make it to the lake before the girls caught up. Just as the nearest girl, Sylia, was about to reach out and grab AngelRanma by the back of his shirt, she stoppe dead in her tracks, as well as everyone else, when they saw realized AngelRanma was running his way across the water.  
"W-what the fuck?" Priss' said in shock.  
Everyone else was every bit as shocked.  
AngelRanma was literally running on the water. He was a good ten or so meters out before he stopped and turned around to face the girls, "Ha, let's see you girls follow me out here!"  
Feeling it was necessary to act his current age, he stuck out his tongue.  
"H-h-he's s-s-standing on w-water!" Misato stammered, unable to fathom what she was seeing. It was obvious that she had just seen AngelRanma run on water. Although she was sure that if he had enough speed, AngelRanma could probably skim the top surface for perhaps a single step or so, but what she found unbelieveable was that AngelRanma was standing on the water about ten meters away.  
"H-how the hell did he do that?" Linna gasped.  
"How the hell does he break the laws of physics so damn easily?" Ritsuko muttered, "He runs up walls, stands perpedicular to walls, can stand on ceilings, and now he's standing on water!"  
"I can do a lot more other things that you have yet to see," AngelRanma said in a gleeful voice.  
Priss was the first one stupid enough to believe that AngelRanma was perhaps walking on extremely shallow water. She took a step into the water and plunged down all the way to her waist.  
"Nope," AngelRanma smirked, "This ain't no illusion. The water below me is probably around thirty feet deep. The only way you're gonna get to me now is to swim," As he stood there, AngelRanma moved up and down as the ripples Priss had created traversed right under his feet, the oscillations coming to a halt once the ripples passed.  
"H-how are you doing that?" Lisa asked.  
"It's a secret,"

AngelRanma munched on pork bun he had gotten for free simply because he was cute. Being in the body of a six year old was even better than being in that of his old cursed form. He didn't even need to ask for food. All he had to do was look loningly through a window at some food and the store owner would simply give that food to him. It was that easy.  
There had been a downfall to being in this body though. On several occasions he had to run away from local police officers because he wasn't supposed to be walking the streets alone, him being so young and all.  
However, it was still okay. Now that he had managed to lose the girls, what with him running across the lake to the other side and leaving the park through one of its many exits, he didn't have to worry about the girls doting on him and treating him like a little kid.  
He was walking down the street, heading toward nowhere in particular, when he spotted several familiar figures walking ahead of him. It was Ranma, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. They were in deep conversation. Actually, it was more like arguing.  
"No! Getting all those love letters are annoying," Asuka retorted to Ranma, "They're all a buncha idiots. I would never be interested in such losers like them,"  
"Oh yeah, the school day's over," AngelRanma realized. He walked over to where they were.  
"Hey," AngelRanma smiled.  
Ranma looked down at AngelRanma. After a short moment, Ranma's face sombered as he said, "Don't tell me, you're-"  
"Daddy!" AngelRanma shouted, leaping forward and hugging Ranma's leg tightly.  
"Daddy?" Akane's eyes widened. She glared at Ranma as he looked meekly back.  
"Y-you're a father?" Asuka showed definite signs of surpise and shock. If this Ranma was a father, then that meant AngelRanma was a father also because they had shared the exact same past. Rei perked an eyebrow as she gazed at Ranma, not knowing what to think.  
"Damn," Shinji said, "He looks jus' like you, Ranma,"  
"Mommy!" AngelRanma released his grip of Ranma and hugged Akane's leg.  
"What?" Akane said.  
Ranma burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. "Shit, you ruined it," AngelRanma said, "You shoulda just gone along with it. It would've been really funny,"  
Ranma rubbed the tears out of his eyes, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself,"  
"Wait, so that means..." Asuka began.  
"It's me, Ranma," AngelRanma said, "I happen to be in a little kid,"  
"If it's you, then how come you're not-" she said.  
"Acting love-struck with you?" AngelRanma interrupted, "It's because I'm in a child's body. A child doesn't understand how love works so the pill doesn't have an effect on me,"  
"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed.  
AngelRanma narrowed his eyes, "Is that disappointment I hear?"  
Asuka blushed a deep shade of red, "N-no!"  
"Anyway," he said, "As you can tell, the pill isn't taking effect so I'm in the clear. All I hafta do is wait for tomorrow to be cured. Being small removes the pills effects. Now, all I hafta do is cure myself of my smallness and moxibustion and I'll be good to go,"  
"You say that as if you're not worried," Akane commented.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "Small and with the moxibustion, it don't make no matter. My ki isn't effected because of it. Ki is what I'm good at so I have nothing to worry about,"  
AngelRanma and Rei were hungry. Actually, AngelRanma was hungry, like usual. Rei was only willing to grab a quick bite to eat.  
"Where would you like to go?" he asked her. He was a bit happy that it was only the two of them, everyone having gone their separate way upon his request. Because Misato and the others had bascially intruded on their trip to this world, they couldn't really protest when he had told them that to bascially get lost, not in those exact words though.  
Rei thought for a moment before saying, "You choose," Even though AngelRanma was a tiny child as he walked along sider her, she had no problem with letting him decide for her. "Nah, you choose," he grinned, "I asked you first,"  
"I really don't know," she said softly.  
"What would you like to eat?" he asked, figuring it would be easier to choose the place for her provided she decided what she wanted to eat.  
"How about ramen?" she asked.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "Sure. Hm, if you wanna eat ramen, then I suggest we eat at Shampoo's Nekohanten,"  
"But don't you have problems with Shampoo grabbing on to you?" she asked softly. She didn't bother to mention that she kind of had a slight problem with Shampoo grabbing on to Ranma like that as well, choosing not to say so.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "A lil bit. It gets annoying, but considering I'm in child form, I doubt she would glomp on to me like usual. If it bothers you, we can go to another place. It's just that the Nekohanten does have really good ramen and that's the only good place I can think of that serves good ramen,"  
"It's not a problem if we go there," she said.  
"Okay,"

AngelRanma and Rei arrived at the Nekohanten when it was really busy, most of the tables taken. However, despite being so busy, Shampoo didn't seem to have any problem taking a bit of time off to glomp on to AngelRanma.  
"Ranma so cute!" she said as she cuddled him.  
"Hey!" AngelRanma shrugged, feeling a bit suffocated. He started breathing easier when she let him down on to his feet.  
"What can Shampoo do for Ranma?" she asked in a cheery voice, happy that he was visiting her.  
AngelRanma gestured toward Rei and said, "Well, Rei and I wanted to get some ramen and I suggested that we eat here,"  
Shampoo gave Rei a bit of a glare but said nothing, fearing that AngelRanma would put his foot down and tell her to be less hostile. She had come to realize that this version of Ranma was much more laid-back but was also more confrontational when people overstepped their boundries. "Is there gonna be a long wait?" he asked.  
Shampoo shook her head, "No, not at all. There only ten minute wait,"  
"Cool," he smiled, "We'll wait outside and be back in around then,"  
AngelRanma and Rei walked off, heading outside. Shampoo sighed as she looked at Rei and AngelRanma as they exited the Nekohanten. Sure, it looked like a young girl with her baby brother, but Shampoo knew otherwise. She had wanted to protest Rei and AngelRanma being a couple but feared that he would be offended and angered.  
"Something the matter, child?" Cologne asked as she noticed Shampoo's melancholy expression as she entered the kitchen.  
"Ranma here, but he here with Rei," she replied.  
"Ranma's here? Where is he?" she asked.  
"He outside," Shampoo said, jerking a thumb toward the kitchen door.  
Cologne smiled, "That's a good. I have something to tell him,"  
"What?"  
"The chinese merchant came by today," she said, "Yes, I know, he was supposed to come here tomorrow. However, he ended up in Japan a day early and came here. I had gotten the special water that would make the mushroom grow," Shampoo's eyes widened, "So Ranma now get cured?"  
Cologne nodded, all the while smiling wryly, "Yes, but I won't let it be easy,"  
"What great-grandmother do?"  
"I'm going to challenge him, if he can beat me, then I'll give him the cure," she grinned.  
"Is that why great-grandmother not give Ranma cure to moxibustion right away," Shampoo asked, "so she can challenge him while he handicapped?"  
"You're learning well, child,"

angel ranma gets cured of smallness

Ranma was practicing katas all by himself inside the dojo when Misato entered.  
"Hi, Ranma," Misato said to the young man in a very sultry voice. Ranma nervously replied back, "H-hi, M-Misato-san,"  
"Jus' call me Misato," she smiled back warmly, taking a step forward, her face coming just inches from his.  
Ranma took a step back. This woman was more aggressive than anyone he had ever encountered. She wasn't physically aggressive toward him, which as something he could handle, but rather sexually aggressive.  
"Can I tell you something?" she asked, gaze locked with Ranma's.  
"Um, w-what is it?"  
"Ever since I've met your older self, I've been yearning to..." she began, leaning forward and whispering into Ranma's ear. Immediately, a blush started to form on his cheeks upon hearing all the sexual innuendos being said.  
When Misato noticed the blush, her heart started to beat rapidly. It was so adorable that this Ranma was embarrassed. She loved how shy he was, a shyness AngelRanma seemingly lacked.  
"Um, I've g-gotta get going now," Ranma stammered, taking a tentative step back.  
"Where to?" she asked, "I hope it isn't a way of avoiding me. Don't you find me attractive?"  
"Um, er, n-no. O-of course not," he said, "Y-you're v-very a-attractive. Um, it's jus' that...um..." "Enough that you would want to make love to me?" she asked, her eyes not betraying a hint of deviousness. One of the things that she loved about her being older than Ranma was that Ranma had never dealt with situations like this before, at least she hoped not. If she played her cards right, she might get lucky.  
"Um, er," he said, wishing something would happen right now to cut through the tangible awkwardness he was feeling. He wondered how the heck his older counterpart dealt with Misato. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but things were definitely getting out of hand.  
"Well?" Misato continued to smile.  
Ranma steeled himself had took a deep breath, something that Misato didn't like seeing. This was typical of AngelRanma.  
"Look, I think you're very attractive and would make someone very happy," Ranma said, "But I ain't interested. Also, I'm only seventeen and you should be ashamed of yourself for coming on to me like that," After saying that, Ranma took a moment to fathom on how he had managed to come up with the courage to say something like that. He had never dealt with a person actually coming on to him sexually before, but he prayed that he had responded in the right manner.  
Misato was taken aback at the firmness of Ranma's voice.  
"Well, it's just, um..." she found herself stammering this time around.  
"If you're so interested in my older self, than go after him, not me," he said.  
Without saying another word, he left the dojo.  
Outside, Ranma was surprised to bump in to AngelRanma. The first thing he noticed was that AngelRanma was now back to his full grown size.  
"The Chinese merchant stopped by the Nekohanten early," AngelRanma said, already knowing what his younger self was about to ask, "I got cured,"  
"The old ghoul just gave you the cure? Just like that?"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "C'mon, you know her,"  
"She challenged you for it, huh?"  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yep,"  
"What were the stakes?" Ranma asked curiously.  
"If I won, I get cured," he said, "And if I lost, you and I will both be married to Shampoo at the same time and will probably be on our way to wherever the honeymoon would be,"  
Ranma's eyes widened, "Y-you wagered both of us getting m-married to Shampoo?"  
AngelRanma laughed, "Yep,"  
"Well, from the look of things," Ranma commented, "It seems like you won. Otherwise, you'd still be small,"  
"I beat her," AngelRanma said, "It wasn't even a battle. It ended one second after it started,"  
"How?" Ranma was surprised, "If you fought her, then that means you were not only small, but were also weak from the moxibustion,"  
AngelRanma replied, "So what if I was small and weak. Despite my handicap, I was sill significantly better than her,"  
Ranma's eyes widened with interest, "Tell me, whatcha do? How'd you beat her?"  
"Nothing much," he shrugged, "I did the same thing to her as I did to quite a bit of people before that I didn't care to fight. I pressed her pressure points and put her to sleep,"  
"Y-you managed to hit her sleep pressure point? Wow," Ranma was very impressed.  
"I could've beaten her the fun way," he grinned, "But I didn't wanna hurt her. It's just not right, at least from my point of view. Anyway, the point is is that I beat her and I got the cure for not only my smallness, but also for the moxibustion...and speaking of which,"  
AngelRanma walked forward and turned Ranma around and pressed a few points on his back.  
"There, now you're cured of the moxibustion as well," he smiled.  
"R-really?" Ranma's eyes widened.  
"Yep," he nodded, gesturing toward a tree in the backyard, "If you don't believe me, go uproot that tree over there,"  
"I-I can't uproot a tree," Ranma said.  
"Oh," AngelRanma said, "I forgot, our strengths are very different. That's probably too much for you, at least for the time being,"  
AngelRanma walked over to one of the giant rocks located by the koi pond and picked it up with one hand, casually throwing it toward Ranma, "Catch, this should be more around your strength level if I recall correctly,"  
The rock soared through the air, hitting the off-guard Ranma. Ranma ended up losing his balance because of the rock's momentum, falling backwards where the rock ended up pinning him to the ground.  
"Oops, I guess that's too heavy for you as well,"

AngelRanma gave Misato, who was glad AngelRanma was now back to his normal self, a curious look which caused her to blush and turn her head away. He had noticed her paying much more attention at him than anyone else, making longer eye contact, always looking at him when he glanced in her direction.  
"How come you've been looking at me like that all day?" he asked curiously. She had been watching AngelRanma in the dojo as he went about doing some katas. Everyone had been busy doing other things inside the house or in the backyard. Since everyone had seen AngelRanma doing katas before, it was nothing new to witness. Misato had stayed in the dojo after Ranma had left to watch AngelRanma do his katas.  
She handed AngelRanma a towel for him to wipe the perspiration away. She had taken Ranma's words into consideration. "Um, this is the first time time where you've had some free time," Misato began after a moment.  
Nodding in agreement, he said, "Now that I think about it, it's true. With me, if it wasn't fighting boomers, perparing to fight Angels, or even fighting Angels, it was always something else. This is probably the first time I've ever had some time off,"  
"What about the upcoming event?"  
"It's not going to be all that bad," he answered, "I've fought boomers before, far more advanced that these, so I'm not all that worried,"  
"You shouldn't underestimate anything, y'know,"  
"That's true, but it can't help it," he replied, sitting down next to Misato, "But it's not something I should be all that worried about. I'm going to be fighting first generation boomers. Heck, even my younger self will be able to defeat them now that he's aware of them going to attack. Of course, I don't wanna risk it,"  
"You still have some time left before they attack. What do you plan on doing?"  
Shrugging his shoulders, AngelRanma said, "Just lounge around I guess," He smiled warmly, "That's something I can definitely get used to, just hanging around. I remember back then, before those Angels started attack, when we used to goto the beach, play some volleyball, and have dinner. Those were the days,"  
Misato smiled warmly, "I totally agree,"  
"Although I don't really understand what this has pertaining to why you're looking at me all funny," he smirked.  
Nervously, she said, "Um, well, I-I was trying to get to that point,"  
He sat upright and leaned toward her, his face coming closer to hers, "I've got the funny feeling this is gonna get interesting,"  
"There was something your younger self said to me that got me thinking," she began.  
"C'mon, spit it out," he asked.  
"I mean...we are adults and all,"  
"Yeah, and..." he knew there was something she was trying to convey with her words.  
"And there's nothing bounding us to something,"  
"C'mon, what is it you're getting at?" he started to seem impatient.  
"It'll be a good way to pass the time," she continued on. "What is it?"  
"Um, n-nevermind," she said, unable to continue on. She quickly left the dojo.

"'How to give a woman the big 'O','" AngelRanma read aloud, loud enough that the females within close proximity could hear him. He was at a bookstore, in front of the magazine rack, reading the title to an article inside an obviously male oriented magazing. It was pretty late at night.  
Sylia turned her attention toward AngelRanma along with Priss, Misato, and Linna. The regarded him for a moment, wondering if he was aware that they were hearing what he was saying.  
"'Make sure to tease her, paying close attention to and spending the necessary time on her sensitive areas like the nape of her neck, the back of her knees and elbows, her ears...'" he continued to read aloud, stopping when it was obvious when he came across some other words pertaining to the female anatomy.  
When he looked over and notice all four girls looking at him and asked, "What's the big 'O'?"  
The four girls seemed to look at each other, their hearts melting. His naivete was so adorable. "The big 'O' as in 'orgasm'," Sylia said first, hestitating slightly. She and the other girls had been very aware that AngelRanma and them had never breached upon any sexual conversations before.  
"Oh," he gave a weak smile and then threw the magazing back on the rack. He picked up another magazine and made a comment, "The magazine doesn't know what it's talking about,"  
"W-what?" the four girls seemed to say at once. If they had been drinking something at the moment, they would had mostly spit it out from surprise. AngelRanma wasn't dodging the conversation like he used to whenever it wandered into sexual territories.  
"From what I've read, it seems like a lot of work," he commented, skimming through that magazine and then throwing back on the rack. It contain useless garbage that didn't interest him one bit, "There's an easier way,"  
That seemed to pique the girls' interest considerably, as if it weren't piqued enough. They gave in a eager look, await for him to continue on.  
"Jus' hit the pressure points," he answered their silent question.  
"Pressure point?" Linna looked confused, every bit as confused as the other three girls.  
"Yeah, there's a pressure point that'll induce a, um, y'know," AngelRanma said.  
"Bullshit," Priss said. She turned toward Sylia, "C'mon, that's gotta be bullshit. Who's ever heard of an orgasm inducing pressure point before. If something like that existed, then we wouldn't hafta give it to ourselves by ourselves,"  
AngelRanma looked at Priss, eyebrows raised.  
Realizing that she wasn't supposed to say that last sentence aloud, she quickly tried to rectify herself, "N-not that I d-do that while t-thinking about you. I-I m-mean, not that, um,"  
"What are you babbling about?" AngelRanma looked confused.  
"N-nothing. F-forget I said anything," Priss quickly said.  
"Idiot," Linna whispered to Sylia, who nodded and smirked.  
"What's this thing I hear about there being a pressure point," Misato asked AngelRanma.  
"It's basically that, a pressure point," he answered matter-of-factly, picking up yet another magazine.  
"Um, where is it?" Linna asked.  
"It's pretty complicated," he replied, "You hafta press three point on the chest, three points on the small of the back,"  
"That's bullshit," Priss said, steadfast in her belief, "There's no such thing. How come no one, I mean no one has ever heard of this before,"  
"What the heck ya asking me?" AngelRanma said defensively, "It's not my fault,"  
Getting an idea, Misato said, "C'mon, try it out on me. I wanna see if it works,"  
Without a split second passing by, AngelRanma emphatically shook his head and said, "Hell no. I ain't gonna do that. You're gonna become addicted,"  
"That good, huh?" Linna looked at Sylia.  
"C'mon," Misato said, "I promise I won't get on your case. I just wanna see if this thing really exists,"  
AngelRanma regarded her for a moment. He was still having his doubts, "I dunno,"  
"C'mon,"  
Sighing, AngelRanma said, "All right, fine, but only so it'll getcha off my back. I shouldn't've said anything at all. I guess it was my fault,"  
He walked over to where Misato stood.  
"R-r-right here?" Misato's eyes widened, "S-shouldn't we wait until we get home or something?"  
"All right, then forget it," he turned away.  
"Wait," Misato reached out and grabbed AngelRanma by his shoulder, "All right. I'll letcha do it here,"  
"All right," AngelRanma reluctantly agreed. He stepped back forward and placed his hand near Misato's chest, pressing three points with his fingertips right near her left breast, which caused her to gasp. The girls watched eagerly as he then used his free hand to reach around her to touch three points on the small of her back.  
"Well? How do ya feel?" he asked as he pressed down on the two points on her back.  
Misato waited one moment and said, "Um, I don't feel any different. All I do feel is, um, your hand on my chest and back,"  
"It isn't working?" he asked, a bit confused.  
She shook her head, "I don't think so,"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot the last thing," he said.  
He leaned his head close toward her right ear and gently blew into it. The moment he did that, Misato's eyes widened as this incredible sensation coursed through her body, her knees becoming weak, her heart racing, her cheeks becoming a reddish hue.  
"Is it working now?" AngelRanma asked innocently.  
"Y-y-y-yes. I-it is," "You'd hafta look down to see cloud nine. Taking heroine after that would bring you back to reality," Misato continued to describe what she had felt a few hours before. She and the adult females were gathered around in a hotel room, most of them sitting on the king sized bed. The only people from the group that wasn't there was Asuka, Rei, Shinji, and AngelRanma.  
"You lucky fucking bitch," Priss sneered. Why didn't she think of something like that before. Why does Misato get all the fun?  
"You're damn right," came Misato snappy reply, emphasized with a grin.  
"Man, I can't believe something like that exist," Lisa commented, "To think that it exist and that it had never been exploited before,"  
"What I'm curious about, aside from how it had felt, was exactly where the hell did Ranma learn something like that," Ritsuko commented, "I mean, it's not something you read about, at least I don't think so, and there's no way in hell that you can stumble upon that by accident, and I refuse to believe he learned it through trial and error with another woman,"  
"Where the hell does he learn this shit?" Priss said hotly, "He knows shit that we never even knew existed! He manipulates ki, an inner force within everyone that has still yet to be explained or realized! He walks on water like Jesus Christ, which I still have no idea how he did it! He breaks the goddamn laws of physics, which we all know he does cause no one can walk or stand on walls like he does! He knows pressure points that'll put you to sleep, cure colds and illnesses, and now one that induces...fuck, where the fuck does he learn this shit?"  
Laughing weakly, Nene added, "Maybe the next thing we'll find out is that Ranma is telepathic,"  
"He better not!" Linna gasped, "I'll be so embarrassed!"  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Sylia commented, "considering the way he manipulates ki, it's almost as if he were psyonic. And don't forget that he can seem to tell if you're lying or not just by looking into your eyes,"  
"Yeah, how the fuck does he do that?" Priss agreed, "He also makes these goddamn guesses that is so close to the real thing that it might as well be,"  
"What's with all that cursing, Priss? You're not usually like that?" Lisa asked, changing the subject.  
"Hmph, maybe it's because I'm all pent up," she let out an annoyed retort, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning back against the bedrest, her legs crossed at the ankles. She didn't care if she were taking up the most room on the bed at the moment.  
"All pent up, huh?" Misato smirked, "I betcha Ranma's got a cure for that,"  
"Fuck you!" Priss spat, flipping Misato the middle finger, "You're one lucky bitch for having thought of that,"  
Misato grinned.

"Man, I feel all stressed out," Sylia commented, rubbing the back of her neck. She and everyone else were gathered around a large dinner table in a fancy restaurant. Gathered around the table was AngelRanma and all the adult females. It seems Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Ranma, and Akane had gone about doing something else for the evening, deciding it was better to let the adult be adults. Besides, they had all decided to go see a movie that Sylia and the others didn't seem all that fond of seeing.  
"Stressed out?" AngelRanma asked, "Over what? What the heck do you have to be stressed out about?"  
"You know, this and that," Sylia continued on, taking a sip of her champagne, "They all add up and can take a toll on you. Also, I'm not as young as I used to be,"  
"Are you implying that you want to have a baby with Ranma?" Linna glared at her friend.  
"W-w-what?" Sylia was shocked, nearly spitting out her drink. "Why else would you say something like 'I'm not as young as I used to be'?" Linna continued glaring, "It's the perfect line to use as an ice breaker to getting into the subject of settling down!"  
"Um, girls, I'm still here,"

AngelRanma sat around in the girls' hotel room.  
"Something just occurred to me," he said, "Considering how all of you are always going into the same hotel room, even though you all basically got your own room, I'm pretty sure all the guys on this floor that constantly see all of you entering the same room are getting these weird ideas that you're have this huge group-"  
"Ranma!" Ritsuko snapped, interrupting him, "You're such a pervert!" She had trouble disagreeing with what AngelRanma had said. It did provide for quite a odd scenario, especially considering how perverted men are with their ways of thinking.  
AngelRanma grinned, "Hey, I was just pointing something out. That's all,"  
"I'm just curious," Misato smirked mischieviously, "Would it turn you on if it were true?" She figured it was going to be fun teasing AngelRanma because she knew that eventually, the rest of the gang will team up on him. It was about time they get back him anyway for all his teasing.  
AngelRanma was silent for a moment, taking Misato's words into consideration. He pictured all the girls in the room naked, "Hm, well-"  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be thinking those thoughts!" Nene yelped out, feeling naked in front of AngelRanma's gaze. She couldn't help but hold her arms in front of her chest.  
"Misato's the one who made me start thinking that," AngelRanma replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, it couldn't be helped. It's like me telling you not to think of the pink elephant,"  
The girls gave AngelRanma and odd look before an image of a pink elephant entered their minds.  
"See," he grinned, "Anyway, I guess I better get going now,"  
"Where to?" Lisa asked, she was gazing down at the large pile of clothes near the love seat. It was odd that their clothes seemed to accummulate in a single room.  
AngelRanma thought about it for a moment before he said, "I dunno. No where in particular. I'll probably head on down to the hot baths or something, so I can pass the time. There's still time left before the shit hits the fan," He followed Lisa's gaze onto the pile of dirty clothes, "Damn, that's a lot of laundry you girls got ahead of ya,"  
"Well, if you have some free time, why not help out," she asked.  
AngelRanma walked over. There was a treasure trove of panties located just behind the pile of dirty clothes, "Whoa, if Happousei finds out about these being here, you can kiss 'em goodbye,"  
"Hey, those are our panties!" Priss said, "You're not supposed to be looking at those!"  
"Huh?" he asked curiously, "Why not?"  
"Because, um, well..." Priss found herself at a loss of words.  
"I always thought women never let their dirty clothes accumulate," he commented, "However, ya might wanna take them to the laundry soon because there's a panty pervert named Happousei that roam the streets at night,"  
"Like yourself?" Misato smirked, hoping to get a rise from him.  
"Ha ha, real funny, anyway, I better get going now, I'll see you girls around," he said, heading for the door and leaving.

AngelRanma was whistling a happy tune as he walked down the street. He had just come from the public bath houses and felt as relaxed as could be. His hair was still damp and mussed, giving him an unkempted yet rugged look.  
As he passed a laundromat, he had glanced in and caught sight of Sylia and the other adult females. With nothing much else to do, he decided to head on in and say hi. The laundromat was bustling with people doing their laundry. It was hot from the heat generated by all the dryers. He it took him a minute before he managed to make his way past all the people and up to Sylia and the others.  
"Hey, guys, how's everything going?"  
Ritsuko was the first to speak up, "Everything's fine,"  
"I see you're doing your laundry," he commented, "I guess you took my comment about Happousei into consideration, huh? That's good to hear. That lil pervert Happousei's got some kinda fetish for women's panties. He can smell 'em from a mile away,"  
"That's one of the grossest and most perverted puns I have ever heard," Ritsuko gave a cringe.  
"Pun? What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
"Forget about it," Priss said, "It's probably beyond your comprehension, Ranma,"  
At that moment, the dryer they were standing next to turned off, signaling that its job was done. AngelRanma was the closest one to it and noticed it turning off.  
"This one yours?" he asked, jerking a thumb toward it.  
"Yeah," Ritsuko said. She reached over and grabbed a small basket and handed it to him, "Can you do us a favor and fetch them out for us?"  
"T-those are our delicates!" Sylia quickly told Ritsuko.  
"Oh, damn, I forgot," she replied back.  
By then, AngelRanma had opened the dryer door and was reaching into it. He pulled out a handful of panties. They felt silky warm to the touch. The first one he took out was a pair of cotton red panties.  
He handed it to Misato, "This one's yours,"  
He reached in and pulled out a skimpy black pair made of silk and handed it to Sylia, "This one's yours,"  
He reached in again and pulled out a lacy blue brassiere that was paritally see through and handed it to Nene, "This one's yours,"  
He proceeded to pull out each individual pair of panties and brassieres and handing them to their respective owner, much to their utter shock. The thing that caught them off guard the most was that he was handing them to the right owners.  
Once finished handing the back, AngelRanma leaned against the machine and was taken aback when he saw the shocked look of the girls' faces.  
"What?"  
"H-how did you know which one belonged to whom?" Linna asked. There was a slight blush on her face as well as the others. They all felt it a bit invasive yet intriguing that AngelRanma could somehow recognize whose article of clothing belonged to whom.  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, "I mean, we've known each other for quite some time now. It wasn't so hard anyway. I guess it's because I know you guys so well,"  
"Yeah, but how the hell can you know us so well that you can tell our, um, p-  
panties apart," Priss asked. She looked at the cotton white ones in her hand and the identical cotton white one in Ritsuko's. Although she knew that they were her own, she wondered how AngelRanma could also tell.  
AngelRanma shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. I guess I just do,"  
"Just how well do you know us?" Lisa asked, her curiosity very evident. The other girls were every bit as curious in finding out also.  
"What do you wanna know?"  
"When are our birthdays? What years were were born?" she asked.  
AngelRanma promptly said out every birthdate as well as their year of birth. The girls had to look at each other and confirm that AngelRanma's answers were corrent.  
"What about our blood types?" Linna asked.  
"That's easy," AngelRanma said before he went on to answering them. Once again, the girls had to look at the other to confirm his answer. When they all said that he was correct, he decided to ask them a question.  
"How about I ask you an easy one, to see how well you know me?" he smiled.  
"Sure, go right ahead," Ritsuko said. Although she knew that none of them knew AngelRanma all that well, she figured with their combined knowledge of him as a whole, they would know just about anything.  
"When's my birthday?" he asked.  
The girls looked at each other. It took several long moments before they come to realize that none of them knew when his birthday. Worse of all, they had been with AngelRanma for quite some time and it had never occurred that they never celebrated his birthday before while he helped them celebrate theirs.  
"Um, n-none of us know," Sylia said for all of them. She could have sworn a long time ago she could had found out about AngelRanma's birthday, but that could had been Ryoga's instead. She wasn't too sure. She didn't want to give that date for fear that AngelRanma would feel offended that she would know Ryoga's but not his own. AngelRanma snapped his fingers, "Damn, I was hoping so cause I have no idea when my birthday's either,"  
"Y-you don't know your own birthday?" Misato asked, "How can you know so much about us but not something like your own birthday?"  
"I guess it something I forgot over the years," AngelRanma smirked.  
"Well, you could always ask your younger self," Ritsuko said logically, "I'm sure he'll know,"  
"That's true,"  
"So what else can you tell about us?" Lisa asked, "It's kinda amazing finding out just how much you know us,"  
AngelRanma paused for a moment to think of something before saying, "Oh, I know the exact days when you girls, y'know..."  
"You know when we do that?" the girls seemed to say in unison.  
"Yeah," he said.  
The girls all blushed a horrible shade of red, horribly embarrassed. They never knew that AngelRanma knew.  
AngelRanma, seeing the shying looks they were giving him, then went on to giving out the exact dates of each and every one of the girls' expected menstruation.  
"Well, am I right?" he smirked, knowing that he was correct.  
It took a few moments before the girls realized what AngelRanma had just told them. They all looked at each other for several long moments. After a minute or so, they all let out a huge breath in relief.  
"Oh, you mean when we get our periods!" Misato said.  
"What else?" he asked.  
"We though you mean when we're alone and use the time to mas-" Lisa began to say, only to be stopped when all the girls seemed to bumrush her and hold their hands over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything more.  
"Huh?" AngelRanma gave the girls this dumbfounded look, "Whatcha talking about?"  
The girls holding Lisa's mouth shut gave AngelRanma a weak smile and said in unison.  
"N-n-nothing!" AngelRanma continued to look at them oddly before shaking his head, "Man, you girls are weird. Maybe I know less about you girls than I thought,"

Asuka was on the treadmill in a local gym, hoping to pass the rest of her time exercising. It had been pretty boring lounging around Nerima so she figured she might as well do something constructive with her time. She wished those boomers attack already so she and the others can go back home afterwards. Clad in tight fitting clothes, she was quite a knockout with the body to boot. Although a young adult, she could easily be mistaken for older. Heck, with a body like her, it attracted even men twice her age.  
Next to her was one of the local gym patrons, a young man that seemed obviously interested in her. He had never been on a treadmill before but pretended to having an interest in cardiovascular activities especially with someone as cute as Asuka training right next to him. Asuka knew this however.  
"I love the feeling I get after a good aerobics workout," the man said, "How about you?"  
Asuka responded, "I guess so,"  
The young man was perhaps twenty two or so. He looked relatively handsome and had a pretty decent build, obviously from the years of working out. However, when she compared him to Ranma, it was a no contest.  
What the hell am I thinking, Asuka thought. Why the hell was she thinking about Ranma? Ranma grated on her nerves and drives her nuts! She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Ranma anyway. There was a knock on the widow behind them that caught her attention. Since the gym manager had purposely angled so that the treadmills was away from the window so that passerbys could see cute girls busy burning calories, Asuka was caught by surprised when she turned around and saw AngelRanma waving back at her through the glass.  
"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked. She stopped her session to step off the machine and up to him as he entered the gym. It was a good reason of getting away from that young man without being rude.  
AngelRanma smiled, "Well, I was about to ask you the same thing,"  
Asuka shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I figured I might as well do some aerobics to pass the time until those boomers attack. There's not much to do around here,"  
"Aerobics? Why would you need to do that? You look fine," he commented, a bit confused. It didn't escape his notice that Asuka, clad in that tight leotard-  
like outfit, had quite a figure.  
Asuka blushed. It caught her by surprised that AngelRanma was complimenting her. It was just too bad AngelRanma didn't even realize he was complimenting her. He had said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Um, t-thank you," she said. Although she had received probably millions of compliments on how beautiful a body she had, she found AngelRanma's opinion more endearing, "So where were you coming from?" she asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.  
AngelRanma jerked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "I was coming from the laundromat. Sylia and the others are there,"  
"Oh?"  
"They were acting all weird and embarrassed about something," he said, "I have no idea what though. I didn't want to hang around so I figured I'd head on down to the Tendo's so talk to hang out with my younger self,"  
Asuka walked by AngelRanma's side as he headed into further into the gym. The funny thing was that none of them knew who was leading whom. Asuka had assumed she was following AngelRanma while he her.  
AngelRanma looked down at the bench press and asked, "What's this?"  
"It's a bench press," Asuka replied, a bit surprised, "Um, dontcha know what a bench press is? Haven't you ever worked out at a gym before? Haven't you ever lifted weights?"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "Nope. I've never worked out before. Why?"  
"But how the heck can you have a body like...um..." she began quickly, stopping once she realized what she was saying. When she noticed AngelRanma gazing at her with a raised eyebrow, she sighed and continued on, "Fine. Okay, I admit it, you have a nice, um, build. But how did you manage get such a build if you've never worked out before. I thought it's impossible to get a, y'know, chiselled look like yours without lifting weights," AngelRanma smirked, "Now what makes you think I have a nice build? Oh, I think I know how. It was that time you supposedly accidentally walked in on me while I was on my way out of the shower. You remember, right? It happened about a day after you and the others come back to my world after,"  
"I didn't know you were in the bathroom!" Asuka retorted, cheeks red.  
AngelRanma chuckled, "I know. I'm only teasing you," He casually placed an arm on Asuka's shoulder, a guesture he tended to do to ease the tension, as if they were best friends joking around. It was just too bad he was totally unaware that it caused more tension within the girl.  
Figuring it was her job to continue to conversation, she said, "Um, since you've never lifted weights before, why not give it a try?"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "No thank you," He jerked a thumb over toward a huge mountain of a man with arms larger than AngelRanma's thighs, "I don't like the thought of becoming bulky like that guy over there,"  
"You don't necessarily have to lift weights to get large," Asuka said, "You can use to to get stronger while maintaining the same build,"  
AngelRanma gave a quick glance around the gym floor. He smirked and then shook his head, "Sorry, but I doubt all the weights in the gym combined can help me get any stronger,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it," he said, smiling, "I can easily lift steel beams. Remember when the ceiling collapsed on us and I caught that steel beam? That beam weighed at least several tons. And that doesn't include the fact that there was a thing called a ceiling above that beam,"  
Asuka glanced down at the barbell. She sighed. Whoever used the bench press before hadn't bothered to take off the weights. It didn't help that there were three fourty-five pound plates on each side.  
"Can you do me a favor and help me take off the plates?" she asked.  
AngelRanma did as he asked. It took Asuka close to a minute to take the three plates off her side of the barbell while AngelRanma took them off with no trouble, using only one hand.  
With the barbell unburdened of weights, Asuka sat down on the bench.  
"How much does the bar weigh?" AngelRanma asked.  
"Forty five pounds," she said.  
"Is that a lot of weight for you?" he asked.  
She shook her head after a moment, "Not really. I can lift almost three times that," She was proud of that. She can lift over her bodyweight, which was a pretty worthy accomplishment considering she had a body like hers. Asuka got under the bar and then proceeded to bench press it, bringing it down to her chest and then back up, repeating for twelve repetitions. After her set, she sat upright, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though," she replied, feeling a bit warm from his show of concern.  
"So whatcha do now?"  
"I put a little bit more weight on," she said. She walked over to one of the weight racks and took a five pound plate. She handed it to AngelRanma, "Here, please put this on the other side,"  
After putting the weight on the bar, Asuka sat down on the bench again. Since there was a bit of time she were to wait before her next set, she said, "So what do you plan on doing afterwards? Are you going to stay here? Go back to the Tendo's?"  
Secretly, she hoped he would stay.  
"I dunno," he replied, scratching his head, "You want me to stay?"  
"Um, you can stay if you'd like," Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I guess I could stay,"  
Asuka smiled inwardly, "All right,"  
She went about and did her next set. Once finished, she sat back upright. She looked up at AngelRanma, "Um, since you're going to be staying, why not workout, just for the heck of it? It'll be kinda boring just watching me work out while you do nothing," She said this as she went about adding another five pound plate on one side of the barbell, AngelRanma adding the other plate on the other side.  
AngelRanma smiled, "I dunno. From where I'm standing-"  
Asuka blushed a deep deep shade of red, "Ranma! Y-you're embarrassing me,"  
He walked over to a dumbell and picked it up. Having noticed one of the gym patrons doing bicep curls, AngelRanma proceeded to imitate what he saw. He proceeded to do bicep curls, much to Asuka's absolute astonishment.  
"Holy shit, you're curling two hundred pounds!" she gasped.  
AngelRanma gave the young girl a critical look, "You shouldn't swear, y'know,"  
Ignoring that comment, she said, "How in the world can you lift that let alone with one arm?" Although she had seen some of AngelRanma's unbelieveable feats of strength, it was still mindblowing to see it so upclose.  
"Why? Am I not supposed to be able to do that?" he asked innocently.  
"Well, yeah," she replied, "It's almost inhumanly possible to lift it with one arm, let alone lift it with such ease,"  
AngelRanma placed the dumbell on the floor, "All right, then I'll stop,"  
At that moment, one of the female patrons, a very attractive female for that matter, approached AngelRanma. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with flowing brown hair and a slender figure.  
"Hi there," she said with warm smile, "I couldn't help but notice how strong you are,"  
"Thank you," he replied, "I guess I don't know my own strength. I've never actually tested myself before,"  
The young woman continued to smile, "I wouldn't be surprised. You seemed to have no trouble lifting such weight,"  
"I guess so," he shrugged his shoulders.  
"By the way, my name's Norkio. Noriko Yugami,"  
"Ranma Saotome," he bowed politely, "Nice meeting you,"  
Asuka glared up at the young woman. The nerve of this woman, coming on to AngelRanma and right in front of her. She cleared her throat, making her presences known to AngelRanma and the young woman especially, "Um, Ranma, would you please help me with this set?" She wanted the young woman to see that AngelRanma was with her, and not there lifting weights and hoping to meet a woman.  
AngelRanma turned her attention toward Asuka, "Oh, yeah, of course. What would you like me to do?"  
Smiling, Asuka said, "Just watch over me. If I'm having trouble lifting the bar, just give it a small tap to get it moving. I'd like to try and do most of the work myself,"  
AngelRanma turned toward the young woman and smiled warmly, "Well, it was nice talking to you. I've got to help Asuka here with her workout. Perhaps I'll see you around in town,"  
With that said, he turned his attention from the young woman and onto Asuka. Asuka took a moment to steal a glance toward the young woman, whom seemed like she was about to say something before she sighed and walked off.  
As Asuka was lying down on the bench to proceed with her next set, she couldn't help but notice just how attentive AngelRanma could be. Although momentarily distracted, he seemed to hesitate not once in showing his priorities. He didn't even try to, as people put it, beat around the bush with the young woman, hoping to continue on their conversation from where they left off after he had helped Asuka with her set.  
Asuka did her set, AngelRanma helping her every so slightly with the last repetition, only giving it the faintest tap to keep the bar moving in the upward direction. Once finished with her set, she sat upright and took a deep breath.  
"Good job," AngelRanma commented, sitting down on the bench next to her, "I hafta say that I'm very proud of how hard you push yourself,"  
"T-thanks," she said, blushing slightly.

Nabiki was on her way into the bathroom for a shower as AngelRanma was out. She had a towel wrapped around her torso.  
"Sorry about that," Nabiki quickly said upon noticing AngelRanma in his naked glory. She smirked. If she had her camera with her...  
AngelRanma walked right by her, the smell of his shampoo wafting through the air. He walked over to the towel rack and removed a towel. To Nabiki's surprise, instead of wrapping the towel around his slim waist, AngelRanma proceed to dry his hair with it, his back toward her.  
After a moment or two, Nabiki spoke up, "Y'know, if I had my camera with me..."  
Taking his time as he dried his hair, he replied casually, "But you don't,"  
Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "Oh well, I guess it's a missed opportunity. I was at the right place at the right time, but without the necessary equipment,"  
AngelRanma turned to face Nabiki. At this point in time, Nabiki was becoming more and more self-conscious. Why didn't AngelRanma bother to conceal himself by now?  
"Well, now that you saw me naked, that means only one thing," he said, finally wrapping the towel around his wait.  
"What might that be?"  
"I get to see you naked," he smiled.  
"W-w-what?" her eyes widened. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events.  
"You saw me naked, so that means I get to see you naked," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "'An eye for an eye' as the saying goes,"  
Nabiki let out a breath in disgust, "That's absurd. I'm not going to let you see me naked. Besides, it's your fault,"  
"My fault? How? Is it because I'm a guy so it's automatically my fault? Well, that's not a good enough reason,"  
Nabiki smirked slightly. She would have to use that excuse. She was sure guys would take it as a given, that it was their fault simply because they were male. She said, "You shouldn't be taking a shower in this bathroom in the first place,"  
"You've got a point there," he shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to where his clean clothes lay and put on a clean pair of boxers.  
"However, that still doesn't exclude the fact that you saw me naked," he said, walking over to where she stood, "And that means I get to see you naked,"  
"And if I refuse?" she smiled back defiantly.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, tapping a finger on the tip of her nose, "That's easy. I'm gonna go steal your underwear and sell 'em. That should be an even trade,"  
"No you won't," she said confidently.  
Ranma walked over to where the hamper was. He reached in and pulled out a pair of black panties. He grinned, "Are you sure?"  
"Those aren't mine. They're Akane's," Nabiki said, showing signs of nervousness. She didn't indicate one bit that those panties in Ranma's hands were indeed hers.  
AngelRanma regarded Nabiki for a split second, gazing deep into her eyes, before saying, "All right. Then I guess you won't mind my selling Akane's panties,"  
"Go right ahead," she bluffed.  
AngelRanma turned around and walked over to where his clothes lay. He put on his boxers without taking off the towel. He then put on his shirt and pants, Nabiki watching the whole thing.  
When he slipped the panties into one of his pockets, Nabiki said, "Um, Akane's going to be angry when she finds this out,"  
"No she won't," AngelRanma grinned, "Not after I tell her of what had happened. I'm sure she would allow me to sell 'her' underwear as a form of retribution for her older sister's actions,"  
"C'mon, give those back," Nabiki reached out for panties dangling slightly out of AngelRanma's pocket. She ended up grabbing thin air when AngelRanma skillfully sidestepped her attempt. She didn't try for a second attempt knowing full well that it would yield the same results.  
"Now why would you want me to give back 'Akane's' panties?" he smiled. He took it upon himself to start twirling the pair at the end of his index finger.  
The muscles around Nabiki's jaw tightened. "However, I'll give these back if you say 'I'm wrong. You're right. I will forever have trouble sleeping now that I have been bestowed with such a splendid sight.'" AngelRanma grinned.  
"What? I would never say such a thing! Never!" Nabiki spat, her anger rising. For the first time, she found herself at an extreme disadvantage. This Ranma is nothing like the young Ranma. He isn't one bit intimidated by what she was capable of when push came to shove.  
AngelRanma leaned forward, "I'm just curious. What in the world could you possibly do to me?"  
Nabiki smiled slightly, "You'll regret finding out," She was going to exploit AngelRanma's fear of cats a hundred fold.  
"Are you going to perhaps find some kitties to scare me?" he smirked, "Hm, that'll work for some time. However, sooner or later, I'm gonna become dissensitized to that trick and then you're stuck with nothing,"  
Nabiki was silent. She continued to look toward the pair twirling in AngelRanma's hands. Perhaps she could snatch it away from him.  
In one desperate motion, Nabiki darted a hand out toward the panties. Of course, AngelRanma was too fast and retracted his arm before they could be seized. The only problem was that he hadn't atticipated Nabiki leaping for them. Nabiki ended up crashing into AngelRanma's chest, her momentum carrying her forward and AngelRanma backwards. They ended up both falling into the bathtub.  
When the resurfaced, AngelRanma was laughing slightly, "Gee, I didn't know you were that kinda woman, Nabiki"  
Nabiki smirked as she looked down at her hands. During that brief moment submerged under water, she had managed to snatch the pair of panties out of AngelRanma's hands.  
She smiled mischieviously, "It seems you lost hold of your trump card,"  
AngelRanma smiled as he slowly got up and out of the bathtub.  
"I guess that'll do," he said regarding her for a moment before leaving the bathroom, "I mean, you're not naked, but pretty close to it,"  
Nabiki looked down. Since she was soaking wet, her clothes clung to her like no tomorrow. Throught the fabric of her shirt, her bra could be seen as well as her panties through the pants.  
AngelRanma walked over to the hamper and grabbed another article of clothing from it. It was yet another pair of Nabiki's panties.  
"Hee hee, don't forget about this one also," he smiled before running out of the bathroom.  
"Come back here!" she shouted as she ran after him.

AngelRanma didn't managed to get all that far with Nabiki's panties. Shortly after running out of the bathroom, he ended up bumping into Misato, literally. They came to a tumbling halt with AngelRanma ending up in a very awkward position with Misato. It was basically the missionary position with Misato on the bottom.  
Misato smiled provocatively, "Gee, I never tried it with clothes on before,"  
AngelRanma got to his feet, "Ha ha, real funny,"  
He reached a hand out and helped Misato to her feet. Unfortunately, he used the same hand that was holding the pair of panties. She looked at it and then up at AngelRanma.  
"What's that in your hands?" she asked, knowing full well what it was. She just wanted to hear AngelRanma's reaction.  
AngelRanma said, "Oh, it's nothing. They're panties. I stole it,"  
Misato narrowed her eyes, "Now why on Earth would you have those?"  
"Didn't ya just hear what I said? I stole them," he replied.  
She sighed, "That's not what I meant," She looked down and noticed that Ranma was soaking wet and that she was now wet from him having fallen on her.  
Nabiki came running around the corner and litterally bumped into AngelRanma. It felt like running into a wall for her. She crumpled to the floor holding her nose.  
"A-are you okay?" AngelRanma's voice showed concern. She knelt down next to her and helped her to her feet.  
"I'm not too sure,"  
Misato looked a bit miffed. Didn't AngelRanma realize that Nabiki was faking it? She placed her hands on her hips, showing obvious signs of impatience, tapping a foot.  
AngelRanma looked down at the panties in his hands, "Gee I guess teasing isn't that good an idea. This seems to be more trouble than it's worth,"

AngelRanma was sitting on the bed of his and Rei's hotel room, his back resting against the bed post. He was clad in a tank top and black sweat pants. One of his legs was raised and pressed against his chest, and arm hanging loosely over it. The room was pretty cramped because all the adult females had took it upon themselves to accompany both Ranma and Rei back to their hotel rooms and had self invited themselves in.  
He ignored them as he watched a movie on the television.  
Since it was nearing midnight, Rei had already fallen asleep. She was sleeping peacefully on her side right next to Ranma, her back brushing against one of Ranma's thighs. If she were sleeping on her other side, AngelRanma's leg would be her pillow.  
"I don't get it," AngelRanma commented when he noticed the actor nervously asking the actress for her phonenumber.  
"Don't get what?" Ritsuko asked. She was sitting in the chair next to the bed, sitting closest to Ranma. Aside from Sylia and Misato, both of whom gotten the other two remain chairs in the room, the rest of the females were sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.  
"Why is a guy asking a girl for her phonenumber?" he said, "Does that movie take place on some kinda alternate universe?"  
"Huh?" Ritsuko said.  
"Some alternate universe," he repeated, "In every world, it's the girl that's asking for the guy's phone number, but why is it different in the movies?"  
"W-what? What didja say?" Priss turned around from the television to face him, "What the heck do you mean by that? What makes you think a girl is the one that usually does that asking?"  
"C'mon, we all know that the girls is the one that usually approaches the guy," he said, "So what I don't understand is why-"  
"Hold up," Sylia interrupted him, "What makes you think that? That's so untrue. It's the males that approach the females,"  
AngelRanma shook his head, "That's bull. If that were true, then why the heck are so many girls botherin' the heck outta me and asking me for my phone number and such? Heh, maybe after this lil adventure, I'll use the nanban mirror to go to an alternate universe, where guys are supposed to be the ones asking the girls out,"  
The girls were silent. Several of them twitched a bit from the shock of hearing something as absurd as what AngelRanma had said.  
"That way," he continued on, "Since it's expected that a guy is to ask a girl out, I can get some piece and quiet because no girl will be tryin' to hit on me,"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Priss said, "Are you some kinda moron? The men are the ones that chase after the women. It's been like that since the beginning of freaking time,"  
"Yeah right," he said wryly, "Sure it is. If that's true, then why the heck are there so many damn girls comin' after me? It's been like that when I was a kid, and it's been like that when I got older. There's something wrong with you girls. You girls should learn to control your hormones and take cold showers,"  
Misato fell out of her chair. She quickly got up and said, "What? Are you kidding me? Do you actually believe it's like that for real?"  
AngelRanma nodded confidently, "Yep,"  
All of the women looked at each other. Ritsuko said, "Well, you're only saying this because you're the exception,"  
"The exception? Whatcha talking about?" he seemed confused, "What do you mean by exception? How am I an exception?"  
Ritsuko cleared her throat, "You're only saying this because women are usually approaching you. If you really knew how it was the other way around..."  
"I'd jump at it," he finished for her, "That way, I don't hafta worry about women always coming after me,"  
"Do you know how lucky you are? Most men would kill to be in your kind of predicament! They'd give their soul to end up in a fraction of the situations you've been in," Nene said.  
AngelRanma didn't budge, "And just what make you think I feel lucky? I feel cursed, that's what I feel,"  
The girls looked at each other once again. For once, they were breaching upon a conversation they had never even mentioned, let alone spoken of. They had never really managed to hold a conversation about sex with AngelRanma for very long. They never really realized that AngelRanma felt this way. As to why, it was a mystery in and of itself.  
"What gives? How come you're so different?" Sylia treaded slowly, knowing that if she said anything to personal that he would shy away like he used to.  
"How am I so different?" AngelRanma asked.  
"Oh, you're different all right. Trust me," Misato said, smirking.  
"Comin' from you, I dunno if that's a good or bad thing," he muttered.  
"Just humor us. I mean, we're all adults here, and Rei's asleep," she said.  
"Go on,"  
"Why the hell do you not wanna have sex?" she asked bluntly. She felt this slight blush coming up to her cheeks. So many times she had wanted to say this, but the situation would had been extremely awkward for him. However, in a situation like this, it wasn't all that bad to bring it up.  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "So what if I don't?"  
"What the hell are you saying?" Priss sneered, "What the fuck kinda guy are you? No guy in existence would EVER say something like that to a question like that!"  
"It's unhealthy!" Misato quickly said, wondering if something as stupid as that could work.  
AngelRanma shook his head, "How so? I don't feel unhealthy,"  
"Why? Just tell us that! Why?" Linna said an an almost whiny voice.  
"Um, hypothetically speaking," Ritsuko began slowly, "If, say, one of us were to offer you the night of your life...what would your reaction be?"  
"What do you mean by that? You mean as in sex?"  
"No, collecting stamps! Of course she means that!" Priss said wryly.  
AngelRanma said, "I would decline,"  
"Why?" all girls seemed to say in unison.  
"Cause I ain't interested," came the reply.  
"Why?" the asked together.  
"Cause I don't wanna," he said, "It's a set of complications I can do without,"  
"What's so complicated about it?" Sylia asked, "It's just a moment of passion. There's no complication in something like that, not if the decision was mutal,"  
AngelRanma let out an annoyed breath, a definite sign to the girls that he would back away and into his shell if they pressed on like they did.  
Misato said softly, "Look, we're just curious,"  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders, "And I told you before, I'm simply not interested,"  
"Are you not intersted because you're scared?" Linna asked with a smirk. Perhaps a little teasing might work, "Could that be it? Could it be that your scared of not satisfying a woman in bed?"  
She held her breath, hoping those lines of questions were enough to push AngelRanma into defensive mode like he usually got when the question became a bit personal and intimate.  
AngelRanma surprised the girls by actually responding. He laughed aloud, "Ha. Yeah right. I forgot more about the female body than any regular Joe can ever learn in his lifetime,"  
"Prove it," Misato dared to say, smirking.  
AngelRanma laughed, "Ha, like I'm gonna fall for something like that. I'm confident enough about what I know that I don't feel an obligation to prove it,"  
"He might be telling the truth," Ritsuko said logically, "Afterall, by simply touching a few pressure points on your body and blowing into your ear..."  
Misato's face became beet-red as she thought about that incident, about how her entire body had shuddered with delight when AngelRanma had presed a few pressure points on her back and blew in her ear.  
"Speaking of which..." Sylia began to say, "Where did you learn something like that?"  
"I read it somewhere," he said, "Can't really remember when or where though,"  
"Must feel better than doing it myself," Priss commented aloud.  
A moment of quiet pervaded the hotel room, all the girls looking at Priss. AngelRanma somehow managed to ease up the tension by simply shrugged his shoulders and saying, "Well, it's not like I didn't know anyway,"  
"W-what?" Priss' eyes widened.  
"Y'know, there was that time when I told you to go wait in the house while I finish teaching over in the dojo a few weeks ago..." he said, "I guess you were just trying to pass the time,"  
Priss threw a lamp toward AngelRanma, "I was not doing that!" Luckily, AngelRanma managed to catch the lamp before it shattered against the wall behind him. Her aim was off. Perhaps it was because she was seeing only red.  
AngelRanma said, "Oh I get it. You want me to act like you didn't so none of your friends would look at you differently. Okay. All right, I lied. I didn't walk into the house and spot you passing your time in my bedroom and quickly going back downstairs after seeing you,"  
The other girls were simply regarding Priss intently, not knowing what to say. Their mouths were agape. Like an animale trapped in the corner, she attacked the nearest victim.  
"I wouldn't say anything, Misato," she shouted, "I saw you steal two of Ranma's underwear,"  
"What? I-I did not!" she denied emphatically, her reddening cheeks telling otherwise.  
"So you were the one," AngelRanma glared at her.  
"I did not!" she shouted. When she noticed everyone still staring at her, she said, "All right! So what if I did! Nene and Sylia bought both pairs, one each!"  
"We did not!" the two girls shouted in unison. "They kept bargainning for me to lower my price!" Misato said, "I eventually sold 'em to them for five thousand yen each!"  
"No, we bought them from ten thousand! You ripped us off!" Nene said. Sylia slapped her forehead in annoyance, shaking her head. She wasn't even going to try to explain this off. She might as well add someone else to the blame since it would make hers and Nene seem much less.  
"Ritsuko and Linna peeped on you while you were taking a bath yesterday," Sylia said.  
"What?" AngelRanma said. He quickly turned toward the two girls.  
Ritsuko smiled, "She's lying, Ranma. I didn't do such a thing,"  
"Yeah, she's just trying to add us into the blaming," Linna said.  
Both girls, realizing that they would eventually be brought into the awkward situation, had choosen to act very non-chalant. All they had to do was keep the straight face. Perhaps they might be able to get away with it. All they had to do was show no signs of guilt.  
AngelRanma narrowed his eyes toward them. Just as he was about to look deep into Ritsuko's eyes, she turned her gaze away and toward an particularly interesting water stain up by the ceiling. She knew AngelRanma had this uncanny ablity to tell what someone was thinking. He seemed to prove the saying 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' true.  
When he turned his gaze toward Linna, she also did the same. "Hmph, that proves it, you're hiding something," he said, "That must mean you did peep on me,"  
"We did not," Ritsuko said for the both of them.  
"Did you get a good look?" Misato asked with smirk.  
"Hell yeah," Linna blurted out. She quickly placed both hands over her mouth as if she were trying to shove those words right back into her mouth before they could reach AngelRanma's ears.  
"Too late," Misato chuckled.  
AngelRanma let out an annoyed breath, "I can't believe it. All you girls are screwy,"  
"You should be flattered," Linna said, hoping to salvage the situation.  
"Flattered? Dontcha mean scared?" he said, "How am I ever gonna goto sleep knowing perverts like you exist? Who knows what you could do to me if I went to sleep,"  
He gently moved Rei toward the side so that she was no longer leaning against him and then got up off the bed.  
"Man, it seems that Rei here is the only normal person in this room," he said, jerking a thumb toward her sleeping form, "Maybe you should hang around her. You can probably learn a lot from her,"

old stuff...I think

Priss smiled at Nodoka as the two women stood in front of the sink. Although it was very unusual for Sylia to be helping out with the cooking, it was even more unusual that she had volunteered. Priss was the type to order take-out, not cook a meal for herself.  
"Satome-san, is it all right if I ask you something?"  
Nodoka looked at Priss. Although she had only a short time to get to know Priss, Nodoka liked her. Heck, she had grown fond of all the women that seem to hang around the house. That included Sylia, Nene, Misato, Ritsuko, Lisa, and Linna. All she knew was that they, along with Priss, seemed to be an aquaintance of Ranma's.  
"What is it?" Nodoka asked. "I was just curious," Priss began, non-chalantly asking as she chopped the onions, "do you think your son, Ranma, grew up to your expectations?"  
Nodding, Nodoka answered, "Yes, very much. He grew up to be quite a handsome man. Why do you ask?"  
It took a short moment before Priss managed to comment, "Yes, he is very handsome," She was being as subtle as a sledgehammer, so subtle that even Nodoka could see where this conversation was going.  
"You seem to have a thing for my son, ne?" Nodoka smiled slightly. She wasn't all that surprised, with a son like Ranma, he was sure to have many women liking him.  
Priss blushed slightly before answering, "Well, you can say so,"  
"So tell me, how do you know my son? Have you known him long?"  
"I've known him for a while," she said, "We basically, um, bumped into each other. We, um, started talking and then we started getting to know each other. Eventually we because good friends,"  
"That's good to hear," Nodoka smiled, continuing to chop the carrots.  
"Um, actually, what I've been meaning to ask is 'Can I have your blessing?'" Priss quickly got to the point. There was no need to beat around the bush.  
"M-my blessing?" Nodoka was momentarily surprised, even pausing in her carrot chopping to look up at the beautiful brunette.  
"Um, y-yeah,"  
"Whatever for?" the middle aged woman asked.  
"Because...um...I plan on marrying your son,"  
Nodoka took close to a minute before answering. She said, "I see nothing wrong in giving you my blessing. Although he's already engaged to someone else, I believe in the saying that 'All's fair in love and war'"  
At that moment, AngelRanma seemed to mysteriously appear into the kitchen, "Hey mom, hey Priss, what's for dinner? Priss? Man, I wasn't expecting to see you cooking in a kitchen,"  
"Guess what, honey?" Nodoka turned toward AngelRanma.  
"Hm?" he reached for one of the carrot sticks his mom had just chopped.  
"Your friend, Priss, here has just asked for my blessing," Nodoka said.  
Priss' eyes widened as she realized what Nodoka had said and the extremely awkward situation that was going to arise from those simple words.  
"It seems she's interested in marrying you," Nodoka finished.  
AngelRanma pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"This can't be happening,"

AngelRanma was snoring in class, much to Hinako's annoyance. It was very unusual. Since she had been in her adult form more often, most guys tend to be at their full attention, their eyes never leaving her. It was the day before the much anticipated Nerima Massacre.  
"Ranma!" she called toward where he sat. Because of the interruption, the entire class turned their attention toward the slumbering AngelRanma. The entire class was silent for several moments before Hinako shouted out AngelRanma's name.  
He didn't stir.  
Everyone looked at Rei. She showed no interested of such toward waking him. When everyone looked at AngelRanma's younger counterpart, he shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one who fell asleep,"  
AngelRanma slowly started to stir. The class was quiet once agan, Hinako tapping one pumped foot while her arms were crossed in front of her well developed chest, a pencil in one hand.  
"Wake up!" Hinako shouted as she walked over to AngelRanma and gave him a quick poke in the ribs with the eraser end of her pencil.  
Her eyes creased as she loomed over him. She shouted once again, "Ranma!"  
One of AngelRanma's eyes opened. A bit disoriented, AngelRanma said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
"Black lacy panties?" he said softly. He looked up and at Hinako, "Oh, they're yours,"  
Hinako turned a bright shade of red. She hadn't even realized that she had been standing a bit too close to AngelRanma. Because of the short length of her yellow skirt and the fact that he had had his head down on the desk, he had been provided with quite a peek at her panties when he opened his eyes.  
AngelRanma rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Where am I?"  
There was no answer. The initial comment AngelRanma had made, a comment he had already forgotten he had made, created an extremely awkward situation between both him and Hinako. The only difference was that AngelRanma wasn't even aware of that either.  
Ranma nudged at AngelRanma, "Um, I suggest you say somethin',"  
AngelRanma looked up at the blushing Hinako, "What?"  
Not really knowing what to do, Hinako's 'fight or flight' system kicked in. She quickly rushed out of the room, tears seemingly about to start streaming from her eyes, absolutely mortified.  
"Um, did I do that?" AngelRanma looked confused. He looked over at Ranma and at Akane.  
Ranma, seemingly near the fit of laughter, managed to say, "Um, yeah. You just said something that I don't think was meant to be said,"  
"Is it true?" one male asked AngelRanma.  
"Huh? Is what true?" he asked back.  
"Are they really, y'know, black and lacy?" another male asked, approaching the desk.  
AngelRanma's eyes widened, "Did I say that aloud?" He quickly got up to his feet, "Oh man,"  
"Well?" another impatient male asked, walking up to the desk.  
AngelRanma turned toward the young male and stood up to his full intimidating stature, "You sit the hell down!"  
All the inquiring males immediately became deathly silent, not really knowing how to react to a command like that. There was such authority behind that command that, even though he was virtually the same Ranma they knew, they were scared of him. The girls especially noticed this. They all, save Rei, seemed to gasp. However, it was not from fear of him but of how authoritive he could be.  
AngelRanma quickly got to his feet, looking toward Akane, "Um, do you know where she could have gone?"  
"Why're you asking me?" Akane snapped, "You're the idiot that embarrassed her like that," She seemed immune to his sudden attitude change.  
AngelRanma snapped his finger, "She must've went to the faculty room,"  
He turned toward Rei, "Rei, I'll be right back. I'm jus' going after her to apologize," And without saying another word, he rushed out of the room.  
He ran down the hallway and up to the door leading to the faculty room. He was surprised he had actually remembered the room's location. He didn't bother to knock but entered.  
Once inside of the room, he immediately spotted Hinako pacing back and forth near one end of the room. She was alone in the room. She looked like she had just stopped crying. She was talking to herself, muttering something incoherent from AngelRanma's vantage.  
"Um, Hinako-sensei," AngelRanma said in the gentlest voice possible. Hinako snapped toward him, "Ranma! W-what are you doing here?"  
AngelRanma started scratching the back of his head, "Um, I came here to apologize...about embarrassing you like that,"  
She said nothing. "Go on," she said after a moment.  
"Huh. What else do you want me to say?" he said after realizing he didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry for saying what I had said. I wasn't thinking,"  
Hinako glared at AngelRanma for several moments before her visage softened, "Well, I guess it was an accident afterall. However, what you had said now puts me at a very awkward position with my students,"  
"Well, if there's anything I can do to, I'll be glad to help,"  
Hinako took a moment to ponder upon AngelRanma's suggestion. She eventually came up with an idea, "Fine, I know of a way,"  
"Oh?"  
"Give me your underwear,"  
AngelRanma did a double take,"W-w-what?"  
"Give me your underwear," she repeated.  
"May I at least ask why?"  
"That way, since the students think the comment you had made was of me wearing black panties, they're going to try and look up my dress," she answered, "Since I'll be wearing your boxers, they'll realize that you haven't been commenting about what I was wearing,"  
AngelRanma gave the the oddest look, "Um, did I hear that correctly? You want to wear my boxers so people will see them instead of a pair of panties when they 'accidentally' look up your dress?"  
Hinako nodded.  
AngelRanma fell to the floor. He got back up, "That's gotta be the craziest idea I have ever heard in my life!"  
"Well, it's your fault for saying that aloud!" she snapped at him.  
"It's your fault for standing so close to me why my head was on the desk," he replied, "And for your information, none of that would have happened if I hadn't been in the class in the first place,"  
"Well, the point is moot now,"  
AngelRanma shrugged, "Whatever, I'm not gonna even bother. It's better to just grin and bear it rather than argue,"  
He proceeded to take his pants off.  
"W-w-what the heck are you doing?" Hinako almost shrieked, this deep shade of red coming to her cheeks.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" AngelRanma replied in exasperation, "I'm gonna give you my underwear. But in order for me to do so, I hafta take my pants off first,"  
"Not here!" she quickly said, quickly turning around when she caught a tiny glimpse of to waist band to AngelRanma's boxers. They were black.  
She didn't hear him say anything for a minute. All she could hear were the sound of him removing his pants.  
"I said not here," she repeated, staring straight at the wall.  
A moment later, AngelRanma said, "Don't worry about it,"  
He walked up to her and extended his hand. In them were his boxer shorts, "Here, I already took 'em off,"  
She glanced at the underwear in AngelRanma's hands. Although it had sounded like a good idea initially to wear boxer shorts, when she glanced at Ranma's underwear as he held it out to her to grab hold off, thoughts started racing through her mind.  
"Um, those boxers..." she began nervously.  
"What about 'em?"  
"They were pressed against your...um...your...," she continued to blushed deep red.  
AngeRanma snorted, "Do you want them or not? Jeez,"  
"Um," she said, having second thoughts, still glancing down at the pair of boxers. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was getting aroused at the thought of those boxers pressing against AngelRanma's...  
"What the hell are you thinking?" AngelRanma narrowed his eyes at her, "It better not be something perverted,"  
Hinako nervously said, "P-perverted? Me think something like that? O-of course not!"  
AngelRanma stared at her for a moment before he felt satisfied by that response, "Well, here. I'm gonna go back to class,"  
He reached out and grabbed Hinako's hand and pulled it out toward him and placed his boxers in her hand. He then turned around to leave the room.  
Hinako gasped as she felt the fabric of AngelRanma's boxers in her hand. Although it was most likely made of cotton, it felt much more...sensual, almost arousing. Of course, she dared not show any indication of the feelings she was feeling since he was her student afterall. She looked down at the boxers in her hand. She couldn't help but have these perverted images going through her mind. In her hands, she was holding a piece of clothing that was pressed against AngelRanma...  
She then imagined herself wearing those boxers.  
Her nose started bleeding for some weird reason.  
Luckily for her, AngelRanma wasn't there to see her staring for he had already left the room.  
"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me?"

AngelRanma entered the classroom. He seemed a bit annoyed.  
"Did you get everything straightened out?" Akane asked first.  
He sat down in his seat, "More or less. I ended up giving her my underwear,"  
"W-what?" Akane's eyes widened.  
Rei perked an eyebrow, showing a slight sigh of interest. Ranma seem dumbfounded.  
"Um, why didja hafta do that?" Ranma asked.  
"She got this weird notion that since all the students will be trying to look up her dress to see if she was wearing black lacy panties, she would wear boxers to conceal 'em," AngelRanma answered, "That's some pretty weird stuff if you ask me. None of this stuff would've happened if she didn't insist on me being in here,"  
"S-s-she's going to w-wear your underwear?" Akane gave AngelRanma this shocked look, "A-and you gave it to her?"  
He nodded.  
Akane glanced down at AngelRanma's pants, suddenly realizing that if AngelRanma had given Hinako his underwear, then that meant that that pair of pants was the only thing concealing him.  
She blushed a bit.  
"What the hell are you blushing for?" AngelRanma noticed, "You ain't think of no perverted stuff, are you?"  
"O-of course not!" Akane snapped at him angrily, her blush long gone, replaced by the flush of heat from anger. AngelRanma turned toward Ranma, "I'm pretty sure she was thinking something perverted,"  
"I was not!" Akane sneered at him.  
"Y'see," AngelRanma ignored her and continued to talk to his younger self, "Over the years, I learned that girls are actually more perverted than guys. I kid you not,"  
"W-we are not!" Akane shouted, getting up from her seat, ready to beat AngelRanma within an inch of his life.  
"Go away. Go eat a cookie or something," AngelRanma made a shooing motion toward her, "Can't you see me and my other self here are having a man-to-man conversation?"  
Akane pulled out a mallet from nowhere.  
AngelRanma didn't so much as show any sign of fear as he reached out and grabbed it from Akane's grasp, casually throwing it out the window.  
He gave her a smile, "Oops, I'm sorry, was that your mallet I threw out the window?"  
"Why you!" Akane narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Shoo," AngelRanma said, making that shooing motion again, "I don't know why you even consider trying to hurt me when you know it won't happen,"  
"Um, just leave her alone," Ranma said on her behalf.  
Akane glanced up from AngelRanma and at Ranma, a bit shocked. Was Ranma defending her? "All right," AngelRanma said. He turned toward Akane, "I'm sorry. It's just that you shouldn't go around hitting me. That's all," He got up to leave the room, "I'll go get your mallet,"  
After AngelRanma left the room, Akane just stood where she was, a bit shocked at what had just occurred. She glanced up at Ranma who had this rather amused look on his face from realizing how responsive AngelRanma was toward him and his comments.  
"Um, thanks," Akane said, realizing that she should say something. It only took a short moment before she realized that Ranma had indeed jumped in on her behalf. She knew that had he not, AngelRanma would had probably started teasing her until she was fuming which would probably have resulted in her storming out of the class when she realized she couldn't hurt AngelRanma even if she wanted to.  
Ranma gave her a small smile, blushing slightly.  
"Um, no problem,"

AngelRanma leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms backwards as he yawned. This class was boring. He stopped yawning when he felt his hands pressing against something soft and warm.  
He leaned further back and bent his head so that he could see what was behind him. His gaze rested on Rei as he realized his hands were on her breasts. He pulled them away and gave her a quick smile, "Sorry, I forgot you were sitting behind me,"  
Rei, blushing a bit, gave a weak smile and said, "It's okay,"  
When AngelRanma turned back around to face the front, he noticed his younger self giving him and odd look and pointing toward someone. AngelRanma turned his attention toward who Ranma was pointing to. It was Akane. She looked furious and was glowing with rage.  
AngelRanma didn't flinch. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Don't even bother,"  
Akane didn't seem to show any indication of having hear him. She proceeded to pull out a mallet.  
He stood up in his seat, leaning forward so that his face was very close to Akane's, a smirk on his lips, "Okay, fine. Gimme your best shot. Hit me as hard as you can," He figured after she hit him with all her might and realized that she would not be able to hurt him, she would no longer hit him like she would his younger self.  
Akane was taken aback by the comment. She had been really wanted to hit him but now that it seemed he wanted to be hit, perhaps it wasn't a good idea.  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
"Um, whatcha doing?" Ranma had to ask.  
"I want Akane to hit me as hard as she can," AngelRanma replied.  
Akane was silent, not really knowing what to say.  
"That way, when you hit me and realize it's useless," he said, "You'll quit hitting me once and for all. Your attacks, they don't hurt. They're more along the lines of annoying if anything,"  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane shouted.  
Akane kicked AngelRanma, sending him crashing through the window where he ended up crashing in the middle of the courtyard.  
Ranma winced at the damage caused by the attack. "Gee, I wonder if that had no effect on him,"

The teacher was about to finish up her lecture when she noticed AngelRanma nodding off in his seat. It annoyed her quite a bit and there were now two Ranmas nodding off in her class instead of just one.  
It seemed evident that Akane's attacks do indeed have no effect on AngelRanma. Arounda minute after what had happened, AngelRanma had appeared right by the classroom entrance, unscathed. The fact that there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the classroom overlooking the courtyard didn't seem to bother anyone.  
AngelRanma was about to go to sleep in class when there was knock on the door. The class session was paused as the teacher excused herself to answer it. For a short moment, the teacher spoke with another female teacher quietly.  
"I wonder what they're talking about," Akane said softly in both Ranmas' direction.  
Both Ranmas shrugged.  
After a few minutes, both teachers turned their attention toward AngelRanma. The teacher that interrupted the class said, "Ranma, can you please come with me?" Both Ranmas pointed toward themselves and asked, "Me?"  
"No, the other one," the teacher said, reponding to Ranma.  
"Oh, that helps a bunch," AngelRanma smirked.  
"You," the teacher said, pointing toward AngelRanma, "The Ranma that is sitting on the right. Can you please follow me?"  
AngelRanma looked a bit confused but stood up and walked up to the teachers. "Whatcha need me for?" he asked.  
The teacher gave AngelRanma an odd look before she sighed and said, "Well, it's a rather strange request, but Hinako-sensei has some personal business to tend to and she asked that you teach math to one of her classes,"  
"Eh?" the whole class said in unison. Everyone was totally confused.  
"Me? Really? Why me?" he asked, pointing to himself.  
"Well, she said you've really impressed her when you managed to answer one of her math questions and she believes that you are fit to teach math to the class," the teacher said. She had no real idea why she was doing this in the first place. However, it was a request from a fellow co-worker and it was the least she could do.  
"This is for next class," the teacher added, A second later, the bell rang indicating the end of class.  
"Lettme get this straight, you guys what me to teach one of yer classes?" AngelRanma asked, "Dontcha have substitute teachers for this?"  
He thought about it for a moment before shrugged and saying, "Ah, what the heck, I'll give it a try,"  
"Huh? You're accepting? Just like that?" Akane asked.  
"Sure, why not?" he said, "It's not like I haven't taught a class before. It'll be fun,"  
The teachers both looked at AngelRanma with surprised looks on their faces. They were shocked that AngelRanma would so easily accept. He didn't seem to take much convincing.  
"Man, he's gonna teach a class," Ranma commented, "I'd never do that,"  
"Although you look the same, your personalities are radically different," Akane couldn't help but comment.  
Rei said softly, "This is a good indication of how the course of one person's life can radically alter their personalities,"  
As the awaited for their next teacher to come in, AngelRanma turned toward everyone and gave them a smile and said, "Well, see ya later,"  
The students went about talking amongst themselves, most of them asking Ranma.  
"Is he really going to teach a class?" "I thought you don't like teachers, so why would your other self wanna teach a class?  
"What class is he going to teach?"  
"You think he is cut out to teach a class? What does he mean by he having taught a class before?"  
Those were some of the questions asking toward the hapless Ranma. Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Why're all of you guys asking me? I have no idea. This is every bit of a surprise as myself,"  
That didn't seem to be a good enough excuse for Ranma for he was barrages with more questions, none of which he could answer. Akane and Rei merely looked at one another, Rei actually showing some slight sign of amusement of the sudden change in pace.  
"Things seem to be more interesting when he is around", Akane said softly toward Rei.  
All Rei did was give a slight shrug, her lips almost looking like that of a smirk.  
AngeRanma followed both teachers down the hallway. The hallway was relatively quiet. As he followed both teacher, he watched the way they walked. Both female teachers were rather attractive, both probably in their late-twenties. Although they couldn't quite compare to Hinako-sensei when she was in her female form, AngelRanma was sure that there were more than several male students that had crushes on them.  
"What are you looking at?" AngelRanma looked up and noticed them looking at. He showed no signs of embarrassment as he said, "Oh, just the way you were both walking,"  
Both teachers looked at each other, a bit confused. After a moment, they both blushed as his comment registered.  
"Ranma, you're a student, you shouldn't be saying that," one of the teachers commented. "Whatever," he shrugged. Changing the subject, he said, "So, what class do I hafta teach? I hope it's one of those classes filled with troublmakers,"  
He grinned, "That'll be really fun,"  
"Excuse me?" the other teacher asked.  
"I watch television and all," he said grinning, "I know how things work. You guys are probably gonna make me teach a classroom full of this schools worst and most troublesome students,"  
"Why're you grinning like that?" the first teacher asked, "You look like you're up to no good. It makes me nervous,"  
AngelRanma looked at the teacher. After a second, he chuckled, "Well I'll be damned, teachers actually have a sense of humor,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" the teacher asked. It was rather strange. Both teachers had the misfortune of teaching the eternally sleepy Ranman but for the first time, they didn't view him as a student.  
"You know how it is," AngelRanma smirked, "It's a known fact. Teachers don't have a sense of humor,"  
"W-what? How is that a fact?" they both asked.  
"Actually, it's just an observation," he said.  
He suddenly stopped following behind them, his attention now elsewhere. Both of them noticed. They follow his gaze and notice that he is looking at the girl's restroom.  
"What?" one of them asked. "I remember using one of the restrooms once when I was in my other form when I attended class here and using the girl's restroom," he comment, "However, I never did bother to find out what those metal boxes in the stalls are for,"  
"W-what?" they both said in unison.  
"Nevermind," he said, changing the subject again, "I'll go check later,"  
"Check later? What do you mean by that? You're not allowed in there," a teacher said.  
"So what if I'm not allowed," he said, undaunted, "It's not like anyone can stop me. Heck, I can go in there right now if I wanted to..."  
"Don't you dare!" she said.  
"And why not?" he asked curiously, "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong,"  
"Well..." she said, "It's because you're a boy and there should be things boys shouldn't know about,"  
"Boy? I'm not a boy," Ranma commented, "I'm older than the both of you combined. However, that excuse seems rather weak, not going in because I'm a guy,"  
"Just take it as a given," the teacher said, "There's things where guys should never know about women and vice versa. There's some things the other gender should never know about," She found it rather strange that she was telling him this. Ranma said, "Oh, I get it. It's like how guys would act all nice to a cat when a girl is around and then kick it when she isn't,"  
"What?" both females said. Suddenly, they were no longer speaking as if they were teachers but rather as females to a male.  
"I never knew that," one said.  
"That's because you're female," AngelRanma said.  
"That's no excuse," the other one said.  
"Huh?" AngelRanma looked confused, "You just used that gender excuse on me for those metal boxes in the girl's restroom. And speaking of which, how come your bathrooms sometimes have couches and even flowers? And what's even weirder is that the writings on the stall walls usually consist of a question like 'I think my boyfriend is cheating on me' and there are sensible replies like 'Dump him. You deserve better', followed by 'Thanks'. It's like you have message conversations in there. All we have is stuff like 'look right' on the left wall coupled with 'look left' on the right wall, oh, and condom dispensers,"  
"Men's restrooms have condom dispensers?" they looked at each other curiously, "I never knew that,"  
"Whatever, the point is moot," AngelRanma said, "Dontcha think we're getting way off subject,"  
"You're the one that brought it up, restrooms and such," one said.  
"Whatever," he shrugged, "I don't care. Let's just change the subject. We should talk about what class I hafta teach,"  
"Speaking of which, this is the room," the other one said, gesturing toward the door.  
AngelRanma took a glance into the room but showed no signs of nervousness, "Okay,"  
"Any questions?" she asked.  
"Nope. Not really," he shook his head.  
"If you have problems-" she began.  
"I'll just slap 'em around a bit," he said.  
Both teachers looked at him in shock.  
"You can't do that!" AngelRanma smirked, "Yeah, I know. I was just jokin' around. I've done this before. I'll be fine,"  
The teacher let out an annoyed breath and said, "As I was saying, if you have any problems, you can reach me in that classroom," She pointed toward the classroom on the door adjacent to AngelRanma's classroom.  
"Okay," he nodded.  
He entered the classroom.  
Both techers looked at each other.  
"That was perhaps one of the strangest conversations I have ever had in my life," one commented.  
There was a short moment of silence as the other teacher absorbed the word.  
"And to think he's just a student..."

AngelRanma entered the classroom. It didn't take one full second before he realized something really odd about the classroom. The room only had females. They were all looking at him a bit confused. They all recognized him. "What the?" he muttered, "Where the hell are the guys in this class? This ain't no all-female school so where are the guys?"  
"What are you doing here, Ranma?" Miyai asked.  
"I'm supposed to be teaching math," he replied, "but that still doesn't answer my question. Where are the guys?"  
"This math class is female-only," she answered, "It's an honors class,"  
"Just my luck," AngelRanma muttered with a sigh.  
"What's the matter?" another female asked.  
AngelRanma shook his head, "Nothing. It's just weird how I end up in these kinda situations. I guess it was wishful thinking I was gonna get a shithole of a class,"  
The classroom looked at him in confusion.  
"That way, I wouldn't hafta teach math since no one will wanna bother listening to me," he said, "Jus' my luck to get stuck with an all-girls class,"  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing," she said. She figured any male teacher would love to teach an all-girl class. A girl named Nakono asked, "What happened to Hinako-sensei? I thought she was teaching,"  
"It seems I'm supposed to be teaching you," AngelRanma said, "I myself don't know why I was asked to teach, but I'm jus' going along with the flow,"  
"Um, not to be rude," the girl asked nervously, "but are you cut out to teach us an honors-level math?"  
AngelRanma nodded confidently, "Yeah, I can do so. It's not like I'm stupid or nothing," He shrugged, "I guess it's just the way I speak that make me seem less smart. However, I ain't gonna change the way I speak,"  
Figuring that it was best that he change the subject, he asked, "All right, so whatcha guys learning? What am I suppose to teach ya? What were ya learning the last time?"  
"A mix between DTFTs and CTFs," one of the girls said, wondering if AngelRanma knew what those acronyms were. It's not like she was trying to embarrass him, but was merely curious as to the extent of his knowledge. Although she never dared to let Akane knew, she always thought Ranma was incredibly cute. It would be great if he was every bit as smart as he was good-looking.  
"DTFTs? CTFs? Whats that?" he asked curiously, scratching the back of his head.  
"Discrete Time Transfer Functions and Continuous Transfer Functions," she replied, a bit disappointed.  
"Oh, that crap," he said, "I didn't know you guys use those letter thingies...acronyms I mean. That's no problem, I can teach you guys the stuff,"  
The whole class seemed extremely shocked. "Really?" they seemed to all gasp.  
"You don't need to act all THAT surprised an all," AngelRanma gave them a wry look. A few of the students giggled.  
He looked down at the desk and notice the class roster there for attendance.  
"Hm, there's an attendance list here," he said, picking it up. He glanced at it and then at the classroom. He noticed out of all the entire classroom, only two desks were unoccupied.  
"Do anyone sit in those two chairs?" he asked.  
"No one sits in either of the chairs," one of the girls said.  
AngelRanma smiled, "Cool, that means no role call needed then, since you're all here,"  
Everyone seemed to find that a rather amusing and effiecient way of doing the attendance. "Now that the attendance is done, let's get one with the teaching and stuff," he said. He turned toward the class black board, looking for the chalk, softly saying to himself, "Man, I can't believe it, I'm actually gonna teach a class stuff,"  
AngelRanma wrote the letters DTFT on the blackboard and underlined it and said, "Well, since I don't really know exactly where you guys are with this stuff, I'll just go over everything briefly until I reach the stuff you guys don't recognize,"  
When he turned around, he noticed several hands up.  
He smirked, "Lettme guess, this is where you girls start asking me a series of personal questions in hopes of embarrassing me since it seems to be a tradition,"  
All but one girl seemed to put their hands down.  
AngelRanma looked at the girl cautiously before pointing toward her, "Yeah? What's your question?"  
"Well, recently, there's been two Ranmas attending school," she said, blushing slightly, "I'm just wondering which one you are since you look alike,"  
"Hm, I figure our personalities differences help distinguish that," he answered. Although it was an answer, it was rather ambiguous.  
"So which one are you?" she asked.  
"I guess you can consider me the older version," he said, "Why? Does it matter which version of us is teaching?" "Didja hear that? He is the one that is unattached," one girl commented loud enough so that all the other girls could hear.  
"Eh?" AngelRanma said, confused.  
"That's great," another girl said, "That mean this one is up for grabs,"  
"All right," yet another girl said, "I wonder who's going to be the lucky girl,"  
"Maybe one of us," came a comment.  
All the girls broke out giggling in glee.  
AngelRanma pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"This can't be happening to me,"

AngelRanma was muttering under his breath as he entered the classroom after his teaching session. He looked like he was in a really annoyed and exasperrated mood. There was a few minutes left before the next teacher came in.  
"Damn girls," AngelRanma muttered, taking to his seat, "I wish I were in a whole where the men was expected to chase after the women,"  
Akange gave AngelRanma the oddest look, "Excuse me?"  
"I wish the roles were reversed, where men are expected to chase after the women, not the other way around," AngelRanma answered sincerely, "That way, I could be left alone since I won't hafta worry about people chasing after me since the roles are reversed,"  
One of Akane's eyelids twitched, "S-say t-that again?"  
AngelRanma gave her the biggest grin, "I'm so glad you mellow out later in life in don't remain the jealous-type I remember you to be,"  
"J-jealous? W-what do you mean by that?" Akane said.  
AngelRanma smirked wryly at Akane, "Gee, I wonder how you're gonna handle it, when girls start chasing after my younger Ranma. You're probably gonna get so steamed and stressed out that you'll start getting gray hairs early,"  
"Hmph!" Akane snorted as she got up out of her seat and walked over to the window.  
AngelRanma chuckled heartily while Ranma gave a meek smile, not really knowing what to think. Rei sat in her seat silently, just glancing between Ranma and AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma took a glance toward Akane as she continued to glance out the window, her back toward him. He looked at her for a moment and the smirked as he rested his elbow on the desk, chin resting on his hand.  
"I betcha they're pink," he commented.  
"Huh?" Ranma gave her an odd look. He had this funny feeling he knew what his older self was commenting about, but dared not believe it.  
AngelRanma reached over and pulled that back portion of Akane's dress up. Lo and behold, both he and Ranma caught sight of Akane's panties. They were indeed pink.  
Akane shrieked as she quickly realized what had happened and quickly turned around to pull her dress back down. However, it was too late for she knew both AngelRanma and Ranma had gotten quite an eyeful.  
"Told ya," AngelRanma said to Ranma, which seemed to add further fuel to Akane's now growing fire of rage.  
Ranma seemed a bit embarrassed himself yet mildly amused. All he knew was that AngelRanma was now a dead man.  
Akane slapped AngelRanma right across the face. He barely flinched.  
He rubbed his cheek a bit and said, "Man, I didn't even feel it. But I guess having the other, more powerful version of her pissed off at me and slapping me more often made me used to it,"  
He smiled at Akane.  
"Oh yeah? Let's see if this hurts!" Akane said, winding her hand back again.  
She slapped AngelRanma with such for he was sent flying across the room where he slammed into the front wall of the room, smashing right through it and ending up flying across the next door classrom and and through the wall on the other end and out of school where he finally came to a halt after slamming against the tree in the courtyard, but not before ending up uprooting and tipping the tree over.  
Ranma winced, feeling AngelRanma's pain. Rei seemed unbothered, having seen AngelRanma being hit ten times harder by the other Akane. The class seemed quickly gather around the huge gaping hold in the wall, looking right pass the other classroom where they saw AngelRanma lying on top of the tipped-over tree.  
"Hmph, does that hurt?" Akane taunted him, a bit calmer now after having released such pent up anger on AngelRanma.  
She, and everyone else, was totally shocked when AngelRanma hopped up to his feet, seemingly perfectly fine.  
He rubbed his cheek, and then smirked. He then broke out in a manic-like laugh, "That didn't hurt either!"  
He proceeded to make his way back into the school via the opening. As he was stepping over one of the fallen pieces of concrete, he tripped and fell forward and accidentally fell on top of a female student.  
He was about to get up when he realized one of his hands was on one of her breasts. He didn't even get a chance to apologize when a desk suddenly hit him in the side of his head, striking him with such force that he ended up flying right off the girl and back out the opening in the wall.  
It only took a moment for AngelRanma to recover and make it back into the classroom without incident. He made sure to apologize to the girl on the way in. She didn't seem all that angry at him.  
"Man, let's hope she gets less jealous later on in life or you're gonna be in living in a world of hurt, or at least until you get used to it," AngelRanma commented to Ranma.  
Ranma laughed.  
Akane gave him a menacing look, as if she was tempted to slap him simple because he was Ranma.

AngelRanma's eyes widened as he caught site of something he always found delicious, "All right, beef jerky! This stuff is the best!"  
Akane gave him an odd look, "Ew,"  
Rei said nothing.  
"What's wrong with beef jerky?" Ranma asked her. He glanced at the beef jerky, his mouth watering.  
AngelRanma waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about her. She's a girl and doesn't understand,"  
"What's there to understand?" Akane commented, "I don't understand how guys could eat that stuff. It's dried up meat,"  
"Exactly. That's the best part. Every time you bite into beef jerky, you're biting into a piece of steak," he replied.  
Akane gave a shrug, not wanting to think about it much or else get a headache trying to comprehend AngelRanma's logic.  
AngelRanma laughed, "Ya know what's weird, this is a similar conversation to the two techers I was having a short while ago before I went and taught that class, just general male/female differences in thinking,"  
"Like what?" she asked curiously. She had been meaning to ask how AngelRanma's teaching session was but having him breech the subject made it easier to talk about rather than outright asking.  
"Just general stuff people can't seem to understand about the opposite sex," he replied, "like you not understanding how guys like beef jerky. It's kinda like how we don't really understand why you girls tend to goto bathrooms in pairs. Or how you can wrap those towels around your head after a bath or shower so well without it coming off,"  
Akane and Rei looked at each other. "It's like how you girls don't know why we tend to only read in the bathroom. Or why we seem to miss the toilet," AngelRanma commented, "or how we are able to pick up our strewn-about dirty laundry with our toes rather than bend over and picking 'em up. And when we see a girl eat a bannana..."  
Akane was about to to contiue on and say something along the lines of 'Yeah, that's true, what gives?' for the dirty cloths and reading in the bathroom but she realize AngelRanma seem to have a point.  
Instead, she just said, "Still, I don't think just the fact that I'm female makes me not able to understand it. And what about us eating bannanas? I don't get it,"  
"Nevermind," AngelRanma shrugged.  
"There you guys are," came a voice.  
The group turned there attention toward the voice and found themselves looking at Misato as she and the rest of the gang walked in their direction.  
"Hey guys," he greeted them warmly.  
"Hey, Ranma," everyone replied in unison.  
"So, what's the plan?" AngelRanma asked, "The Nerima Massacre occurs tomorrow. Tomorrow morning to be more correct. You guys should find a place away from here and wait until after I take care of things before coming back,"  
"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Misato asked.  
"Yep," AngelRanma grinned, "There's gonna be trouble here tomorrow morning and I don't want anyone here that can get hurt,"  
"We can take care of ourselves," Priss commented.  
AngelRanma smirked, "I don't see no hardsuits ya carried along. However, it doesn't matter. I'm more than enough to handle whatever they send my way,"  
"Do you know where it will be coming from? Where the attack will start?" Sylia asked.  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah, it actually starts right by where my old home used to be. I plan on staying over in the Tendo home tonight, alone. The Tendos and my other self will not be around when everything happens, and neither will any of you,"  
When Sylia opened her mouth to protest, AngelRanma narrowed her eyes, "No, none of you will be staying. This is my task and I'm gonna do it alone,"  
Everyone around became silent. They were very surprised at how stern AngelRanma could be. It was as if AngelRanma tended to be very laid-back most of the time but could be very authoritive when need be, one of those times being now.  
"Do you guys understand?" he asked in a serious voice.  
"Yes, we understand," everyone seemed to say in unison.  
"However, there's still the rest of today that we have left so if you guys want, we can all do something until then,"

AngelRanma stretched as he nervously waited about for the impending attack. It was now the morning of the day the Nerima Massacre had occurred. AngelRanma had spent the rest of yesterday with the entire group without incident, everyone, even Rei leaving town.  
AngelRanma was standing on the rooftop of the Tendo home, overlooking the city. He knew that the attack would occur nearby but he didn't really know exactly where. All he remembered from his past were the missles exploding through the outter wall adjacent to the back porch entrance.  
"Why the hell am I nervous?" he asked himself. He was more than powerful enough to handle a bunch of prototype boomers. These boomers would be the very first boomers ever made. He fought boomers decades more advanced than the ones he would face and had no problem disposing of them.  
"I guess it's because this fight alters this world's path much like preventing Second Impact on Misato and the other's world," he told himself.  
He rubbed at the crink in his neck. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, too excited and nervous about what was going to happen come this morning. He felt a bit weary.  
"I should've just showed up on the morning this occurred, got it done and over with, and left," he said, "It would've been better that way,"  
AngelRanma spotted a large truck driving down the street where the Tendo home was. It was a semi-truck that should not be seen driven on sidestreets and looked out of place.  
"Hm, that's probably the truck used to transport the boomers that that going to be set loose," he said.  
AngelRanma lept off the rooftop where he landed in the street right in front of the truck. Squeeling tires echoed through the quiet morning as the truck came to a sudden halt. The driver of the truck stuck his head out of the open window.  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" the man said.  
AngelRanma regarded the man. The man was wearing sunglasses and a hat which seemed to conveniently conceal his features. There was a second man in the passenger side, also sporting similar attire, his features concealed.  
He ignored the question and asked, "What are you carrying?"  
"None of your fucking business!" the man shouted.  
"Are you carrying boomers?" AngelRanma asked politely.  
The driver and passenger looked at one another nervously and AngelRanma noticed this. "I guess you are," he smirked. He stepped forward and grabbed the front bumper of the truck and lifted its front two wheels off the ground.  
"Holy shit!" the driver said. He quickly put the truck in reverse and slammed on the accelerator. The front tires spun helplessly as the truck when nowhere.  
"You're not getting away from me," AngelRanma sneered. Even though he had no idea who those two people were, AngelRanma hated them, "Because of you, you're the cause of what I've become,"  
AngelRanma flipped the truck over where it fell on its side. He walked up to the front windshield and punched it, breaking it. With one swift motion, he torn the entire front windshield out, discarding it like refuse. He then grabbed both the shocked passenger and driver by their collars, pulling them out of the vehicle.  
"You guys are very very bad people," AngelRanma said, fighting back his anger.  
"Who the hell are you?" the passenger said, frightened.  
"I'm asking the questions here," he said, "Who do you work for?"  
"W-w-we don't know," the driver said, "We were paid to drive this truck in to town and leave it. That's all we know,"  
AngelRanma gazed in to the man's eyes. He could tell that the man was telling the throught. He got the same result when he looked in to the eyes of the passenger.  
"Do you know what you guys are transporting?" he asked, "You were transporting boomers,"  
"What the heck are boomers?" the driver asked.  
AngelRanma let out an annoyed breath. He let the two of the guys go.  
"Leave. Don't ever come here again," he sneered, "Do you understan-"  
Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, a missle hit him in the back of his head, a massive explosion enveloping both him and the two nearby guys. All three of them were blown bodily through the air.  
AngelRanma twisted in mid-air and landed skillfully on his feet. The two guys landed in the crumple mess in the middle of the road, around twenty feet away from him.  
"Goddamnit! I thought they needed to be activated or something!" AngelRanma swore. He looked over toward the lifeless bodies of the boomers' first two victims. Although he kind of hated those two for having been the catalyst for what had happened to him, AngelRanam could not bring himself to believe justice was served.  
AngelRanma turned toward the truck just as two missle flew straight at him.  
"I don't think so," he smirked.  
His hands darted out at the last second before impact and tapped underside of the missles, altering their trajectory and sending it flying up in to the air where it disappeared.  
He looked at the tipped-over truck where he saw four boomers emerged. They looked anything but boomers. They looked humanoid in design but no where near as advanced as the ones he was used to fighting. They moved in a clumsy manner as all four of them trained their weapons toward AngelRanma.  
AngelRanma noted that the weapons the boomers carried looked ancient, at least ancient from what he was used to.  
"So, you four boomers are the ones that destroyed my life," AngelRanma sneered.  
Without so much as saying another word, AngelRanma extended his right hand forward and shot a ki-blast at the frontmost boomer. The explosion envloped all four boomers at the same time, incinerating them, leaving behind nothing but melted metal.  
Several minutes past as he continued to look at the remains of the incinerated boomers. The sound of sirens could be heard echoing in the background.  
"Jeez, that was kinda anticlimatic," he muttered. He turned around and headed for the Tendo home. It was best to pretend that nothing happen and let things sort themselves out. There was enough evidence lying around to indicate that something was up. The authorities would take care of finding out what had happened and would most likely come thundering down on the man and men responsible for what looked like an attempted act of terrorism.  
AngelRanma peered over to where the two bodies lay.  
He felt really bad. He never wished death on anyone, not even the two that was ultimately responsible for his tragic past. However, he couldn't help but feel that this outcome was far better than the outcome he knew that would have occurred had he never showed up.  
Without saying a word, AngelRanma walked away from the scene.

"You messed up," was the first thing that came out of Urd's mouth as she emerged from the brilliant sphere of light that appeared in front of AngelRanma. AngelRanma had been sitting by the koi pond, awaiting for everyone to come back to the house so he can finally head back home, a job well done.  
AngelRanma smirked, "G'morning to you, Urd,"  
"You really really messed up," Urd said.  
"Why, what'd I do wrong?" he asked curiously.  
"I saw the future of this world, and what would happen after you leave," Urd said, "And it doesn't look pretty,"  
"W-what do you mean?" there was concern in AngelRanma's voice. He had just prevented the Nerima Massacre. How can this world go down a worser path? Genom would not exist. His younger self will not grow up to become the man he would eventually become had it happened.  
Urd said down by the back porch, "First off, preventing the Nerima Masscre actually had profound effects in this universe. You know the Second Impact that occurred on the other world? The Nerima Massacre of this world is the equivalent,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"I've seen the future of this world, and it's very grim," Urd said, "I should had done my homework and actually checked in to this occurrence and its significance some more. Of course, it wasn't until afterwards did I find out just how profound it was. Remember how you prevented Second Impact on that other world, yet Angels still attacked?"  
AngelRanma nodded, "Yeah,"  
"Something similar is what happens to this world," Urd said, "Just over a year from now, the Nerima Masscre will occur. However, it's even worse. It won't be called the Nerima Masscre. Instead, it'll be called Tokyo Destruction, where the entire city of Tokyo will be destroyed. In the process, your other self as well as everyone else will be killed. From there, no one will come back to take down Genom and they will eventually control this world,"  
AngelRanma said, "Fine, then I'll tell my younger self that that's what's going to happen,"  
"You don't get it, do you?" Urd said, "It's a theory that has been mentioned before if you recall. Even though you have knowledge of something that is to occur and you actually prevent it, it doesn't actually change the course of the world's path. For instance, remember when you prevented Second Impact yet Angels still attacked that world? Well, your preventing the Nerima Massacre doesn't really do anything for this world. In actuality, it does more harm then good, at least in the long run,"  
"What can I do about it?" he asked, "I don't want this world to go down the path that my world went,"  
Urd shook her head, "Unfortunately, that isn't an option. This world will not only suffer the Nerima Massacre equivalent, but will aslo be attacked by Angels decades afterwards,"  
"A-Angel a-are going to attack this world?" AngelRanma's eyes widened.  
"Yes, all because you were here," Urd said, "Your presence on this world triggers the eventual coming of the Angels,"  
AngelRanma became deathly silent.  
"However, I can stop everything from every happening," Urd said, "You gave me the power of God. And in doing so, the power to change this world's path absolutely,"  
"Really? How?" AngelRanma asked.  
Urd shrugged, "Unfortunately, it requires all presense of you being here to be totally erased. That will prevent Angels from coming to this world,"  
"Wait, you mean you have to wipe out everyone's memories of me and the others?" AngelRanma seemed a bit sad. He had bonded really well with everyone from his past. It would be a crying shame if they had their memories wiped out.  
Urd nodded, "Erasing your complete presence of this world is the only way you can salvage this world. However, keep in mind that if you choose to not have your presence completely removed from this world, then when the Angels attack, this world, especailly your younger half, will be caught unprepared. It's your choice. You're ultimately in charge of the path this world goes down,"  
AngelRanma didn't even think for a second before saying, "Fine, if it means that they won't remember me or any of us, then so be it. Nerima Massacre was bad, but I shudder at the thought of how this world would try and fight off the Angels,"  
"Right," Urd nodded, "That's the choice I would choose,"  
"What about the Nerima Massacre?" AngelRanma asked, "If you erase my presence, then it will occur,"  
The goddess smiled, "That's where you're wrong. I've got the power to totally wipe out anything pertaining to it. In a sense, have it so that Genom or whatever pertaining to Genom never existed on that world. The world could go down a path as if Genom never existed,"  
"Then do that," AngelRanma said.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes," he nodded, "Damn, so all of this...everything I did...it was for nothing,"  
Urd was silent for several moments, "Not completely. Even though they'll never remember you and what you've done to this world, you'll always know,"  
"Man, why didn'tja tell me this sooner?" AngelRanma said wryly, "I couldn't saved myself all this time and just asked you to alter this world's path without having to come here and doing all of this for nothing,"  
"Because I didn't know that it would lead to this," Urd said softly, "Had I known that it would become like this, I would have done so. However, it wasn't until afterwards did I find out,"  
AngelRanma sighed, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. What's going to happen, if you remove all aspects of Genom from this world?"  
Urd smirked, "You really want to know? I can tell you if you want,"  
"Sure, tell me. It's not like my knowing really helps them anyway," he said, "Tellme everything. I hope something good comes about with my younger self,"  
"All right," Urd said, "The path the world take is a different one than one you would expect,"  
"I've got some bad news," AngelRanma told his younger self. Everyone was gathered around in the backyard of the Tendo home. AngelRanma and Ranma were off toward the corner of the backyard, where they could speak in privately. It was barely after lunchtime. Urd was no one to be found, having disappeared long before everyone showed up but not before she explained this world's path to AngelRanma. Nodoka and Genma weren't around, having taken on a trip together to catch up on the times they had been apart.  
"I know, I've heard," Ranma said sadly, "Two people died. You couldn't save them,"  
"Um, actually, it doesn't really matter whether or not I saved them," AngelRanma said.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"It's a long story. It's not like it really matters if I tell you since you won't remember it anyway," AngelRanma said sadly, "Anyway, when I leave...you'll remember nothing. All that has occurred over the past several days, they're going to be wiped out,"  
Even though AngelRanma didn't need to tell Ranma anything since whatever he told him now would ultimately be forgetten, he believed he owed his younger self some form of explanation.  
"What? What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
AngelRanma said, "I know it's gonna come as a big slap in the face, but your curse, it'll be returned to you when I leave,"  
Ranma became silent.  
"And not only that, but you'll remember nothing about me," he continued, "All your memories of me and who I am, all of 'em will be gone,"  
"Why?"  
"B-because...I messed up," AngelRanma said.  
"What do you mean by messed up?" Ranma was confused.  
"My presence here will lead to this world being attacked by Angels," AngelRanma said, "I guess that's my curse, that Angels will eventaully attack the world of which I visit. Anyway, because I was here, this world will be attacked, and it's already told that this world will not be able to fight them off,"  
Ranma became deathly silent.  
"Basically, even though I was trying to do some good to this world, I end up doing bad," AngelRanma said with a sigh, "And for that, my presence needs to be removed. Anything concerning me, that meaning Rei and everyone else, will be removed from yours and everyone in this world's memories,"  
"Um, what about the cure to my curse?" Ranma had to ask.  
AngelRanma said, "It's going to be removed as well. You'll be cursed once again after I leave. However, does it really matter?"  
Ranma shrugged, "Um, to tell you the truth..."  
"I know, it never really mattered to you anyway," AngelRanma smirked, "That's the same way I thought about it when I was your age,"  
"Still, it would've been nice to have been cured..."  
AngelRanma smiled, "No. After I leave, if it weren't for your curse...you would not have met...nevermind. I shouldn't tell you,"  
"Meet who? Tell me," Ranma seemed eager. It was obvious that AngelRanma seemed to somehow know of his younger self's future. As to how Ranma had no idea. However, he would very much like to know what was in store for him.  
AngelRanma shrugged, "Well, considering you're not gonna remember anything I tell you, I guess it doesn't hurt,"  
Ranma leaned forward to listen intently.  
"You're going to meet this girl named-"  
In a flash of light, AngelRanma and everyone else appeared back home. For once, everyone appeared with their feet on firm ground instead of finding themselves high up in the air like usual.  
It was dark out. It didn't really matter what time it was.  
"Nanban express, it's the only way to travel," he smirked, putting the nanban mirror away in his pants pocket.  
Asuka stretched, "Man, I'm glad to be home,"  
"Same here," Shinji agreed.  
Ritsuko thought aloud, "I wonder how many days on this world past when we were spending our time on that world with Ranma's younger self,"  
"Not too long," AngelRanma replied, "That's the great thing about the nanban mirror, I can have it where we come back at whatever time we like. However, I set it so that we came back around eight days after I had left,"  
"Hm, that means it's only around three days after we left to come after you," Misato commented.  
"Yeah," AngelRanma replied, "For every days that passed on the other world, a day passed on this world,"  
"It's about time you guys got back," a voice emerged from the house.  
"Akane!" everyone greeted her as she emerged from house. Akange greeted everyone before asking, "So, how was the trip?"  
"It went fine without a hitch," AngelRanma said. He didn't want to bother telling her or anyone else that their time spent on that world would be completely erased. It was secret that AngelRanma could keep to himself. "Got a bit complicated when everyone showed up but otherwise it was fine. You'dve probably liked to have been there. It would have been fun meeting your younger self,"  
Akane smiled, "I'm sure it would have been nice. However, there was no real need,"  
Shinji's stomach grumbled. He blushed in embarrassment.  
"C'mon in, let's head in. I was about to prepare dinner," Akane smiled warmly.  
"All right," everyone seemed happily.  
Everyone followed after Akane headed in.  
"Ranma," came a soft voice.  
AngelRanma turned around and found himself facing Rei. Everyone had gone in except for him and Rei. They were alone out in the backyard.  
"What's up?" he asked warmly.  
Rei reached in to her pocket and produced the engagment ring. She held it out for AngelRanma to take. "There's no need for this anymore," Rei said in a soft voice, "Since we are no longer pretending to be fiancees, I'm giving this back,"  
AngelRanma looked at it for a moment before he took it.  
"It was nice while it lasted," she said before heading off in to the house where it was bustling with life.  
AngelRanma looked down at the ring in his hands. He couldn't help but feel sad.  
"What if I was never pretending..."  
AngelRanma shrugged his shoulders before putting the ring in his pocket before heading in to the house.  
On a different world, on a world where the Nerima Massacre had never occurred, where none of its inhabitants knew of the path it should have gone down, where it remembered nothing of AngelRanma's visit, a young woman named Kasumi was sweeping the front sidewalk of the Tendo home. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the birds could be heard chirping.  
A young girl named Akane, finished with her morning jog, stops by Kasumi.  
"Good morning, Akane, How was your jog?" Kasumi asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Good morning, Kassumi," Akane said, smiling, feeling good about herself for having done a strenuous workout, "I couldn't be better,"  
Kasumi continued to smile, "I'm glad to hear that,"  
"I hope Ranma isn't up yet. I'm having a fine day so far," Akane commented. Ranma usually spoiled her mornings.  
"Why don't you take a look?" came the reply.  
Kasumi opened the gate for Akane to peek in. Akane looked in and saw Ranma and his father sparring. Ranma looked to be having fun as he dodge all of Genma's attacks. "I should've known," Akane smirked.  
"Come on old man, you're getting slow," Ranma taunted. It was much like most of their mornings, consisting of taunting one another and trying to psyche each other out.  
Genma smirked, all the while attacking and dodging, "I'm holding back,"  
"I know you're trying your hardest," Ranma continued to taunt, all the while dodging and attacking, "Just tell the truth,"  
Genma said, "Fine then, I'll finish you off to teach you a lesson,"  
"You'll try and finish me off that is," Ranma smirked. Genma quickly lunged at Ranma, expecting to push him into the pond. Instead, Ranma just sidestepped to his left and sticks his foot out, tripping Genma into to pond facefirst.  
"What a lame attack," Ranma smirked. Genma resurfaced in his cursed form. All he could do was growl in that raspy panda voice of his.  
Akane, who walked in as the two fought, giggled at the sight. She was on the porch. Ranma turned to see who was laughing. Genma, seeing that Ranma is distracted, grabbed him and pulls him into the pond with him. Akane giggled some more as Ranma, in his female form surfaced.  
"Hey old man...what did you do that for?" Ranma screamed with his female voice.  
The panda held up a sign 'You shouldn't have been distracted'  
Ranma said nothing Before long, everyone found themselves gathered around the table eating breakfast. Ranma was back to his male form.  
Akane seemed a bit distracted as she looked around the room for her pet pig, P-chan.  
"Ranma,"  
"Yes?" he asked, continuing to eat.  
"Have you seen P-chan today?" she asked.  
Ranma shrugged, "What do I care about that dumb pig?"  
Akane narrowed her eyes at him, a bit angry "P-chan not a dumb pig," From nowhere, P-chan came running around the corner of the hallway, dashing across the room heading towards Akane.  
"Bwee!"  
Akane called out her pet pig's name, "P-chan! Where have you been?"  
She picked the pig and gave it a hug, smiling happily.  
"Bwee!"  
"Where did you come from? I thought I got rid of you!" Ranma said, totally forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be saying that alound.  
He knew he had done wrong when he looked over and saw Akane glowing with anger.  
"What?" she shouted, standing to her feet.  
"Oh no!"  
Before Ranma could react, Akane produced a mallet from out of nowhere and struck him with it, sending him straight up into orbit where he disappeared. Few minutes later, gravity finally overcame Ranma initial upward velocity and brought him back down to the terra firma. Unfortuantely for Ranma, he ended up landing in a fountain of a nearby town. He is drenched and ends up taking his cursed form once again. He hadn't been in his male form for more than ten mintues before he was reverted to his cursed form once again. He hated that.  
"Damnit. Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered as he got up to his feet.  
Once out, he looked around, surveying his surroundings. After a few moments, he came to a conclusion.  
"Hmm...I don't recognize this town," he told himself.  
As he was about to steop out of the fountain, a young girl approached him.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. She had a soft warm voice, quite a contrast to Akane's loud screaming one.  
Ranma regarded her for a moment. She was a pretty girl.  
"Yeah," he nodded, The girl offered her hand "Here, let me help you," Knowing that he was in a girl form and that being helped by another girl while in that form didn't really matter, he took it. "Thanks," Ranma said curteously.  
"Why were you in the fountain in the first place?" the girl asked curiously.  
"I...uh...fell in by accident," was the best excuse that he could give.  
The girl said, "You should be more careful,"  
Ranma nodded in agreement. "You don't look familiar," the girl asked, "Do you live around here?"  
Ranma shook his head, "No...I moved to...the town next door...not too long ago," The girl smiled. "I'm Shori. Shori Hyusa,"  
Whether or not Ranma was meant to meet this girl named Shori was an entirely different story.

End for now 


End file.
